Broken Wings
by Air-Head-Ry
Summary: The Kingdoms of Derse and Prospit have been in a vicious war for years, and the Queen of Prospit is ready to end it, so when the youngest Prince of Derse, Dave, becomes a Knight, she hatches a plan to finally end the war once and for all. AU more inside
1. Chapter 1: Forbidden Love

AU: Homestuck Characters but set to a 'medieval theme'. Rated T for some language, suggestive/sexual themes, though no lemons or smut is planned

Warning: This story contains the following, but not bad enough to warrant an M rating, if anything mentioned in the story is too graphic just let me know.  
>- Mild Violence<br>- Mild Torture  
>- Suggestive Themes<br>- Multiple pairings throughout between all the beta and alpha kids, and the troll/humans.  
>- Trolls are human in this story<br>- AU: The story is based in a medieval setting, if the characters show slight OoC'ness, its only due to their different upbringings.

* * *

><p>Overview:<br>The Kingdom of Derse and the Kingdom of Prospit have been in a fierce battle for years, and on his 13th Birthday, Dave is thrust into that battle, but the Queen of Prospit has a plan, and her plan involves Dave. Will the Queen have her way with Dave, or will her gentle daughter, Princess Jade stop her? Will Dirk be willing to give up everything to save Dave?

Set in a medieval world, full of spies, treason, love, hate, betrayal, and people willing to break the laws for their love.

* * *

><p>Prelude<p>

In a land far away, rested two warring Kingdoms, Derse and Prospit. The King of Derse, a large, battle-toughened man by the name of King Kaiser Von Strider ruled the land with a strict, yet caring hand. He had rules cemented into place, where breaking them meant death - bringing crime to a complete standstill. Though some of his methods were unorthodox, the people of Derse looked up to their King, and worshiped the ground he stood upon. They bowed to him, and knew with all their hearts he would lead them to victory over the Prospitians. King Strider was a bold man, who wanted as many heir's as possible, but due to the murder of his beloved Queen, at the hands of Assassins from Prospit, he was left with three heirs, Crown Prince Dirk, and the twins, Prince Dave, and Princess Rose.

The Murder of the Queen made the King's heart bitter, and fuelled the fire between the two Kingdoms - sparking more Assassination Attempts, and bloodier battles. Both sides had fallen dark, afraid of their own shadows - constantly looking for the enemies spies…and for that, many innocent people had already fallen.

The Queen of Prospit however, Queen Aphelia Del Harley, did little to quell the hatred between the two Kingdoms. Her hatred of the Kingdom of Derse was too engraved in her system for her to ever look back. Rumour once had it that the Queen had a crush on King Strider, but when he chose her sister, she became bitter and swore revenge. Her bitterness extended to nearly all men, and she often treated the men of her country poorly, requiring them all to enlist in the army. Her distrust for men left her with very little romantic conquers, and while it was rumoured she could have three children, she only displayed one - her little Princess Jade.

For years the war between Prospit and Derse raged on, getting angrier and more violent with age - but back at home, in the Capitol of Derse, things were much different…

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE: Forbidden Love, and Coming Of Age<p>

BANG!

A gunshot rang through the trees, and the birds launched into the air with startled cries. A few more gunshots followed after it, causing more birds to fly up in panic.

Below the tree-level rested a beautiful meadow - the luscious green grass swaying in the cool, summer breeze was only interrupted every now and again by a beautiful patch of wild flowers, or the cool stream that ran through the center. If it was not fore the two figures fighting near the center of the meadow, everything would look perfect and peaceful.

A teen with brilliant orange eyes, narrow-chiselled jaw, and wild, brushed back blond hair lunged forward, a long and slender katana in his hand. A slightly shorter teen, with black hair and darker skin, and a leaner muscle-mass quickly jumped backwards, and out of the way of the blade. His green eyes were wide with excitement, and there was a bright smile across his face. The moment he finished his back-step, he reached out his arm and aimed his gun at the blonde, but the blonde simply retaliated by quickly jumping out, and kicking the raven-haired teen to the ground.

He gasped as he landed in the grass, feeling the wind escape from his lungs. Before he could realize what happened, someone had kicked the gun out of his hand and was leaning over him. He opened his eyes and saw the blonde's orange eyes peering into his own.

"Righty-o then… looks like once again you've got me." He said with a smile, "Looks like you win again, Your Majesty."  
>The Blonde dropped down and straddled the raven-haired teen's waist, still leaning forward to pin his arms to the ground, "How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Dirk."<br>"Er, right. Sorry about that ol' chum!" The other grunted, "Now be a good sport and let me up?"  
>"You think I'm finished with you yet, English?" Dirk smiled, a lock of his hair falling into his face,<br>"Well, quite." The other said, "I think I am quite done getting my ass beat for one day."  
>A coy smile crossed Dirk's face, "Really? Are you sure about that?" The other looked confused for a second, but Dirk replied to it by bending down and kissing the other on the neck, "I'd like to beat your ass some more."<br>The teen gasped, and ached his back as Dirk moved up, kissing further up his neck, until he was kissing his jaw and then his lips.  
>"B-But what if someone sees us out here?" The Raven haired teen gasped between kisses,<br>"There is no one here for miles. These are the King's own private hunting grounds." Dirk promised,  
>"That's my point." He shivered under Dirk's touch, "What we're doing… its illegal - forbidden. He'd lock me up in the stocks if he saw what we are doing, and I can't even imagine what he'd do to you…"<br>Dirk frowned, "I'm not to worried. I won't let them lock you up."

With the reassurance, the raven-haired teen gave up the fight, and wrapped his arms around Dirk's torso, embracing his kisses.

"Hey Bro! Jake! You two over here?"

The raven-haired teen panicked. He felt Dirk quickly pull back, but the blonde did not move, he remained straddling his hips - but the Raven knew by how tense that Dirk felt above him, that the blonde was fighting to keep his composure. It did not matter - they were caught.

"Oh…" A younger boy, maybe at the beginning of his teen years had entered the clearing. Unlike the two older teens wearing loose-fitting leather and cotton designed for training or hunting, this boy was dressed in the finest silk Derse had to offer. His blonde hair was shorter then Dirk's and his eyes were red instead of orange, but besides that, the resemblance was clear.

Dirk's younger brother, the young Prince Dave stood awkwardly at the edge of the clearing, his purple cape, embroided with the Derse Royalty symbol, waved around his ankles as he stood there.

Slowly, Dirk started to climb to his feet. Feeling himself freed under the weight of the other teen, the raven-haired teen quickly slid free and jumped uneasily to his feet, "D-Dave! H-howdy mate."  
>"Hey…Jake." Dave replied flatly. There was no disguising the discomfort in his voice, though he was trying to act cool about it.<p>

Jake blushed and looked at the ground, unable to say anything. He was busted - they were caught in the act by no one other then the Prince himself. He felt Dirk squeeze his shoulder affectionately, and saw him step in front of him, before walking over to his little brother.

"Dave." Was all Dirk said, now standing just in front of his younger brother.  
>Dave folded his arms, keeping his perfect 'poker face' intact, "Bro."<p>

Jake felt awkward all over. It was his fault…Dirk was going to get in trouble now…maybe even loose the Crown title, all because the two had fallen in love. He balled his hands into fists, his entire body shaking, "Your Majesty! Please don't tell your father! It was my fault!"  
>"Your fault?" Dirk repeated flatly,<p>

Dave sighed and pushed passed his older brother and into the clearing, "I really don't give a fuck what you two do in your spare time."  
>"You don't?" Jake asked, his jaw dropping.<br>"Fuck no." Dave shrugged, though there was still no hiding the awkwardness and confusion on his face, "Whatever floats your boat I guess."  
>"So you won't tell him then?" Jake asked, running his fingers through his hair,<br>"Nah. None of my business." Dave shrugged, "As long as I'm not the one to break it to Dad, then its all cool."  
>"Dave…" Dirk finally said. Jake shivered, Dirk had remained awfully silent this entire time.<br>"What's up Bro?" Dave said, turning around,  
>"Promise me." He replied, reaching out and grabbing Dave by the shoulders.<br>"Ack!" Dave gasped, "Dude! Don't touch the cape."  
>"Promise to keep this between the three of us, our little secret?" Dirk said tonelessly,<br>"What do I have to do? Form a pact with blood? I already told you I don't give a shit." Dave brushed Dirk's hands off his shoulders, "My lips are so fucking sealed, they are like wax on a motherfucking letter."

Jake let out a sigh, he saw Dirk relax as well. Maybe he had misjudged Dave? He really did not have much contact with the younger Prince. Ever since he was given as a slave to the Crown Prince on his thirteenth birthday all those years ago, his eyes had only ever been on his job - to make Dirk happy. And he tried everything to fulfil that job. His quest to be the best servant possible made him expand from a regular servant, to eventually a friend, and now a lover - and he would not have it any other way. He loved Dirk - more then anything, and would do anything for him - even betray his orders…

Dirk's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Thanks. Now what are you doing here?"  
>"Being the cock-block, what else?" Dave replied, "But seriously, Dad's summoning us. He wants us in the thrown room now."<br>"Tell him you could not find us." Dirk said,  
>"Yeah, I was going to do that." Dave shrugged, "Just thought I'd walk around a bit, and look like my ass is busy searching before I go back. You know what an asswipe Dad can be sometimes."<br>"W-we're not going just yet?" Jake asked. Dirk fell silent again.  
>"Nah man…you guys… have fun here. I'm sure if you show up to the thrown room sweaty and smelly - with messy hair and dishevelled clothing like fucking bums, you could chalk that up to training…but showing up with damn bulges in your pants and the urge to fuck each other might give something away."<br>Jake's face flushed red and he looked down, unable to meet the younger Prince's face, "Not cool…"  
>"Get out of here squirt." Dirk snapped, grabbing Dave by the shoulder and pushing him back into the woods.<br>"Alright, alright. I'm going." Dave complained, "Sheesh."

Dirk waited until Dave was out of sight before turning around, "Now, where were we?"  
>Jake blushed, "I don't know, Dirk. We were already caught once before…maybe we should just go see what The King wants?"<br>"Fuck that." Dirk snapped, "I'll drag you into the most sheltered part of the woods if I have to."  
>Jake smiled, "Righty-o then, Strider!"<p>

... ... ... ... ...

"Where is Dirk and Jake?"

Dave walked down the long hallway, carpeted with burgundy carpet, trimmed with a deep purple. Purple fabric stretched from pillar to pillar down the hallway, draping down at the columns in waves. Through the gaps, a long and yellowed with age tapestry depicting the war between Prospit and Derse, from the beginning to current affairs.

A blonde haired girl, the same height as Dave, walked next to him, her hair draping down her back in a long braid. She wore a dress of the rich and vibrant colours of Derse, the purple and black gown hanging close and form-fitting to her body. A large purple bow was tied around her middle, leaving two long ribbons trailing on the ground behind her. She clenched a large book to her chest as she walked.

Being not only the only girl in the family, and on top of that, the youngest, meant that Princess Rose had no chance at ever ascending the throne of Derse. She was not even given the same lessons as Dirk and Dave. Dave was given the same lessons as Dirk, just in case something were to happen to the Crown Prince, that Dave would be ready to take the throne if need be. Rose however, was not allowed to participate in these lessons, and instead looked for knowledge elsewhere - which to Dave seemed unfair. Out of the three of them, Rose seemed to be the smartest and the most level-headed.

Instead of the lessons given to a Prince, Rose took her thirst for knowledge in a completely different location. She studied hard under the wing of the King's own Sorcerer, the Great Sorcerer Albeit Grimdark. And through the Sorcerer's strict teachings, even though Rose was only thirteen, she was already a powerful Sorceress herself. She knew magic not normally known to children her age.

Dave wondered whether or not he should tell Rose about what he just saw between Dirk and his servant. He looked over at her, studying her face to try and judge her mood, trying to think through her reaction. Unlike Dave, Rose was almost as straightforward and strict as their Father. There was no judging her reaction.

She caught him staring at her and raised an eyebrow, "Something on your mind, Brother?"  
>"Uh… yeah. Just hypothetically speaking, what if…" He stopped his sentence mid-sentence because Rose had stopped walking. She was clenching the book tightly to her chest and staring coldly at the wall. Dave looked up to see what she was staring at. The tapestry decorating the wall was done years ago, back before the war between the two Kingdoms got so intense.<p>

It was depicting the murder of their mother. Poisoned to death by a 'loving and congratulation gift' from her sister, the Queen of Prospit. It was that murder that sparked the rage between the two Kingdoms, and started all this hatred. It had happened shortly after Dave and Rose was born. Their mother was still weak and frail from giving birth to twins, and the poison was just enough to finish her off, so the two had barely met her when she died.

"You know why Father is sending for us, don't you?" Rose asked, unable to tear her eyes away from the tapestry.  
>"Actually, no. I don't." Dave shrugged, "And personally, I don't care."<br>"You should." her voice was low, full of grief,  
>"Rose?" Dave asked, reaching out his hand to pat her on the shoulder, but his twin sister just moved out of his reach, and started walking back down the hallway.<br>"Dave… today is your thirteenth birthday. The thirteenth eve or the Queens Death." She did not stop, nor look back at him.  
>"Yeah, so?" Dave hurried to keep up to her. He wondered how she could move so fast in that dress.<br>"Tonight will be your Coming of Age Ceremony." Rose had her head bowed, her chin resting on the soft pages of the book,  
>"Your point?" Dave said, sounding thoroughly bored, "It will just be another boring ceremony, and another excuse for Father to throw one of his lavish parties."<br>"Since you are not the Crowned Prince… you will be Knighted tonight…" Her voice was unsteady, sad.  
>"I really have no idea what your getting at." Dave replied, "We already knew this."<p>

Rose stopped dead in her tracks, "Don't you see, Dave!" She turned around to face him, her eyes full of tears, "Tonight Father will make you a Knight of Derse, and you'll have to go off to war."

Dave stopped walking as well and looked at her, he wanted to comfort her, but did not know how. He had known all his life that the King would make him a Knight at his Coming of Age Ceremony, and that he would one day be in charge of the Kingdoms Military. So why was she so upset?

"If something were to happen to you out there…I'll never forgive you." She snapped,  
>Dave smiled, "Don't worry Sis, I'll be so slick, those Prospit bastards won't know what hit them."<br>"I'll hold you to that." She nodded, fighting to regain her composure, "Where is our brother and his servant?"  
>"Bro and Jake?" Dave asked, "Couldn't find em."<br>"Dirk skipping out again?"  
>"Yup."<br>"Father will not like that."  
>"I don't care."<p>

Rose cracked a smile, "Sometimes I worry about those two. I mean, they spend so much time alone together, people may think things."  
>Dave felt a shiver go up his spine, "And that's bad because?"<br>"Its illegal and Jake could be executed for it." Rose replied, "And Dirk could loose his title of Crowned Prince to set an example for the Kingdom."  
>Dave turned away from her and looked ahead, trying to keep a straight face, "Let's just find out what Father wants."<br>Rose looked at Dave with a crooked, almost sly smile, "Of course."

* * *

><p>So, please tell me what you think! This is my very first fan fiction… usually I just read them or help people with theirs, never write them. So please tell me what you think! I'll try to keep updates fast, because I know how annoying it is to have slow updates. Oh! And since this is my first story, please tell me if the format is easy to read, or if I should change it up, thank you so much!<p>

And yes, you can notice Roxy and Jane are not mentioned, though Dirk and Jake are clearly in this chapter, don't worry. They come in later, as do the rest of the characters. The first chapter is just introducing the story and the settings.


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Presents

While waiting for the two day waiting period, I ended up writing 3 chapters, so here you go! I've got a lot of down time right now, because I am sick with Mono, so if there is any errors I am sorry. 

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO: Birthday presents<p>

The large double doors leading into the throne room opened up, and the younger two Royal Siblings walked in. The throne room was dark, lit only by a few flickering candles lighting the walls, and the fireplace positioned behind two large high-backed thrones at the far end. Dark pillars decorated in the same purple fabric that lined the halls of the Derse Castle stretched out from the doors and down the slender room, casting shadows all over the floor. The burgundy and purple carpet extended to the raised platform where the two thrones sat. Right between the two large thrones, rested a smaller one, and on the outside of both the taller ones were two chairs.

Sitting in one of the thrones was a large muscular man - easily three times the size of the two children walking down the carpet to see him.

King Kaiser Von Strider nodded in greeting when he saw his two youngest children. He wore only the official Derse colours, and his face was hidden beneath hair, either the thick greying beard on his chin, the equally thick greying moustache that stretched down and blended with his beard, or his long hair that draped down over his shoulders.

Dave wasn't sure exactly why his heart started pounding nervously whenever he saw his father, or why every time he entered the throne room, a feeling of fear gripped his chest. All he knew was his entire 'cool kid' act went straight out the window whenever he entered that room. And Rose seemed to have the same feeling. He could feel her tense up beside him. Her large pink eyes locked on their father as they walked briskly down the room.

The two stopped at the foot of the platform and Rose quickly picked up the sides of her dress, and curtsied, bowing her head as low as she could. Dave followed by example, and placed his hand over his stomach and bowed as well.

The King nodded again, he stood up. He looked even larger standing up, more like a mountain then a man. Dave struggled to keep himself from shaking. "My children!" He said, his voice loud and deep. He moved his arms outwards in a sweeping motion as he did, emphasizing his words.  
>"Good morning, Father." Rose said, her voice as steady as ever.<br>"Morning." Dave mumbled.

The King looked at each of their faces before sitting back down. He motioned for the two to come up onto the platform. The twins did not waste a second climbing up onto it.

"For what reason have you summoned us, Father?" Rose asked,  
>"Must a Father have a reason to speak with his children?" The King asked,<br>"No Father." Rose shook her head, "But you are a busy man, one as busy as you normally does not have time for socialization."

Dave looked over at his sister. This is why he left most of the talking to her when in front of their Dad. He knew from experience that one wrong word would be a backside to the face, and a week cleaning out the stables.

The King smiled, "Yes my Princess. Far to busy. But on today of all days, I can afford to let some duties slide." He patted his knee, "Come my daughter, sit on your father's knee. My Sorcerer has told me you've been taking your studies very seriously, and I want to hear all about it."  
>Rose looked sceptical for a moment, but knew better then to disobey. She walked up and let the large man lift her up and place her on his knee. "Why didn't anyone tell me you two were getting so big?"<p>

Dave wanted to respond 'maybe if you saw us more then once a week you'd see that for yourself', but decided against it. He stood there awkwardly until the King beckoned him over as well.

Dave stood beside the throne, and the King patted him on the shoulder so hard it hurt. Dave tried not to let that show though.

"You two are looking more and more like your Mother every day." The King said sadly, "May she rest in peace." He sighed and looked at their faces, "Today you are both thirteen years old. Today you both will go through your Coming Of Age Ceremony." He paused again to study both of their faces, "Growing way to fast… well, Happy Birthday my children."  
>"Thank you Father." Rose nodded,<br>"Thanks." Dave replied in a low tone.

The King picked Rose up again, and carried her over to The Queen's old throne. He placed her down in it. She quickly adjusted herself to the soft chair. The King then turned around and beckoned Dave to sit in his own throne.

Dave looked confused for a second. "What?"  
>"You are an adult now, and it is your birthday, my son. You may sit in the King's Chair, just for today."<br>Dave looked from The King to his sister. Rose was glaring at him. With a sigh, he turned and hoisted himself into the King's Throne.

The King stepped backwards, looking at his children with pride, "Its time I gave you both your birthday presents."  
>"Our presents Father?" Rose asked,<br>"You don't expect to have your birthday without presents do you?" He asked, "Come, come! I have arranged the perfect gifts for adults like you."

The way he said that, had Dave worried.

The King whistled, and once again, the throne room doors opened. Two guards clad in black and white armour came in, dragging behind them two figures, their hands pulled in front of them and chained. Dave felt his face pale as he saw the two figures.

It was not hard to tell they were peasants, and poor peasants at that. The peasant's wrists were both raw from the chains, and they were dragging their feet due to the heavy chains tied around their ankles. Both of the peasants were very skinny - though the boy was nearly sickly-skinny, his tattered old rags hanging off his bony limbs.

The last time he had seen a sight like this, was on his brother's thirteenth birthday - when Jake was dragged in and given to Dirk as a slave. Dave did not have to think twice on what was happening now. These two were their presents.

The two guards stopped at the foot of the platform, tugged the chains holding the two prisoners so hard, the two fell to their knees, before bowing on one knee to the royal family themselves. Dave could not get a good look at the two of them because of the darkness of the room, but he could see that they were both dark haired, though the boy had shaggier hair then the female, and his hair hung in his face.

"As tradition states, on your thirteenth birthday, you are given a slave. This slave will serve you in whatever way you want. If that slave were to displease you in any way, you have the right to deal with that how you see fit. If that punishment is death, feel free to request a new one." The King stated, stepping aside so the two could see their gifts more clearly.

Dave wished he could see Rose's expression, but he could not look over in her direction for fear it would dishonour his father. He kept his eyes peeled forward.

"Princess Rose," The King beamed, "To you, I give you the slave girl, Kanaya Maryam, though if that name does not suit you, you can change it."  
>"May I ask for what reason this young girl became a slave?" Dave could tell Rose was trying to keep her voice level, but the agitation in her tone was clear.<br>Luckily, the King seemed to miss that and turned to the guards, "You heard her."  
>The Guard quickly nodded and said, "The Slave Girl Kanaya Maryam's family could not afford to pay their taxes, so as per law, they had to sell one of their children into slavery to the King to make up for what they owe."<p>

Dave really could not wait for Dirk to take over and change some of these laws… hopefully Dirk will…

The King continued, "This boy is presented to you, my son, Prince Dave."

Dave frowned. Was the King mocking him? Why present with such a scrawny half-starved slave? He did not even want one! This boy was in nearly - if not worse - shape then Jake was when he first arrived…and Dave had seen with his own eyes how badly that seems to go. He saw how his brother got 'baby kitten syndrome' over Jake, and did everything he could to nurse Jake back to health - and saw how badly Jake wanted to make it up to Dirk for that…and how that lead to…

Dave did not even want to think about that.

"And what about this boy?" Rose asked, taking over for Dave's lack of interest.  
>The guard holding the boy's chain stiffened and said, "This boy's name is unknown. He hasn't spoken a word to anyone since getting here. He was captured trying to cross the Derse Border and was rumoured to be a Prospitian Spy."<p>

Dave straightened up, "A spy?"  
>Rose did not look impressed, "And you let him live?"<br>"The original plan was to starve him to death in the dungeons, but the King came up to us yesterday and asked for him to be brought up today."  
>Dave looked thoroughly disgusted, "That's torture! Are you serious?"<br>"Dave!" Rose snapped.  
>"Yes." The King nodded, "I thought killing him would be too light a punishment for a Prosbitian spy, so I decided to punish him with a life of slavery."<p>

"I…I keep telling you…" The boy suddenly spoke. Startling everyone. He did not move, still sitting on his knees, his hands chained in front of him, and his head bowed. His voice was so crackly and he sounded severely dehydrated, "I…I'm not a spy…I'm not…"  
>"Shut up Prospitian scum!" The guard snapped, pulling on the chain so hard that the boy fell face-first into the carpet, "And we keep asking, if your not a spy, then why the hell were you trying to sneak into Derse?"<br>"I was…running…away." The boy replied weakly.

Dave's expression went from disgusted to interested in a mere second. He pushed himself off the chair and walked down the stairs and past the guard.

"Dave? What are you…" Rose asked, but stopped mid-sentence,

Dave crouched down so he was more level with the boy's height. He did not try to move - he was probably too weak to move. "What is your name?"  
>The boy did not reply. He just buried his face in the carpet.<br>"That was an order." Dave snapped,

The boy finally moved. He slowly looked up and looked Dave straight in the face. Dave nearly gasped. The boy's face was badly bruised, and one eye was nearly swollen shut. The other eye was a brilliant blue colour - looking more dull and defeated by the second. Dave wasn't sure if the boy was biting his lip, or he had an overbite of three teeth, or both.

The guard reached over and grabbed the boy by the hair on the back of his head and pulled him up into a sitting position, the boy cried out in pain as the guard did so.

"You answer your master when ordered!" He yelled.  
>Instantly, Dave reached out and grabbed the Guard's wrist, squeezing it with enough force to make the guard release the boy's head. The boy collapsed at their feet with a whimper, and Dave glared at the guard, "That WILL NOT be necessary. I can punish my own slaves."<br>"Y-Yes Your Majesty." The guard instantly backed off.

Rose quickly stood up, "Well Father, thank you for the gifts. We'd better start…training them right away."  
>The King nodded, his eyes were glued to the back of Dave's head and he did not remove them as he answered her, "Just make sure you and your brother are ready for the Ceremony. It starts at five-o'clock sharp. That girl I gave you, her family owns a garment shop, and her mother was raising her to be a seamstress. She may be helpful in getting your gown on tonight."<br>"Yes Father." Rose said coldly as she walked over. The guard unchained the girl and Rose beckoned the girl to follow her, "Your name is Kanaya, am I right?"  
>"Yes." Though Kanaya's voice was cool and collected, it was shaking with fright.<br>"There is no need to be afraid." Rose promised, "Come, let me show you around the castle."  
>"Yes, My Lady." Kanaya followed Rose out of the throne room, constantly looking over her shoulder as she did so.<p>

Dave barely noticed them go. He was angry. He knew this was more of his Dad's passive-aggressive parenting. He knew The King chose this boy as a test for him. It was the same thing he did with Dirk and Jake. Jake was also a P.O.W from Prospit, and he was taken from the dungeons to test Dirk. The King wanted to see how well the Princes could control an enemy. He knew from the past, that the King would be watching every single one of Dave and this boy's moves for the next year or so, and if the boy did nothing suspicious, he'd leave them alone. He knew perfectly well that the King did not believe this boy was a spy, and that's why this was happening. They only captured him and brought him here as a test for Dave.

And it was things like this that made Dave hate his Dad more and more.

Dave waited for the guards to unchain the boy, "Can you stand?"  
>The boy did not reply, he just laid where the guard had dropped him.<p>

Dave looked back and saw his father studying him, waiting to see what he will do. He cursed under his breath and grabbed the boy's arm, "I can't have you serve my every beck and whim if you're just going to lay there like a fucking vegetable. Let's get you something to eat."

… … … … … …

Chapter 3: I'm Not A Spy

"Hey, dude slow down. You're going to make yourself sick." Dave snapped, pulling the bowl of whatever slop the chef's had cooked up. Dave's new servant's face dropped, as Dave pulled the bowl away. The defeated look on the boy's face was more then Dave could stand. With a sigh, Dave pushed it back, and the boy dug back into it.

Dave watched the boy eat. The Chef's had offered to make him something, but he wasn't hungry. There would be a big dinner tonight anyway. That, and seeing whatever the hell-slop his new servant was eating kind of made him loose his appetite.

Here in the light of the Dining Hall, Dave could finally get a better look at the boy. He was about the same age as Dave though his messy and outgrown hair and attire made him look way younger. He watched the boy pause eating only long enough to gulp down his glass of water.

"So, are you going to tell me your name yet?" Dave asked again,  
>The boy stopped eating, and it took Dave a minute to realize there was nothing left on the boys plate to eat. The boy looked down at the empty plate with a sad expression.<br>"Well?" Dave asked again.  
>"What does it matter?" The boy finally said, "You all think I'm a spy anyway…"<br>"No I don't." Dave replied. He beckoned the Chef to bring more food and looked back at the boy, "The very reason your not dead yet means your not."  
>"What?" He asked,<br>Dave raised an eyebrow, "If the King really thought you were a spy, he would have killed you on the spot."  
>"But then why…" The boy muttered, his eyes started to water.<br>"Why did you end up being locked in the dungeon for god knows how long and then be punished with a life of slavery?" Dave finished, "Because my Dad is a sadistic asshole who likes to see others suffer."

The boy fell silent, tears finally spilling from his eyes. Dave sighed, "How long were you locked in that dungeon anyway?"  
>With that, the boy fell apart. Dave saw his shoulders begin to shake uncontrollably and he collapsed on the table with a loud sob. He wrapped his arms around his head and cried loudly into them, "T-three weeks!"<br>"Three weeks? What the fuck? Are you serious?" Dave replied. Three weeks was a long to starve. They had to have fed or given him water sometime, even though he was so sickly skinny. The boy just nodded into his arms, still crying.

Dave did not know what to do. He just sat there awkwardly, playing with the end of his sleeve, "Hey… its ok now man. I won't let you go back there."  
>The boy's sobs subsided a bit, "I just want to go home!"<br>Dave awkwardly reached over and patted the boy on the shoulder. There was nothing cool or ironic about this situation. He really had no idea how to react, "Why the fuck did you come to Derse anyway?"  
>The boy leaned up slightly, looking over at Dave, his face was red from crying, "I was looking for someone…"<p>

Dave raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. A servant came over with two plates, and Dave looked down at it in disgust. He never ordered anything… at least it wasn't the same slop as last time.

"I was looking for my brother." The boy finally said.  
>"Your brother?" Dave asked,<br>"Well… he's not really my brother…I'm not sure we're really even related. But we were both taken in by the same person." He continued, he sniffled and was looking at the food put on the table.  
>"Dude, you know you can eat it." Dave said, "And go on."<br>"I can?" The boy said, a smile finally cracking on his face,  
>"Yeah dude, no need to ask."<p>

The boy dug in, talking to Dave in between bites, "Yeah! Nanna was really great. She and her son took me and my Brother after we had no where to go…but then the Queen ordered conscription for all the adult males, and Dad and my brother had to go to war…"  
>"Let me guess…they did not come back?"<br>The boy nodded, "We got a letter saying that Dad was killed in action, and my brother was missing."  
>"And you decided to go after him?" Dave asked,<br>"Not right away…" The boy replied, "We were both devastated, and it really did a number on Nanna's health. I wasn't old enough to go to war, so the Queen let us be…but a few months ago… Nanna died."  
>"I'm sorry to hear that." Dave said.<br>"Yeah…" The boy sniffled, "I had nowhere to go…the Queen was going to make me go to war anyway…so I decided to try and find my brother."  
>"When did he disappear?" Dave asked,<br>"Years ago… maybe eight or nine?" He stated,  
>"That's not helpful."<br>"I'm sorry."

The two fell silent again, and Dave's new servant went back to eating his food. Dave wondered what the fuck he was going to do with him. He never really thought about owning his own servant before. What was he supposed to do? Order the kid to clean his room?

"Maybe we'll start with your wardrobe." Dave said out loud,  
>"W-what?" The boy stuttered, finishing off his second plate,<br>Dave blushed, he hadn't realized he said that out loud, "I mean, I can't have my servant looking like a god damn hobo. This is a castle, not a freaken hostel."

The boy looked down at his outfit and blushed. At least he had stopped crying - that was a huge bonus.

"And then maybe…we'll look into finding you something for that damn party tonight, because if I fucking have to go, I might as well have someone there to talk to." Dave ordered. His tone softened, "And then… maybe we'll look into finding what happened to this brother of yours?"  
>The boy's face brightened up, "Really!"<p>

Dave rolled his eyes and turned to a maid walking by, "I want a bath run in my room within the next ten minutes."  
>"Yes Your Majesty." She said, and hurried off with her orders.<p>

Dave sighed and stood up, "Well. Let's get going. You need a bath and a trip to the doctor, and I need to sit down and collect my thoughts."  
>"Thank you, Your ma-"<br>"Dave."  
>"Thank you, Dave!"<p>

Dave rolled his eyes, "Let's go…uh…"  
>"John." The boy said with a dorky smile. Dave turned around and looked at him, and the boy smile widened, "My name is John… John Egbert!"<p>

… … … … … …

"Its not that bad." Rose said softly, lightly touching the bruised skin around John's eye,  
>"But not exactly all that presentable." Kanaya stated.<p>

The four of them were sitting in Dave's room, though when John had entered it, he swore he just walked into someone's house other then room. The room was huge, and sectioned off into different rooms. It had a living room right on the other side of the doors leading into it, carpeted with a dark red, soft material, and decorated with black-painted furniture. There was also a sleeping room, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and den. Dave had laughed when John stated it was bigger then any house he had ever seen.

"Ow!" John flinched away from Rose's touch,  
>"Oh shut up." Rose snapped, "A simple healing spell, that's all it will take to heal some of the bruises and cuts."<p>

John was sitting on the wooden 'couch' placed in the 'living room'. The couch was layered with fluffy pillows and blankets, making it soft to sit on, all of them were either hues or red or white. Rose was kneeling in front of him, checking his injuries over - her new slave, Kanaya, was standing behind her awkwardly, not sure what to do. Her brother, Dave, was leaning against the far wall, his arms folded and an indifferent expression on his face.

"What were they doing? Beating you down there?" Rose questioned, sliding a wand out of a hidden pocket on her dress.

John looked over at Dave, wondering what to respond, but Dave remained as stoic-faced as ever. The blonde-haired Prince seemed detached from everyone there, and it was starting to make John worry…

A knock came from the door. Dave made no motion to answer it, so Rose sighed and turned towards it, "Come in."

The door opened up a crack, and a woman with long black hair, and pink eyes stepped in, "Your Maj-Esti-Es. The C-Er-Emony will b-Egin shortly, if you would not mind, w-E ar-E r-Eady to dr-Ess you."  
>"Thank you." Rose stated. The girl cheered and left.<br>"Why must she carry on her 'e's' and pronounce them so loudly?" Kanaya asked,  
>"I do not know." Rose said, turning back to John, "Hold still."<p>

She incanted a few words in a language John had never heard before, and a strange glow spread from the wand and covered his entire body. He gasped as he felt the pain disappear.

"There." Rose promised, "As good as new. Now We must go back to my chambers to dress. Kanaya is going as my Lady in Waiting. I assume you are bringing John along with you?"  
>"No, I was planning on going to this motherfucking boring shit all by myself like a badass."<br>"Oh… that's ok… I could use the rest." John said quietly,  
>"I was being sarcastic." Dave retorted, "Your coming, Egbert."<br>John nodded, "Oh, ok!"

Rose sighed and stood up, "Dave, John has been through a lot. For the next few days, try being nice to him and try not to be, well Dave." She walked over to the door, ignoring Dave's sarcastic response, and opened the door, "Come Kanaya."  
>"Yes Milady." She replied, following Kanaya out.<p>

Dave and John looked at each other. What now? Dave thought. Another knock came at the door. Dave sighed and turned towards it, "Forget something?"  
>"Yeah. I forgot to strife your sarcastic ass lil' man!"<br>Dave's face paled for a second, but he quickly regained his focus and called, "Fuck off!"  
>The door opened and Dirk and Jake walked in with a smile on his face, "Hey Birthday boy!"<br>"Sup Bro?" Dave asked.  
>"Nothin' but the beat!" Dirk replied, walking over to Dave. The two fist-bumped and laughed.<p>

John looked over at the two awkwardly. He had never seen this other person before, but he looked a lot like Dave, only, older. He then looked over at Jake, eyeing the other boy suspiciously.

"Is that what your wearing to the Ceremony?" Dave asked.

Dirk looked down at his outfit. He was still wearing the thin cotton shirt and worn-out leather pants. "What? Not ironic enough for you?"  
>"No, I think it would be rad if you showed up like that. Dad on the other hand, might disown you." Dave shrugged,<br>"Ah crap. Right. I guess I'd better go dress up then…" Dirk complained,  
>"No shit." Dave replied.<p>

For the third time that day, a knock sounded at the door again.

"For fuck's sakes!" Dave complained, "What now!"

One of the castle's many tailors walked in, "Oh good! Your all in here. I am here to make sure all your royal garments fit appropriately?"

Dave and Dirk both frowned. Dirk slid his hands into his pockets, "Just no fucking poofy-asshole pants." 

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think! I'm really knew to this whole Fanfiction thing. I'll upload the next chapter soon. <p>


	3. Chapter 3: I Am Not A Spy

Chapter 3: I'm Not A Spy

"Hey, dude slow down. You're going to make yourself sick." Dave snapped, pulling the bowl of whatever slop the chef's had cooked up. Dave's new servant's face dropped, as Dave pulled the bowl away. The defeated look on the boy's face was more then Dave could stand. With a sigh, Dave pushed it back, and the boy dug back into it.

Dave watched the boy eat. The Chef's had offered to make him something, but he wasn't hungry. There would be a big dinner tonight anyway. That, and seeing whatever the hell-slop his new servant was eating kind of made him loose his appetite.

Here in the light of the Dining Hall, Dave could finally get a better look at the boy. He was about the same age as Dave though his messy and outgrown hair and attire made him look way younger. He watched the boy pause eating only long enough to gulp down his glass of water.

"So, are you going to tell me your name yet?" Dave asked again,  
>The boy stopped eating, and it took Dave a minute to realize there was nothing left on the boys plate to eat. The boy looked down at the empty plate with a sad expression.<br>"Well?" Dave asked again.  
>"What does it matter?" The boy finally said, "You all think I'm a spy anyway…"<br>"No I don't." Dave replied. He beckoned the Chef to bring more food and looked back at the boy, "The very reason your not dead yet means your not."  
>"What?" He asked,<br>Dave raised an eyebrow, "If the King really thought you were a spy, he would have killed you on the spot."  
>"But then why…" The boy muttered, his eyes started to water.<br>"Why did you end up being locked in the dungeon for god knows how long and then be punished with a life of slavery?" Dave finished, "Because my Dad is a sadistic asshole who likes to see others suffer."

The boy fell silent, tears finally spilling from his eyes. Dave sighed, "How long were you locked in that dungeon anyway?"  
>With that, the boy fell apart. Dave saw his shoulders begin to shake uncontrollably and he collapsed on the table with a loud sob. He wrapped his arms around his head and cried loudly into them, "T-three weeks!"<br>"Three weeks? What the fuck? Are you serious?" Dave replied. Three weeks was a long to starve. They had to have fed or given him water sometime, even though he was so sickly skinny. The boy just nodded into his arms, still crying.

Dave did not know what to do. He just sat there awkwardly, playing with the end of his sleeve, "Hey… its ok now man. I won't let you go back there."  
>The boy's sobs subsided a bit, "I just want to go home!"<br>Dave awkwardly reached over and patted the boy on the shoulder. There was nothing cool or ironic about this situation. He really had no idea how to react, "Why the fuck did you come to Derse anyway?"  
>The boy leaned up slightly, looking over at Dave, his face was red from crying, "I was looking for someone…"<p>

Dave raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. A servant came over with two plates, and Dave looked down at it in disgust. He never ordered anything… at least it wasn't the same slop as last time.

"I was looking for my brother." The boy finally said.  
>"Your brother?" Dave asked,<br>"Well… he's not really my brother…I'm not sure we're really even related. But we were both taken in by the same person." He continued, he sniffled and was looking at the food put on the table.  
>"Dude, you know you can eat it." Dave said, "And go on."<br>"I can?" The boy said, a smile finally cracking on his face,  
>"Yeah dude, no need to ask."<p>

The boy dug in, talking to Dave in between bites, "Yeah! Nanna was really great. She and her son took me and my Brother after we had no where to go…but then the Queen ordered conscription for all the adult males, and Dad and my brother had to go to war…"  
>"Let me guess…they did not come back?"<br>The boy nodded, "We got a letter saying that Dad was killed in action, and my brother was missing."  
>"And you decided to go after him?" Dave asked,<br>"Not right away…" The boy replied, "We were both devastated, and it really did a number on Nanna's health. I wasn't old enough to go to war, so the Queen let us be…but a few months ago… Nanna died."  
>"I'm sorry to hear that." Dave said.<br>"Yeah…" The boy sniffled, "I had nowhere to go…the Queen was going to make me go to war anyway…so I decided to try and find my brother."  
>"When did he disappear?" Dave asked,<br>"Years ago… maybe eight or nine?" He stated,  
>"That's not helpful."<br>"I'm sorry."

The two fell silent again, and Dave's new servant went back to eating his food. Dave wondered what the fuck he was going to do with him. He never really thought about owning his own servant before. What was he supposed to do? Order the kid to clean his room?

"Maybe we'll start with your wardrobe." Dave said out loud,  
>"W-what?" The boy stuttered, finishing off his second plate,<br>Dave blushed, he hadn't realized he said that out loud, "I mean, I can't have my servant looking like a god damn hobo. This is a castle, not a freaken hostel."

The boy looked down at his outfit and blushed. At least he had stopped crying - that was a huge bonus.

"And then maybe…we'll look into finding you something for that damn party tonight, because if I fucking have to go, I might as well have someone there to talk to." Dave ordered. His tone softened, "And then… maybe we'll look into finding what happened to this brother of yours?"  
>The boy's face brightened up, "Really!"<p>

Dave rolled his eyes and turned to a maid walking by, "I want a bath run in my room within the next ten minutes."  
>"Yes Your Majesty." She said, and hurried off with her orders.<p>

Dave sighed and stood up, "Well. Let's get going. You need a bath and a trip to the doctor, and I need to sit down and collect my thoughts."  
>"Thank you, Your ma-"<br>"Dave."  
>"Thank you, Dave!"<p>

Dave rolled his eyes, "Let's go…uh…"  
>"John." The boy said with a dorky smile. Dave turned around and looked at him, and the boy smile widened, "My name is John… John Egbert!"<p>

… … … … … …

"Its not that bad." Rose said softly, lightly touching the bruised skin around John's eye,  
>"But not exactly all that presentable." Kanaya stated.<p>

The four of them were sitting in Dave's room, though when John had entered it, he swore he just walked into someone's house other then room. The room was huge, and sectioned off into different rooms. It had a living room right on the other side of the doors leading into it, carpeted with a dark red, soft material, and decorated with black-painted furniture. There was also a sleeping room, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and den. Dave had laughed when John stated it was bigger then any house he had ever seen.

"Ow!" John flinched away from Rose's touch,  
>"Oh shut up." Rose snapped, "A simple healing spell, that's all it will take to heal some of the bruises and cuts."<p>

John was sitting on the wooden 'couch' placed in the 'living room'. The couch was layered with fluffy pillows and blankets, making it soft to sit on, all of them were either hues or red or white. Rose was kneeling in front of him, checking his injuries over - her new slave, Kanaya, was standing behind her awkwardly, not sure what to do. Her brother, Dave, was leaning against the far wall, his arms folded and an indifferent expression on his face.

"What were they doing? Beating you down there?" Rose questioned, sliding a wand out of a hidden pocket on her dress.

John looked over at Dave, wondering what to respond, but Dave remained as stoic-faced as ever. The blonde-haired Prince seemed detached from everyone there, and it was starting to make John worry…

A knock came from the door. Dave made no motion to answer it, so Rose sighed and turned towards it, "Come in."

The door opened up a crack, and a woman with long black hair, and pink eyes stepped in, "Your Maj-Esti-Es. The C-Er-Emony will b-Egin shortly, if you would not mind, w-E ar-E r-Eady to dr-Ess you."  
>"Thank you." Rose stated. The girl cheered and left.<br>"Why must she carry on her 'e's' and pronounce them so loudly?" Kanaya asked,  
>"I do not know." Rose said, turning back to John, "Hold still."<p>

She incanted a few words in a language John had never heard before, and a strange glow spread from the wand and covered his entire body. He gasped as he felt the pain disappear.

"There." Rose promised, "As good as new. Now We must go back to my chambers to dress. Kanaya is going as my Lady in Waiting. I assume you are bringing John along with you?"  
>"No, I was planning on going to this motherfucking boring shit all by myself like a badass."<br>"Oh… that's ok… I could use the rest." John said quietly,  
>"I was being sarcastic." Dave retorted, "Your coming, Egbert."<br>John nodded, "Oh, ok!"

Rose sighed and stood up, "Dave, John has been through a lot. For the next few days, try being nice to him and try not to be, well Dave." She walked over to the door, ignoring Dave's sarcastic response, and opened the door, "Come Kanaya."  
>"Yes Milady." She replied, following Kanaya out.<p>

Dave and John looked at each other. What now? Dave thought. Another knock came at the door. Dave sighed and turned towards it, "Forget something?"  
>"Yeah. I forgot to strife your sarcastic ass lil' man!"<br>Dave's face paled for a second, but he quickly regained his focus and called, "Fuck off!"  
>The door opened and Dirk and Jake walked in with a smile on his face, "Hey Birthday boy!"<br>"Sup Bro?" Dave asked.  
>"Nothin' but the beat!" Dirk replied, walking over to Dave. The two fist-bumped and laughed.<p>

John looked over at the two awkwardly. He had never seen this other person before, but he looked a lot like Dave, only, older. He then looked over at Jake, eyeing the other boy suspiciously.

"Is that what your wearing to the Ceremony?" Dave asked.

Dirk looked down at his outfit. He was still wearing the thin cotton shirt and worn-out leather pants. "What? Not ironic enough for you?"  
>"No, I think it would be rad if you showed up like that. Dad on the other hand, might disown you." Dave shrugged,<br>"Ah crap. Right. I guess I'd better go dress up then…" Dirk complained,  
>"No shit." Dave replied.<p>

For the third time that day, a knock sounded at the door again.

"For fuck's sakes!" Dave complained, "What now!"

One of the castle's many tailors walked in, "Oh good! Your all in here. I am here to make sure all your royal garments fit appropriately?"

Dave and Dirk both frowned. Dirk slid his hands into his pockets, "Just no fucking poofy-asshole pants."

* * *

><p>Last Chapter I did while waiting through the wait period. I'm hoping to get one chapter out a day if I can until I am better :)<p>

Please review! I'm not going to bribe anyone for reviews. I hate seeing that. An author should not have to wait for *insert amount of views here* to write a new chapter.

But because I have never done a fan fic, only helped others with theirs, I'd love to know how I am doing, or what you think on it :D


	4. Chapter 4: Coming of Age Ceremony

So another chapter written under the painful sufferings of Mono. We're almost through the introduction now! Dum dum duhh!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4: Coming Of Age<p>

"Where's your poofy-asshole pants?" Dave sneered,  
>"Fuck off." Dirk grumbled.<p>

John did not know what to think of the two. Did they hate each other? They didn't seem to… they seemed to argue a lot, but it was usually with smiles on their faces. Just thinking about it gave John a headache.

Rose had done a good job cleaning up John's injuries. There was basically none left, and the tailor had done a good job dressing them all up. Much to Dave and Dirk's dislike, they had to dress up in the best Derse had to offer, though it looked like Dave was a little more comfortable in the Knight's get up then Dirk was in his.

Dave was wearing the official uniform of the Derse Knights, a long purple cape, embroided with Derse's symbol, and a darker purple tunic with a thick black leather belt, over leather pants. A sword was strapped to his belt, a sword he would need later when the ceremony started. Dirk on the other hand, was not so lucky and had to wear the Formal Prince Attire - though he drew the line at the pantaloons. Unfortunately, the King would not make him do without the poofy sleeves or anything else, so in Dave's mind, Dirk looked ridiculous, and by how agitated the older Strider looked, Dave could tell that's exactly how Dirk felt.

"Its not my fucking Birthday… why do I need to dress up?" Dirk complained.  
>"Its al'right ol' chum!" Jake said, trying to hold back his laughter, "It doesn't look… too bad."<br>"Yeah, bad would be too light a word." Dave teased, "Calling that outfit bad would be like calling a severed limb a paper cut."  
>"Shut it or you're birthday present from me will be an ass-kicking." Dirk grumbled.<br>Dave grinned cheekily, "I thought you did enough ass-kicking today, if you catch my drift?"  
>Jake's face went bright red, "Dave…" Dirk just grinned.<p>

Rose looked confused, but she did not question what they were talking about. She herself was dressed in her best. Dave and Dirk were already surprised with her attire. They were expecting her to show up in something gothic, but instead showed up in a light purple ball gown. It looked like something a proper princess should wear. Apparently it was Kanaya's idea. The Fashionesta apparently would not let her new master leave the room without something appropriate.

John just stood to the side looking awkward. Dave caught his expression and folded his arms, looking at the boy with curiosity. John lowered his head, "I'm sorry…"  
>Dave raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.<br>"What are you sorry about?" Rose asked,  
>"I shouldn't be here…" John replied looking awkwardly away,<br>Dave sighed and walked over, lightly wrapping an arm around his new servants shoulder, and dragging him over to the group, "You still don't trust us yet, do you?"

John did not reply. He looked at all the faces in the group. Dave's was stoic as usual- though John could feel the happiness Dave hid under his 'poker face' through his touch, Rose was just standing there, a small smile on her own face, with Kanaya standing behind her, her hands folded in front of her new, beautiful red dress that Rose had given her. John knew why she looked a lot more comfortable here then he did, and that was because she was given as a slave by her own family to pay for taxes. Her work at the castle will pay off her parent's debt… John on the other hand, was captured as an 'enemy', and being held here as a slave.

"Your Highnesses!" A woman said, coming up behind them, "The Ceremony will begin shortly, Prince Dirk, and your attendant, if you do not mind, please follow me to the Throne Room where we will have you seated for the Ceremony."

Dave could feel his pulse pick up. This was it! The moment he had been waiting for all his life was just before him. He let his arm - that was still resting on John's shoulder - fall to his side and he took a deep breathe. He could feel Rose glaring at him without even looking at her. She was still worried about him becoming a Knight.

The woman then turned to John and Kanaya, "If you two would also follow me as well, we can get set up."  
>"Follow you?" John looked nervously at Dave and Rose, wondering what he should do.<br>"Since you are our personal slaves," Rose stated, "You get a special seat at all occasions at the castle - you will be told to stand slightly behind our thrones and to the right, just do what Jake does, he's been doing this for awhile."  
>Jake nodded with a large smile, he winked at the two of them, "Yup! Just do what I do, fellows!"<br>John shivered and nodded. But did not say anything.  
>"Its cool man," Dave replied, "We'll be over there shortly!"<p>

John seemed slightly relieved upon hearing that, and quickly followed after Dirk, Jake, and Kanaya. Dave fought down a grin. Good! John was finally starting to open up to him! Dave could see that there was more to John then the boy was showing. There was a hidden goofiness about him, that Dave couldn't wait to get out.

Another servant walked up to them, "The King has instructed me to lead you two to the entrance to the throne room."

Rose nodded, but Dave just rolled his eyes. They had been over this a thousand times in rehearsals already. Rose and Dave would enter the Throne Room, and walk down the isle, the room would be set up with hundreds of chairs all in rows for the guests, and their father and brother would be seated in their thrones waiting for them.

"Are you ready, brother?" Rose asked,  
>"Like a race horse at the starting line." Dave really did not feel like coming up with a better metaphor, "Come on!"<br>Rose hesitated a second, and then followed.

The Servant led them straight to the doors, where several other servants greeted them, fussing over them, and making sure their outfits and hair were perfect. It was that moment that Dave noticed Rose's hair had been put up. She never wore her hair up, but here it was, rolled up 'Cinderella-style', a few stands of hair purposely flowing down.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Rose snapped,  
>"I'm just wondering why Kanaya wasn't here earlier. Could have saved us a lot of hassle on other occasions, and a lot less fights with the help." Dave shrugged. Rose huffed, but did not reply.<p>

Trumpets sounded on the other side of the door, signalling their time to enter, and Rose and Dave watched as some servants opened the doors from the inside.

Rose took in a deep breath, and started forward, Dave instep with her. She was amazed at how well the Throne Room had come together. The isles were perfectly aliened, and full of people. The isle the two walked down was lines with rose petals, and the ends of the isles were wrapped in a luscious purple fabric. An entire orchestra started as they walked down, playing the Derse National Anthem. The four thrones at the top were decorated with ribbons. It was the most beautiful sight she had seen in awhile. The King sat in his Throne, a look of pride on his face, and Dirk sat in his throne, a look of pure boredom on his. Jake stood behind Dirk's throne with his usual smile. He looked excited, and what wasn't there to be excited about? Today was the day the Twins were to be recognized as adults…

…And Dave would start his training to go off to war…

She pushed the thought out of her head. She could not let that bother her. Dave was tough - he had been training all his life, whether it was against a trainer, or even strife's with his brother. All that would be different was that Dave would be labelled a Knight…

Before they knew it, the two were standing at the foot of the platform. Two Servants stood came out from the sidelines - one picking up the end of Dave's cape, the other, picking up the trails of Rose's dress, and the two walked up the stairs.

The King nodded, more like a bow of the head then anything as the two reached the top of the stairs. The Servants dropped the trails of Dave's cape, and Rose's dress, and stepped to the side. The King and Crowned Prince stood up, and the trumpets sounded again. The Twins could hear the entire room stand up behind them.

Dave looked over behind his own throne, and John was indeed standing there, looking completely lost and helpless. He shot the other boy a reassuring smile.

Rose elbowed him in the ribs, but he knew better then to complain in front of the audience. She was signalling him to step forward. Fighting back a sigh, he stepped up in front of the King and dropped to one knee.

The King put a hand on Dave's shoulder, and the other one on Rose's, "My loyal subjects!" He boomed, "Today is a glorious day, one that shall forever be marked in the fabric of our tapestries and song! Today is the day, our youngest royal Prince and Princess become adults!"

Dave fought down a blush… here we go…the dreaded 'coming of age' speech.

"The day you were born," The King said loudly, loud enough for the people in the very back to hear, "Was a most memorisable day, a day full of happiness - and of grief. Though we lost our beloved Queen, we gained two bright new children, two children who have now grown up into two talented young adults." Dave did not look up, but he could hear the pride crack through his father's voice. "From today onwards, you shall no longer be looked upon as children. Today you start your journey into adulthood. Rise Prince and Princess of Derse."

Dave and Rose both stood up. Dave quickly shot a glance at his sister, but she was looking ahead, her eyes locked on their Father. The King stepped back, as did Rose. Dave felt panic set in. Did he miss something? Was he supposed to step back too? But before he could think it through, The King looked at Dave and said, "Prince Dave Strider, draw your sword."

Dave flushed and quickly drew his sword as ordered. The King reached out his hand, and Dave handed the sword to his father.

"From hence forth," The King stated as he rested the sword on Dave's shoulder, "I hereby dub thee, Prince Dave, Knight of Derse." He then raised the sword, and rested it on Dave's other shoulder. "From hence forth, you will be required to serve your Kingdom, and fight in our name."

He beckoned for Dave to stand, and the audience erupted with applause. The King handed Dave his sword back, and Dave stepped back, letting Rose step forward, she also dropped to one knee in front of him.

"And my dear, sweet Rose." The King said affectionately, "From hence forth, you shall be known as Princess Rose Strider, Seer of Derse. Your studies with Sorcerer Grimdark will be focused on fortune telling, so that one day you may hopefully help lead Derse to victory over those disgusting Prospitians!"

He stepped back, and Rose raised to her feet, stepping back as well, and the audience erupted into applause again.

"Now! Honoured guests! The Grand Hall has been set up for the banquet and party. Feel free to head there whenever you like."

There was a squeaking of chairs as everyone rose and started piling out. The King quickly hugged his children, and then slipped out after them. Dirk also got up, and walked off with Jake in tow.

"Are you going to the party?" Rose asked,  
>"Fuck no, are you kidding me?" Dave complained, "Dad hired that fucking weirdo-bard again."<br>"Bard Gamzee?" Rose asked,  
>"Yeah. That one." Dave replied, "Guys a wack-job. Come on, lets all go back up to my room and do something else. Maybe get to know our new slaves a bit better?"<br>Rose nodded, "That sounds nice." She looked at Kanaya, "Come Kanaya."  
>"Yes Milady." Kanaya nodded.<br>"You comin, Egbert?" Dave asked.  
>John squeaked, and lowered his head. Dave had said that in the form of a question, but John knew he had no choice. With a meek nod of the head, he followed the blonde Prince out.<p>

Dirk ignored his younger sibling's exchanges and got up from his chair and turned around, hoping to see his attendant/lover, but the raven-haired teen was gone. He looked confused and looked around. Jake had done that a few times in the past, after an important event, he would just disappear for a bit. Dirk was used to it by now - though he still wished he knew where Jake went… he would never forgive himself if Jake went off by himself and got hurt…

He started off and out the servant's exit to try and find where he had gone.

… … … … … …

Jake moved swiftly. His head was pounding and his vision was blurry. He should be used to this feeling by now… he felt this way every single time SHE summoned him. SHE never gave him a moments rest…

He couldn't stop though - he had to make sure there was a fair distance between himself and the Royal Family before he answered HER. But the headache was too powerful, SHE was impatient.

Panting, he turned into a hallway lined with doors, and swung one open. He had escaped into the servant's quarters, and had just entered one of the Castle Servant's Rooms. The Castle had several rooms set aside in this wing for the Help. Though the rooms only usually consisted of two beds, and a few other personal knicknacks. Hopefully this one had what he wanted…

There! In the corner, a full-length mirror was propped against the wall. There was a small crack in the top, but otherwise it was fine. It would do…anything at this point would do to get the pounding in his head to stop. He quickly closed the door, hoping no one saw him enter, or the residents of the room return.

He stumbled towards the mirror, placing a hand on it, the other holding his throbbing head. The image in the mirror distorted, and Jake stepped back.

Within a few second, it was not Jake English standing helplessly in the reflection, but someone else. It was a tall, thin - almost gangly woman. Her skin was very pale, almost white in complexion. She wore a brilliant gold gown, the skirt draping down in layers of golden silk and satin. The sleeves of the dress clung to the woman's arms tightly, and the high collar went up almost to the woman's ears. Her long black hair was draped down her back in greying waves, supporting a beautiful golden crown on top.

"My dear, Jake English." Her voice cooed through the mirror. Though her tone was sweet, there was a bitterness and scorn through it that was undisguisable. Her voice was powerful, demanding. "I pray you have news to tell me?"

Jake remained silent. He fell to his knees, looking at the woman with pure disgust.

"Now, now." She snapped, "Don't look at me that way. I have been trying to contact you for a while now, English. Why have you failed to report in?"  
>"G-Go away!" Jake snapped, "I don't want to do this anymore!"<br>"My dear child," The woman's voice turned sour, "I don't believe you have a choice. Now tell me what I want to know."  
>"No!" Jake cried.<p>

The woman narrowed her eyes, and Jake suddenly felt a large pain in his head. The pain was so bad it made him cry out and fall backwards, holding his head with both hands. The woman seemed to enjoy seeing him writh in pain, and watched for a few seconds before stopping it.

Jake leaned up, panting. "I…I can't…"  
>"And what is so important that you would betray me?" She said with amusement, "Has the dashing Prince won over your heart?"<p>

Jake did not respond.

The woman narrowed her eyes again, and he screamed out in pain once more, causing her to laugh, "Remember our deal, English. Tell me what I want to know."  
>Jake sat there panting, his entire body cakes in sweat, "Fine…"<p>

… … … … …

Dirk rounded a corner and walked through the servant's quarters. What was Jake doing down here? Jake slept in Dirk's own private chambers - and if they were sure no one was going to catch them, Jake would even sleep in Dirk's bed. There was absolutely no need for the guy to come down here.

He walked on a bit, looking for where he could have gone, when he heard a scream. He recognized the voice immediately, and his heart skipped a beat. He broke into a run…

Jake! He was screaming…he needed help!

Dirk skidded into a long hallway full of doors, his blonde hair whipping behind him. The screams had stopped. Did something happen? His mind started to play through all the worst-case scenarios that haunted Dirk's nightmares. He flung open the first door in the hall, and thankfully, there he was.

Jake was sitting on the ground, his back to Dirk. He was looking at his reflection in the mirror. Dirk ran over and crouched down in front of Jake, "What happened?"  
>Jake's face was wet with tears and sweat, he looked like he was in a trance. He looked up at Dirk and seemed to snap out of it, "Wuh? Dirk?"<br>"What happened?" Dirk repeated,  
>Jake blushed, "Sorry ol' chap… I got a really bad ankle cramp… you know how those go…"<br>Dirk did not look convinced. He stared at Jake with worry, but when the other teen did not reply, Dirk quickly picked Jake up bridal-style, "Let's just… get you to bed."

Jake would not even look at Dirk. Something was tearing him apart inside, Dirk could see it on his face. He just wished that his lover would tell him what was on his mind…  
>Jake buried his face into Dirk's shirt, "I'm so sorry Dirk…"<br>"For?"  
>"Never mind…" <p>

* * *

><p>Please review, let me know what you think, let me know how I am doing :o<br>And please be nice, I'm new to the world of fan fiction, and sick with Mono :P 


	5. Chapter 5: To The Battlefeild

Today is my Birthday! Today I am another year older! Yay! :D I kept telling everyone if I was not better by my birthday, I'd rage on someone… but instead I wrote a new chapter. Seems fair!

Phew! Looks like you made it through the intro! Thank you so much for reading! When I am feeling better, I'll start doing chapter art, or I'll wait for my weekend and do some chapter art. I am planning a 'trailer' just for fun, but I am not feeling well enough to actually work on it...maybe on my weekend?

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5: To The Battlefield<p>

"Don't let it get away Egbert!"

John laughed as he raised his bow and aimed it at the deer. The horse whinnied under him as he pushed it to run faster. He released the arrow, and sent it flying at the deer - and of course, misses it.

Dave urged his stallion to run faster, racing up near the buck. He tightened the string on his own bow, and launched an arrow, hitting the beast in its neck.

"Good shot!" John cheered, He pulled back on the reigns and the horse slowed to a stop. Dave circled around and stopped is horse beside the black haired derp.

There was never enough days like this. In the year that Dave had had John as an attendant, a lot of that time was spend in the Training Yard practicing for battle. John had accompanied him to many of these training periods, and even offered a few times to help Dave. In this short year, it did not take Dave long to win over John's trust, and soon his friendship.

Being a Prince meant that Dave did not have a lot of 'true friends', a lot of his so called 'friends' were people who just clung on to him because he was royalty. But for some reason, he felt that was different with Dave, Jake, and Kanaya. Yes, they were servants to the castle, and required to make their Patron's happy, but they did not have to be friends with them. It helped though. Having John around really eased the Prince's stress now that he was a Knight.

John himself had opened up, and Dave had finally seen that goofball that he had known was underneath.

John cheered, "Way to go Dave!"  
>Dave smirked triumphantly, "What else do you expect?"<p>

The two dismounted and walked over to the corpse of the deer. Two servants were already running in to pick up the corpse and bring it to the kitchen.

Dave whistled, and John smiled again, "Wow Dave! That's a big one! I don't think we have to do anymore hunting tonight!"  
>"Good. I'm beat." Dave sighed, stretching, "Whatcha wanna do now, Egbert?"<br>John looked thoughtful for a second, then shrugged, "Want to go see a play?"  
>"The only plays you ever want to go see are shitty." Dave retorted,<br>"No way! They are awesome!" John smiled, "That last play where the guy was set up and locked in the dungeon, and escaped and finally got to see his wife and daughter again…that one was the best!"  
>"That one was the shittiest of them all." Dave whined,<br>"Well, what do you want to see?" John asked,  
>"I don't know, Egbert." Dave replied, exasperated, "Fuck the plays. Fuck them like a concubine, and not write the next day."<br>"Your so weird." John laughed, "Want to go find out what Rose and Kanaya are up to?"  
>Dave shrugged, "Rose is probably busy with her studies, and Kanaya is up to her ears making Rose's ball gown for our fourteenth birthday."<br>"Oh yeah! Happy birthday day-after-tomorrow!" John grinned,  
>Dave rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I just expect a kick-ass present from you."<br>"Ok!" John cheered. His face suddenly changed from happy to shocked, "Dave! Behind you!"

Dave gasped and drew his sword, whirling around just in time to block an attack from behind. Dave growled as he locked blades with someone. He looked past the swords and saw the face of his brother.

"Bro!" Dave growled, "What the fuck, man?"  
>"If your going to be a Knight," Dirk grinned mockingly, "You've got to be prepared for anything at anytime."<br>"Whack-job!" Dave snapped, pushing his sword back and breaking the standstill. He jumped backwards so he was facing his brother,  
>"Its 'Go' time lil' bro!" Dirk grinned, "Hope you brought your 'A Game'"<br>"Oh I brought it alright." Dave snapped.  
>"Go Dave!" John cheered.<p>

Jake was standing behind Dirk smiling his usual, dorky smile. John started to walk over towards the older boy when a Servant from the castle came riding up, they pulled their horse to a stop in front of the four.

"Sir Dave!" He said, bowing his head, "The King has summoned you to the War Room immediately!"  
>"The War Room?" Jake asked, his face paling.<br>John felt panic soar through his body. The War Room was used by the Knights to set up attack plans and strategies. Why would the King want Dave there?

Dirk lowered his sword with an interested look, "Really?"  
>Dave quickly sheathed his sword, "About time. I was wondering if Dad was ever going to send me to the Battlefield."<p>

Dave quickly mounted his horse, John grabbed the reigns of his awkwardly. "Should I meet you back home then?"  
>"Your coming with me." Dave replied tonelessly, "You know the rules, we stick together like shit on a horseshoe."<br>John laughed, "Ok!" He mounted his horse, "Lead the way!"

Dirk watched the two of them ride off, before turning back to the woods where he left his own horse.  
>"Where are we going?" Jake asked,<br>"To the War Room. Where else?" Dirk replied sternly,  
>"But we were not summoned…" Jake asked,<br>"If the lil' man is summoned, I'm going too. I need to know if Dave is going to war or not." There was no disguising the worry in his voice.

Jake could understand why. Being the Crowned Prince, Dirk was not allowed to go out to the battlefield 'in case something were to happen', and that is why it was the younger Prince's job to oversee the battles there - meaning that Dirk could not protect Dave way out there. And Dave was still so young… did the King really expect Dave to go out to battle at just fourteen years of age?

The two climbed on their horses and followed the younger teens back towards the castle. The four wasted no time heading up to the War Room.

The War Room was located in one of the top most towers of the Derse Castle. It was a circular room, with windows on all sides to overlook all four corners of Derse. A round table was seated in the middle, a map nailed securely to the table. Little wooden figures that resembled chess-pieces were located all over the map, the white ones symbolizing the Prospit Forces, and the black ones symbolizing the Derse Forces. A group of Knights were circling the map arguing over something.

The King himself stood at the far end of the table, looking thoughtful. He looked up just in time to see the two Princes and their attendants enter the room.

"Dave! Dirk! Perfect timing!" The King smiled, "Dave, come over here, son."

Dave looked at Dirk, but his older brother showed no signs of support. He just stood there with his arms folded, looking thoughtful. After a few seconds, Dave sighed and walked over to stand beside the King. Dirk followed him and stood on the other side, studying the map carefully.

"Dave," The King stated, "We've got a little problem with our battlements at the Derse Border." He pointed at a section where the white pieces had been pushed forward into the Derse Territory, and the black pieces were pushed back. "It appears that Prospit is focusing their attention right here, and we do not have enough men left to cover the gap. Moral there is getting really low, and if we don't do something to fix it, the Prositians may break through."  
>"So you want me to go out there all cool and shit and tear the enemy up, right?" Dave asked,<br>"Exactly." The King nodded, "I want you to lead a group of soldiers, along with supplies, over to this location. Seeing a member of the Royal Family there will raise Moral Support."  
>"Then what?" Dave asked without really thinking.<br>"Nothing much. I don't want you to do much fighting out there yet." The King ordered, "You are still much too young and inexperienced to fight on the frontlines just yet. I need you to deliver the men, the supplies, and give a speech or something to raise the morale. Maybe even stick around for a few days, then get out."  
>Dave frowned, "That's it? Dad, I am sure I can be more help…"<br>"No." The King snapped, "As I said, you are far too young and inexperienced."  
>"If that's it, Father," Dirk said suddenly, in a grave tone, "Why not send me instead? I've got more experience then the runt."<br>Dave glared at his brother, but the King spoke before he could, "Absolutely not. Royalty blessed with the Crown does not get their hands dirty unless they absolutely have to. You will stay here and continue your studies."

John frowned, "Um…" He stopped short. Everyone in the room had turned to look at him. He blushed and said, "What about me? Can I go with the Prince to help?" He knew better now then to use Dave's first name in front of the King.  
>"Fuck yeah man!" Dave nodded,<br>The King did not respond. He ignored the two and continued talking, explaining in detail what the plan was.

Jake listened intently to the exchange, until he noticed they were just going over the same facts over and over again. He leaned against the wall boredly, until a sharp pain twinged in his head again, signalling that SHE was trying to contact him again. He paled and quickly pushed himself off the wall. No one was paying attention to him, they were all arguing over plans. He walked out the door and down the spiral stairs and off to Dirk's Chambers.

Once inside, he walked over to his own private room and closed the door, locking it securely before turning around to his own personal mirror. He touched the glass.

"My Queen…" he said weakly.  
>"Nice to see you are not fighting it this time." the same woman from last time smiled, crossing her arms with a smug look, "I see you finally realized I can kill him whenever I want?"<br>Jake just lowered his head, "I suppose you want an update…"  
>"I am a very busy woman, English." She stated, "I am the sole ruler of Prospit, Queen Aphelia Del Harley. I do not have time to mess around. Just come out with it."<br>"The King is sending his youngest son, Prince Dave, out to war… your plan is working perfectly." Jake mumbled, looking away, his eyes watering.  
>"Yes, Kaiser was always an open book." She sneered, "I knew all I had to do was focus my forces in one area, make a small hole in his defence, and he'd pull all the stops to push me back. When will the Prince be heading out to war?"<br>"He leaves first thing tomorrow morning." Jake answered,  
>"Good." She laughed, "For too long the war between Derse and Prospit has been at a standstill…"<p>

She began pacing in front of the mirror, "Too many people have died or had their lives changed forever from this war." She glared at him from the corner of her eye, almost a sneer more then a glare, "Wouldn't you agree?"  
>"Yes Milady." Jake replied dully.<br>"Good." She stopped pacing, "Its time to end this war. Even if it means taking a few sacrifices with it."  
>"…yes…milady." The tears spilled from Jakes eyes. He heard a door open somewhere outside his room and he could hear Dirk calling for him.<br>"Your boyfriend is calling you." She smiled, "Do not disappoint me, Jake English, or you both will die."

The mirror went blank.

Jake quickly wiped his eyes and blew his nose, before unlocking the door and walking out into the living room of Dirk's Chamber.

Dirk's Chamber was larger then Dave's, and much more decorated. Piles of puppets lay everywhere, and the colours of the fabric lining the walls and the furniture was orange, not red. Dirk was closing the door to his chamber with a sigh.

He turned around, his head hung and opened his arms towards Jake. The raven haired teen stood there with his head bowed. He did not deserve Dirk's affection… not after what he just did.

Dirk dropped his arms and stared at Jake with a confused look. He walked over to Jake and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Jake's head to his chest in a tight hug. Jake wanted to pull away… he wanted to run…to hide… anything. He did not deserve Dirk's affection or love… he deserved the Gallows. But unfortunately, he did not have the energy and personally, he really wanted Dirk's comfort.

Dirk meant the world to him. And all these years, he was selling secrets to the Queen of Prospit - Dirk's enemy.

Dirk must have caught the negative emotion coming off of Jake, because he pulled away, keeping his hands firmly planted on Jake's arms, "Are you ok?"  
>"I'm just worried about Dave." He lied.<br>Dirk smiled weakly, and bent down to kiss Jake. Jake tilted his head so that instead of kissing him on the lips, he kissed him on the cheek. Dirk looked slightly hurt at Jake's rejection and stepped back, releasing his lover, "Me too, hun… me too."

… … … … …

Rose sat on Dave's couch, a solemn look on her face, "Tomorrow? Why so little time?"

Dave shrugged, he was standing in his living room awkwardly. Kanaya was busy sewing something on the couch next to Rose, and John was curled up in a blanket on the chair. John looked tired and nervous… and Dave did not blame him.

Dave actually really wanted to tell John to stay behind. They were going to the borders… John was from Prospit…he'd be so close to his old home - to freedom. Would he take the chance if he got it? Would John run home? Dave eyed the blue-eyed boy, and felt his heart twinge. In the short year he had known John, the derp had easily become his best and most trusted friend. John never once complained about being a servant under Dave… but that did not mean the boy wasn't secretly homesick was he?

Dave watched John slowly slip into dreamland and sighed. John deserved his freedom. When all was said and done at the battlefield, before he went home… he promised himself he'd give John the option. John deserved it. He'd let John choose to return home, or to stay with him.

…that did not mean he still did not want to tell John to stay behind just to that John did not have the option to leave…

The thought made Dave feel like a terrible person.

"You will take care of yourself won't you?" Rose asked,  
>Dave snapped out of his thoughts, "Naturally."<br>"And make sure to eat and drink plenty of water." She instructed.  
>"Rose. Stop." Dave groaned, rolling his eyes.<p>

For a second, he thought she was going to argue, but she remained silent. Dave suddenly felt that familiar gut-wrenching feeling that he had once again been an asshole. He walked over and flung his arms around her shoulders casually, "You have nothing to worry about Rose. I promise, I'll come home."  
>"I'll hold you to that." She whispered.<p>

Dave felt her break down under him, and could hear her crying. He stayed there for a few seconds, rubbing her back comfortingly, before pulling away and looking her in the face. Her large purple eyes were red, and tears were streaming down her face.

"You've got nothing to fear! I'm a Strider! Us Striders are like, mother-fucking immortal or something!" He said, trying to cheer her up.  
>"Doubtful." She smiled, wiping her eyes, "I have been studying as a Seer as hard as I can, but I am still not very good at predicting the Future. But I promise you Dave, I shall practice as hard as I can, and when I do, I bet I will see you coming home."<br>Dave nodded, "I'll be gone for our birthday… so you save me a piece of that Birthday Cake will ya?"  
>"Of course." She nodded.<p>

"Dave." Kanaya interjected. Dave turned and looked at her. It wasn't often that she spoke to him. She stood up, carrying whatever she had been sewing over to him, "When I heard you were going off to war, I decided to make you something."  
>"You did?" Dave asked.<p>

Kanaya held it up. Whatever it was, it was made out of a deep red fabric - the same shade as everything else in Dave's room. It did not take long for Dave to notice it was a cape.

"Just because you are going to war does not mean you cannot look your best." She smiled, "And no offence, but purple really is not your colour."  
>"This is awesome Kanaya!" Dave grinned, throwing the cape over his shoulder. The cape buckled up on the shoulder with a broach encrusted with the Derse Insignia.<br>"You do look rather dashing in it." Rose nodded.  
>Kanaya looked over at John, who was still snuggled up under the blanket, sleeping away, "I will have one for John ready by morning. Purple really is not his colour either. I'm thinking maybe a shade of light blue?"<br>"I'm sure he'd like that." Dave nodded, "Just don't wear yourself out."  
>"I'm not the one heading to war, dear." Kanaya sighed, "If I had more time, I would make you both entirely new outfits…"<br>"The cape is perfect." Dave promised.

Rose looked over at John with affection, the blanket was starting to fall off. She reached over and pulled it back up. "I think it may be best to leave him here with us."  
>Dave lowered his head, but said nothing.<br>"Why is that, Rose?" Kanaya asked,  
>"John is from Prospit…" Rose whispered, "He said his family from there is dead, but he should still have friends…what if he wants to go home?"<br>"Then I will let him go." Dave finally spoke.  
>"Are you sure?" Rose whispered, "I'm sure we will all miss him."<br>"I know we will." Dave muttered, "But I've made up my mind. On the battlefield, I will give him the option to go free if he wants."  
>"That is very commendable of you." Rose smiled, she straightened up, "Well, speaking about John, we should all listen to his example and get to bed ourselves. Tomorrow will be an early day."<br>"Good night Rose." Dave said,  
>"Good night brother." She nodded, "Come Kanaya."<br>"Yes Milady." Kanaya bowed, following Rose out of the room.

Dave sighed and picked John up from the chair carefully, bridal-style. After John had come to live with him, he had converted the den into a bedroom for John. He carried the sleeping boy over to his room, and placed him down on his bed, before heading to bed himself.

Rose was right. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

* * *

><p>The second half of this chapter was rushed, because I had to go to dinner with my parents… sorry! I'll try and revise it later!<p>

Please review! Review and make my birthday awesome! Lol!


	6. Chapter 6: Regrets

Another sick, mono-stricken chapter. When will I feel better? I'm getting sick of being, well, sick!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6: Regrets<p>

Dave stood outside the castle, the cape Kanaya made him waving around his ankles in the breeze. John stood beside him with a similar cape, only a light blue colour. He had the hood pulled up over his messy hair, and a smile on his face. Dirk stood behind them, his arms folded to his chest. His face was expressionless, and he did not seem to be able to keep his attention on anything for too long. 'Distracted' was the only word Dave could think of to explain his brother's behaviour. Jake was standing behind Dirk, looking even more depressed and 'out of it'.

"Did you two get in a fight?" Dave asked, looking at the two of them. Dirk did not reply, but Jake shook his head. Seeing that neither one of them seemed to want to talk, Dave shrugged and turned to look at his sister. Rose was standing nearby, her long hair tied back in its familiar braid, though now there was flowers and ribbon braided into it in a beautiful pattern - probably Kanaya's doing again.

She walked up and gave her brother a hug, "You be careful, ok?"  
>Dave nodded and hugged her back, but said nothing.<br>She sighed and pulled away, looking her brother over with worry, "I shall work hard to prophesize your safe return." She let him go and walked over to John. Her eyes watered as she saw him, but the boy looked at her with confusion.  
>"Rose?" He asked, "It'll be ok Rose! We'll come back!"<p>

With that, a single tear slid down Rose's cheek. She opened her arms to hug him, but John beat her to it, wrapping his arms tightly around her and hugging her. She smiled and buried her head into his shoulder, patting him on the back as she did. "I really hope so John. Both you and my Brother."  
>John looked confused, but did not pull away, "I'll look after him! I promise!"<br>"Yes. I know you will." She smiled, hugging him tighter.  
>She turned away and looked at Dave, "A moment please."<br>Dave raised an eyebrow, but did not argue.

Rose reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him after her and off to the side of the dirt road, "Dave…remember when our Father gave John to you?" Dave nodded, but Rose did not give him time to talk, "You and I both know that he did so as a test. He is trying to see how you handle a P.O.W."  
>"I know." Dave finally said.<br>"Do you?" Rose snapped, "Allowing John to go with you to the battlefield could be another test. We all know John is from Prospit. This could be another test…"  
>"I know." Dave repeated, "Rose…I know Dad's been testing me. But John is my friend…and if he wants to go free, then I won't stop him. I'm willing to fail this test."<br>"I hope your ready to face the consequences if he does leave." Rose muttered, "I just really hope he does not…"  
>Dave patted her on the shoulder reassuringly, "Stop worrying. Its not like releasing John will start the apocalypse or something."<p>

The sound of hoof beats against the dirt road caught their attention. Dave and Rose hurried back to the other as the King rode up, a small army of men behind him, along with two wagons full of food and supplies, and a third of new weapons. Two servants walked with them, leading Dave's stallion, and John's horse.

The two servants brought the horses straight up to the Prince and his Attendant. Dave grabbed the reigns of his horse, but said nothing. John grinned and patted his mare on the nose, gently rubbing the fur between her eyes. She whinnied merrily and friendly head butted him in the chin.

The King ignored John completely and dismounted in front of his son, "You have your orders, son."  
>"Yeah, raise moral like a motherfucking flag." Dave replied.<br>The King nodded, "I have faith in you, son."

Dave shrugged and turned around, quickly mounting his horse. John followed by example. Dave smiled at his friend, before turning back to the King, "We'll be home in a few days."  
>"We shall await your return." Rose said, folding her arms in front of her chest.<p>

Dave nodded and turned the horse around, facing the path to the battlefield, "Let's go!" He kicked off, and the horse charged forward, John quickly followed after him, and the entire battle force stampeded off.

Rose stood there awkwardly, waiting until her brother and his men were completely out of sight. The King patted her on the shoulder, and then remounted his horse, riding back towards the castle. She sighed and started walking back. Earlier that morning, they had decided to walk out there, rather then ride. That gave them more time to say their good-byes. Kanaya had been up all night making John's cape, and had slept in. Rose let her Attendant sleep, she deserved it after all.

Jake turned around and watched Rose go, "Dirk…are you coming?"

Dirk did not move. The older Prince was staring off into the horizon. The sun was only barely rising, and the streets were already lined with woman and children seeing off their fathers and brothers. The castle behind them was starting to glow pink in the early morning air.

"Dirk?" Jake asked again. Dirk jumped a little, apparently startled from his thoughts and turned around to look at Jake. Jake started shaking, seeing Dirk look at him like that was more then he could bare. He walked over and grabbed Dirk's hand, leading him off the street, and over to an abandoned, empty alley. Between the houses here, no one would see them. He released Dirk's hand and wrapped his arms around his body. That seemed to calm Dirk down a bet. He felt Dirk's tense body loosen up, and felt Dirk wrap his arms around him. He felt a flutter in his heart as Dirk gently kissed the top of his head.

"Your not planning on going after them, right?"  
>"Damn right I am." Dirk's voice was muffled by Jake's hair.<br>Jake frowned. "Please Dirk… don't."  
>"Is that what you've been worried about?" Dirk asked, pulling away so he can look his lover in the face, "You've been so distant since we found out Dave was leaving for war…I was getting worried."<br>"Um… about that." Jake replied, looking away, "Yes…I have been worried."  
>Dirk kissed his lover on the lips, but Jake did not kiss him back. The whole exchange felt wrong to him. He looked up, "Please Dirk. Promise me you won't go."<br>"Why?" Dirk replied. Jake felt a wave of panic wash over him, but when Dirk finished his sentence, that panic lessened, "He's my lil' bro, Jake. I have to look out for him."  
>"He's an adult now." Jake replied, he quickly thought through his words. Something had to convince Dirk not to go…aha!<p>

Jake smiled and reached up to cup Dirk's face in his hands, "Dave needs to do this on his own. This is Dave's big chance to go out and prove himself. If you go out there, Dave may never forgive you."  
>Dirk frowned, "Guess your right… I just hope nothing happens out there."<br>Jake coughed, and looked away, "Yeah… me too."

That familiar headache took over Jake again, and he pushed away from Dirk, holding his head.

"Jake?" Dirk asked, "What's the matter? You don't look so good? Is something wrong?"  
>"I…I think I need to lay down, ol' chum." Jake lied, "All this excitement had drained me."<br>Dirk nodded and picked Jake up, taking the back roads back to the castle. Jake leaned his head against Dirk's chest. He could feel Dirk's heart race against his chest.

At least if Jake was 'sick', maybe that would give Dirk an excuse not to chase after Dave? The thought of Dirk getting caught up in this mess was too much for Jake to handle.

Dirk carried Jake straight up into the castle, and straight up to their room, before putting Jake down in his bed.

"Do you want me to stay?" The question startled Jake. Usually Dirk would just lay down and stay with him until he felt better.  
>Jake looked away, "I just need to take a nap. Its ok Dirk…"<br>Dirk sighed and turned away, "Fine. I'll be here when you awake."  
>The guilt ripped through Jake like a thousand knifes. He reached out, his head pounding more then ever, and grabbed the back of Dirk's shirt, "Actually…please stay." His voice cracked as he said it, his eyes watering. He was hurting Dirk's feelings…<br>Dirk looked back at Jake and smiled, "Ok."  
>"I just…" Jake lied, "Need to use the washroom. I'll be right back."<p>

Dirk did not offer to walk him there this time. Jake shivered as he stumbled out the room, and over towards the washroom…which in this medieval castle wasn't much. There was a tub full of cold water in the middle of the room, an empty 'chamber pot' to refuse in, and a basin of water to wash your hands with. Pinned to the wall above the basin was a mirror - exactly what Jake was looking for. He walked over to it and tapped the glass. Dirk hadn't offered to walk him there… and asked if he wanted him to stay. Did Dirk realize he needed a moment alone? Did he suspect anything?

"Your report, English." The Queen snapped through the glass.  
>"Prince Dave and his party just left." Jake reported, "They should arrive at the battlefield by tonight." Jake whispered, trying to keep his voice low enough so if Dirk was listening, he would not hear.<br>"Good." The Queen replied,  
>"Now… please." Jake begged, "I fulfilled my end of the bargain… its time you fulfilled yours."<br>"Oh no, I am not through with you yet." The Queen sneered, "Your work though has been recognized. If all goes according to plan, I shall make you a Lord in pay for your hard work."  
>Jake lowered his head, "What else do you need me to do?"<br>The Queen sneered, "Just watch over the older Prince. We can't have him do anything to jeopardize the mission."  
>"Yes my Queen." Jake muttered.<p>

The mirror went blank. Jake sighed and stood up.

..You have your orders…

Dave reminded himself, as they trudged across the abandoned stretch of battlefield leading up to the Derse/Prospit border. How the hell was he supposed to raise moral to a bunch of homesick soldiers? His ass was sore from the saddle, and the wind blasted past them, blowing Dave's cape out from behind him. The sky was dark, and threatened rain. There was a storm coming. Dave just hoped they'd get to the frontlines before the rain came.

John rode close by him, he held on to the reigns of his horse with both hands tightly. He looked like he was struggling against the wind.

"You ok, Egbert?" Dave asked,  
>"Besides the dirt in my eyes, the frozen chill all over my body, and the blisters forming on my rear-end…fine." He complained, "But just between you and me, I hope in another life I can control the wind, so I can tell it to go away."<br>Dave laughed, "Yeah, sure. And in another life I'll be able to control time so I could just speed up to when we arrive."  
>John grinned, "Man that would be so cool!"<br>"Wishful thinking." Dave sighed.

John turned back to the road. He suddenly looked thoughtful.  
>"What?" Dave said warily,<br>John smiled, "I just realized that tomorrow is your birthday!"  
>"Yeah, so?" Dave sighed,<br>"Well, we should be out on the battlefield then!" John cheered, "So, I'll have to give you your present before that!"  
>"No." Dave replied, "Give me something to look forward to after besides boring 'moral support'."<br>"K!" John laughed.

Dave reached up and pulled up his hood over his head. It had started to rain. John followed by example, and Dave called out for his troops to hurry up. The rest of the trip was made in silence. It was already dusk when the travel-weary troop heard the first sounds of battle, and saw the first signs of tents set up for the Knights to rest.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day after all. Tomorrow the knights Dave had delivered would go out to secure the breech the Prospitians had made in their defences, and hopefully they could push them back out of the Derse Territory. Dave wanted to get that done with as soon as possible, so he could go back home.

As he dismounted his horse, and followed the other Knight into the Base, he shivered. Suddenly something did not feel right. A bad feeling nestled down in his chest, making it hard to breathe. He looked back and John was looking around with a worried expression. Even the happy-go-lucky derp was worried. Dave shrugged it off. It must be because they are so close to the Prospit/Derse border…

Yeah. That must be it. With all these Knights around, there was nothing to be worried about, right?

* * *

><p>Short chapter, but only because I want to start the next chapter off with a 'bang' ;)<p>

Anyway man am I sick! D: This is aweful! I am coughing so hard I can't breathe X.x Sorry for the late update…


	7. Chapter 7: Trap

Warning, gory chapter.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7: Trap<p>

The first thing Dave remembered was the sounding of trumpets cutting through the morning air. The next a Knight was running into his room screaming about an ambush.

The next thing he knew he was dressed in his armour, and running out of the tent after the Captain, John at his heels. John looked half asleep, and was wrapping his cape around him for warmth.

Battle cries filled the air. A Knight came riding up, holding the reigns of Dave's horse. Dave quickly grabbed the reigns and hoisted himself up, "What is going on?"  
>"Its an ambush sire!" The Captain gasped. There was a large wound down his arm, pulsing blood down his arm, "It seems that two squadrons of the enemies soldiers were unknowingly heading this way."<br>"How far away are they?" Dave asked,  
>"They are here sire!" The Captain cried, "Please, my Prince. Get out of here while you can."<p>

Dave looked up and saw a red glow light up the darkness in the distance. The base was on fire. Screams mixed in with the battle cries, many of them cut short before they could finish.

"We were caught off guard sire." The Captain begged, "We can secure a safe exit for you if you will follow me."  
>Dave shook his head, "Keep as many men as you can defending the border. I'll go to help."<br>"Thank you, your Highness." He bowed his head and hurried back off into battle.

Dave drew his sword, "John." John nodded. He had his hammer clenched in both hands. Dave could see how much his friend was shaking. Dave sucked in a deep breathe and stared at the dark-haired boy, "Get out of here."  
>"What?" John asked, sounding startled,<br>Dave cursed, "Get the fuck out of here John!"  
>"I'm not leaving you here to fight alone." John replied, though his voice was quivering.<br>"That is an order!" Dave snapped, He pointed off into the darkness. It was time he failed the King's test. He looked away from John, feeling his heart tear as he said, "And…its up to you whether or not you come back."  
>"What?" John repeated, his blue eyes widened in shock.<br>"You heard me, Egbert!" Dave snapped, "Your free. Escape through the breach if you want - go home. I don't care. Just get the fuck out of here!"  
>"Dave I -" John started,<br>"NOW EGBERT!" Dave shouted.

John's eyes watered. He clenched his hammer tightly and nodded. He turned around and took off running into the darkness. Dave watched him go, instantly regretting chasing him off. He sighed and turned around - this was not the time to be distracted. His people needed him.

He pulled back on the reigns, and the horse reared up, before charging out into battle.

Dave did not know where the chill that crept up his spine came from - whether it was the fact that he was about to go into battle for the first time, or the fact that his entire body crawled with the feeling that this was a trap.

The Base was crawling with Prospit Knights. There was to many of them to sneak up undetected! How did this happen? Dave raised his sword and quickly beheaded one as he rode by, his sword easily cleaving through the enemy's flesh. The Knight's saw Dave enter the battlefield, and it was like he gave them a boost of energy. They cheered and fought back harder, pushing back against the Prospitians with all their might.

Dave let out a battle cry of his own, as he charged forward, slicing through the enemy. A platoon of archers waiting over behind the Prospit Knights raised their bows.

"FIRE!" A call sounded from somewhere.

Dave pulled back on the reigns as he looked up. The entire sky was alight with flaming arrows. His red eyes widened, "PULL BACK!" He ordered. He was about to turn his horse around when he saw a young soldier get slashed across the legs, instantly knocking him down. The man was still alive and screaming for help… the arrows were quickly approaching. He quickly reached over and nearly fell off the saddle of his horse, reaching out for a fallen Knight's shield. Dave swore and urged his horse onwards he pulled the horse in front of the man and held the shield up for protection. Dave closed his eyes as he felt the impact of the arrows hit the shield, knocking him back and off the horse.

The Stallion let out a final dying whiny, before collapsing down. It was all Dave could do to pull the fallen Knight out of the way before they were both crushed.

"T-Thank you your majesty!" He cried.  
>Dave handed him the shield, "Whatever. Here."<br>The Knight lifted himself up with the shield, "But what about you?"  
>"Just get the fuck out of here." Dave snapped. He was getting tired of people caring more about his safety, only because he was a Prince.<p>

Dave did not watch the Knight run off. He stood where he was, behind his fallen horse, his bloodied sword in his hand. He glanced behind him and saw the Derse Knights running forward to back him up. Dave felt a twinge of pride in his heart. At least he was sticking to his orders. Joining the fight seemed to rejuvenate the men.

"Charge!" Dave ordered, thrusting his sword into the air. The Knights cried out behind him, before running out with him against the enemy.

The feeling that he was heading deeper into the trap would not leave him. He could not shake off the fear that something was not right. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it. This was no time for distractions!

But the feeling someone was watching him was too great to ignore… hell! What was wrong with him?

… … … … …

John ran until he thought his lungs were going to burst. The dark haired kid slowly came to a stop and fell to his knees, panting heavily. Tears rained down from his eyes, and he just bent down on the ground for a few moments, crying.

What was going on? Dave's words rang through his head, '…its up to you whether or not you come back…' John threw up in the dirt and leaned up. '…Your free. Escape through the breach if you want - go home. I don't care. Just get the fuck out of here…'

John leaned back, trying to catch his breathe. What was he thinking? Why had he run? Why hadn't he defied Dave's orders? Why did Dave order him to leave?

He tried to think back to why he was there to begin with. Last year, he had been captured by the King, and given as a slave to Dave…but he was only captured because he had willingly come over to Derse to find his 'brother' - which he had not done. Dave had put out a search for him, but nothing had come back yet.

Secretly, John had already accepted that he may be dead… and while the thought pained him, it also meant that Nanna was no longer alone, and that comforted him a little.

He stood up, his knees shaking from exhaustion. No. He was not going to run! He would go back and help Dave! Even if it killed him! Dave was his master, his patron…his friend. Dave had saved him from the King's wrath and gave him a new life - a life John would have never dreamed about having. No. There was no way he was going to let Dave fight by himself. He turned to run back to the base, when he heard a soft sound,

"Going somewhere?"

John jumped and whirled back around. A pair of white eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Who?" John gasped, though in the pit of his stomach, he knew he would not like the answer…

Whoever it was stepped closer, sending John's stomach into a spasm. He immediately recognized who it was and tried to gasp - even though it came out as a squeak. He turned around to run, but felt two Knights appear out of nowhere and grab his arms, one of them kicking his legs out from underneath him, and he felt himself tumble to the ground.

The Queen of Prospit stepped forward with a dark smile as she looked at the writhing boy on the ground. She laughed and walked around him until she could see his face - pressed into the ground by one of her Knights.

"Oh, don't worry my child." She cooed, "You'll get to see your master again. I'll make sure of it…"  
>John tried to respond, but one of the Knights just pressed his head deeper into the dirt.<p>

"Yes." The Queen smiled, "You will be the perfect bait."

… … … … …

Jake could not sleep. He tossed and turned all night long. Dirk was sleeping next to him - or at least Jake was hoping Dirk was asleep. Every time Jake closed his eyes, he saw Dave on the battlefield, sent into a trap Jake himself helped set up. He imagined all the terrible things that could be happening that moment…and it was all his fault.

Suddenly he felt an arm snake its way over his torso, and Jake gasped as Dirk pulled him close. Jake shivered and looked over at Dirk. The storm outside whipped against the shutters, and the only light in the room was from the torch-light coming in from under the door. The dull light reflected off Dirk's tired, worried eyes.

Dirk leaned up and leaned over him. The two stayed put like that for a few moments, before Dirk started to absentmindedly push strands of hair out of Jake's face. Until now, Jake had not realized he was sweating.

"Dirk…" Jake whispered, though even to his own ears it sounded more like a cry.  
>"Talk to me." Dirk said in a low, worried tone. Jake knew Dirk was never one to talk about emotions, and the thought that Dirk wanted to now, worried Jake above all else.<p>

He knew how badly he was hurting Dirk right now. How bad Dirk must be worried about not only his brother, but worrying why Jake was acting so distant. Tears spilt from Jake's eyes. Jake swallowed and looked away from Dirk. It did not matter… when Dirk learned what he had done… he'd never forgive him.

"I'm sorry, Dirk." Jake cried,  
>"For what?" The other asked,<br>"I guess I'm just…" Jake whispered, "Worried about Dave and John."  
>Dirk smiled and leaned down to kiss Jake, "I know. I am too. But like you said, he needs to do this on his own."<br>Suddenly Jake wanted to lash out at Dirk. He wanted to pound Dirk on the chest and tell him that that was a lie, that Dave was in trouble and that Dave needed them. He wanted to cry and tell his lover everything. He wanted Dirk to punish him in the worst kind of way for what he did…

…but not even that punishment will be enough. Not with what the Queen had planned for Dave. No, no amount of punishment will ever make up for what Jake just set up for the young Prince…

… … … … …

Dave's vision flashed red. At first, he did not know what was happening, until a bright pain erupted through his side. He wanted to scream, but no sound came to his lips. He just whirled his sword around and stabbed whoever was behind him.

A Prospit Knight screamed out as Dave's sword cut through him. Dave grunted as he pulled his sword free, and quickly jumped away from another enemy attack. He looked down at his side. The enemy's sword had slashed the flesh at his side, causing blood to pulse out of it. He felt the warm, sticky liquid pour down his side. Swearing, Dave pressed his hand against it.

"Sire!" A Knight said from next to him, "We are badly outmatched. There is just too many of them."  
>"Fuck!" Dave swore. He felt his voice quiver. He was trying to control himself, but he had never been stabbed before, and the pain was worse then anything he had ever felt before. "Get someone to send word back to the King. Tell him we need more reinforcements at the border."<br>"Yes sire!" The knight nodded, quickly turning around and riding off.

The battle was turning bloodier by the second. Dave's entire body was exhausted and weak. All he wanted to do was to lay down, but he knew if he did so, he would die. Even so, the wave after wave of Prospit soldiers that kept coming was more then Dave could handle, and he had to admit that.

"FIRE!"  
>"FIRE!"<p>

He could hear the duel orders to fire, and he looked up into the sky as two waves of arrows soared over his head, many of them cancelling out the enemies.

The screams of the arrows hitting men on both sides was deafening. He saw an arrow go through a soldier's head in front of him, and another go through another man's neck. Great - now if Dave lived through this, he was probably scarred for life, and stuck with nightmares until he is an old man.

"Help me! Please for the love of Gog! Someone please help!"

Dave heard a familiar gurgled cry. He looked around. Behind him was the Knight that had greeted them yesterday. The man had an arrow right through the chest. His hands were wrapped around it, but it was clear he either did not dare to remove it, or was too weak. Blood trailed from his lips.

"Shit!" Dave cried, ignoring his own pain and running over to the soldier. For some reason, it was like at that moment, all sound seemed to die out. The sun was just starting to rise, casting a pinkish-glow over the battlefield.

He ran over to the Knight and bent down next to him, "Jegus dude!" He did not know what to say. What did you say when you saw someone with an arrow through the chest? 'Are you ok'? Fuck of course he was not ok!  
>"Y-Your majesty." He coughed, blood spraying from his mouth as he did so, "W-why are you still here."<br>"Oh you know," Dave replied softly, "Just hanging around. Jegus, stop talking already. Save your strength."  
>"H-Happy Birthday…sire." He whispered, his eyes going dark, "If…that means anything now."<p>

Happy Birthday…

… Dave had completely forgotten.

Today he was officially fourteen years old. And here he was, at the beginning of the year, with a dying man in his arms.

"Shuddup." Dave whispered. The Knight's head jerked back, and his eyes rolled back into his skull. Dave knew that the man was dead. Fighting back the emotions that brought up, he fought to keep a stoic face, as he rested the man back on the ground.

"DAVE! BEHIND YOU!"

Dave was completely startled by that voice. Egbert? Didn't he chase that derp away? He must be hearing thi-

He stopped mid-thought. He felt a sharp pain whip through his back. He screamed out as his vision flashed red again. He felt the fabric of his cape cling to his shoulder, and felt more of that life-giving warm, sticky liquid surge down his back. He knew without even having to look, that there was an arrow in his back.

Dave coughed. He saw blood spray over the corpse of the Knight in front of him. Gog, he prayed that the arrow missed his vitals… but the blood that dripped from his mouth, and the fact that suddenly Dave was having trouble breathing, meant that the arrow probably hit a lung.

Fuck. Now he was going to die. How fucking cliché…dying on your birthday.

"Dave!" A cry came out from behind him.

John? Now he knew he was not hearing things. Gathering up whatever strength he had left, he wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword and stood up, stumbling to face whatever was behind him.

And then he nearly dropped down again out of shock.

The Queen of Prospit sat on her litter-throne, being supported by twelve Knights. At the foot of the throne was John, his hands tied behind his back, and his ankles bound as well.

"John!" Dave screamed, instantly loosing his cool.

Tears streamed down John's dirty face. But at least that was the only thing wrong with him that Dave could see. At least he wasn't bloodied and tired, with a sword wound to the side, and an arrow to the back…

Dave shook the thought away, "J-John? What the fuck man! I told you to run!"  
>John cried, "Dave! I'm sorry…"<p>

A wave of dizziness washed over Dave's body. He knew that he was loosing too much blood. He raised his sword and charged at the Queen.

"Dave!" John screamed, trying to jump forward and off the Litter-Throne. The Queen just grabbed the back of John's hair, and pulled him back into a sitting position. The Knights lowered the throne to the ground, and one of them drew his sword, running to meet Dave's charge.

Dave raised his sword, and the two clashed. The Knight perfectly parried Dave's attack, the two swords interlocking. A loud cracking sound filled the air, and Dave jumped back, breaking the standstill. A long crack had formed down Dave's sword. The Knight was not going to give Dave a moment to catch his barring, he charge forward again.

Dave was light-headed. The battlefield in front of him was starting to sway. He knew he had relaxed his form, but was trying desperately to regain it… but the lack of blood would not allow him to think straight.

He saw the knight racing towards him, and he struggled to figure out the best time to parry back. He raised his sword, but unfortunately it was a little too late. Dave managed to block the attack, but a loud snapping noise enlightened Dave to the fact that the enemies sword, had cut straight through Dave's, snapping the sword where the crack was.

The force of Dave's sword shattering knocked Dave backwards. He stumbled back as shards of metal scattered everywhere - but even so, that was not enough. He felt the enemy's sword bite into his shoulder, tearing through the fabric and into the flesh.

"Dave! No!" John screamed, struggling against the Queen.

Dave fell backwards, landing in a pool of his own blood. He screamed as he fell backwards onto the arrow still protruding from his back. He felt the wooden shaft snap, and the world around him started to go dim. He somehow managed to roll over onto his uninjured side, but wasn't quite sure how he managed too.

The Queen looked at him, daring him to get up again. Through the blurry, dimmed out world, Dave could still see John. John was screaming his name, and struggling against the Queen.

The dark haired boy screamed as loud as he could and turned his head around, ignoring the pull of his hair by his captor. Without thinking, he bit down as hard as he could on her arm. She screamed and released him, pulling back her arm, "You animal!" She snapped.

John did not waste a moment. Even though he was completely tied up, he pushed himself off the throne and started shimmying over towards Dave.

Dave coughed. He knew he coughed up some blood, but this time, he did not feel it. He wasn't feeling much of anything anymore. Adrenaline had kicked in, and his brain was too blood-deprived to feel. He saw John crawling towards him, and without thinking, pushed himself off the ground. His outfit was drenched in blood, but thankfully his cape seemed to be the same colour. If he lived through this, at least Kanaya wouldn't know…

…wait? Why was that important? Dave couldn't figure out why his brain was starting to drift off. He pushed all his thoughts aside and stumbled towards John, the remains of his broken sword still in his hand.

The Queen smiled, "I've got you now, Dave Strider." She flicked her wrist, and the Knight with the bow raised it again, shooting one final arrow into Dave's leg. Dave did not even cry out this time. He just collapsed on the ground. John cried out for him though. He was screaming Dave's name, but Dave could no longer hear it.

The Queen did nothing to stop John from reaching Dave. She let the boys reach each other with a dark smile. John quickly slit the binds around his arms with the remains of Dave's sword, and wrapped his arms around Dave.

"Dave… please… Don't die Dave…" John cried, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry… this is all my fault."  
>Dave wanted to reply, but couldn't find the energy.<br>"Your fault?" The Queen sneered, "Don't be foolish." John turned around and looked at the Queen, his blue eyes widening with fear. The Queen laughed at his reaction and stood up, "No. All this was only possible by my most precious spy."  
>John wrapped his arms tighter around Dave, as if that could somehow protect his master from the Queen, "W-What do you mean?" Dave slowly tilted his head to look at the Queen, but remained silent.<br>The Queen laughed, "You foolish children! All this time, my spy has been keeping tabs on you, reporting everything that has happened straight to me."  
>Dave opened his mouth, but instead of words, he just coughed up more blood.<br>The Queen laughed again, "Who is it, you ask?" She started walking towards them, "Why, its someone you know very well - someone you have lived beside for years."  
>John pushed Dave behind him, his entire body shaking. He knew he'd be no match for the Queen, but at least he was between the Queen and Dave.<br>"My precious spy," The Queen laughed, stopping just in front of John, "Is none other then the Crown Prince's own Attendant, the one who sold me all the information about you coming here… when you arrived, how many men you were taking, how many people I would need to defeat you… everything. My spy is Jake English." 

* * *

><p>I know… I am just the worst kind of person…<p>

Blame the fever! Not me XD 


	8. Chapter 8: Time

CHAPTER 8: Time

The sound of water dripping somewhere was cool, and relaxing. It reminded John of back home, of the leaky peasant house he used to live in with Nanna and his brother, before his brother disappeared, and Nanna died. The only thing missing was the smell of freshly baked goods in the bakery downstairs.

For a second, John thought he was back home. His mind almost tricked him with the smell of baked buns and warm bread. It took a few seconds for him to realize he was not laying back on his straw-stuffed mattress, but instead on the cold, damp, stone floor. He finally managed to pry his eyes open. The room around him was dark It took a few more seconds for his eyes to adjust, before he realized he was in a prison cell.

He leaned up. His head ached. How did he get here? Where was Dave? …Dave! He looked around frantically. He was in a tiny prison cell. He was no longer tied up, but that really did not help matters here. There were no windows, but the door did have a small barred hole, about head-level, and a wide flap at the bottom of the door, wide enough just for an arm to stick through, or a plate to slide in. Dave was nowhere to be seen.

Panic erupted through John's mind. The last thing he remembered was standing between Dave and the Queen… Dave was badly hurt… he could be dying! Where was he? The boy wrapped his cape around him, feeling the tears fill his eyes once again.

"Dave!" he called out weakly. His voice was coarse - probably from all the screaming he did…whenever that was. He had no idea what time it was, whether it was still daylight, or if it was night. He stood up, and called out louder, "Dave!" His voice cracked on the 'v' in Dave's name. John cursed himself and screamed his master's name as loud as he could.

There was no answer.

John dropped to his knees. Ok… this was no time to panic. Panicking wouldn't do him any good. What he needed to do right now as think of a way out of this mess.

Suddenly, a sound that sounded like claws on rock filled the air. Curiosity got the better of John, and he stood up again to look out the tiny window in the door.

Just as he did so, a large, beautiful white dog walked by. It was probably the most beautiful creature John had ever seen. He let out a small gasp as he saw it, and the dog stopped. It turned to look at him. John wondered whether or not it was friendly… Ok, a dog walking around a prison cell usually means its not friendly. John smiled at it anyway, "Hi puppy."  
>The dog sat down and tilted its head. Its eyes were nearly as white as the rest of its body.<br>John did not know what to do. He just smiled at the dog, "What are you doing here boy?"  
>The dog's tail wagged and it came over to the door.<p>

John suddenly grew afraid that it may bite him. With a deep breath, he bent down and pushed open the flap at the bottom of the door. The dog stuck its nose in and wagged its tail. John laughed and reached out to pet its nose. The dog replied by licking John's hand.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" John smiled, petting the dog, "Who's a good boy?" The dog barked and wagged its tail, causing John to laugh again, "Yes! You're a good boy!"

"Bec?"

A voice called from down the hall.

"Bec was that you? Here boy!"

John felt the panic set in. The dog did not move. It laid down in front of the door, wanting more pets.

"Bec!" A whistle sounded, and the footsteps were coming closer…

… … … …

"Its been three days and no word." Dirk complained, "Fuck letting him do this on his own! If I don't hear anything back from him by tomorrow, I'm going after him!"  
>"Jake." Rose snapped, looking up at Dirk's attendant, "Please, for the love of everything good and holy - make Dirk stop pacing. Its highly distracting."<br>Jake reached up and grabbed Dirk by the shoulders. Dirk protested, but stopped pacing. The older Strider sighed theatrically and plopped down on the couch.

They were all seated in Rose's room. Unlike the boy's room, Rose's room was heavily decorated with only the finest goods Derse had to offer. The furniture in her room was plush and comfortable, and the stone walls were all covered with curtains. Plants and statues lines nearly every corner, and there was a flowerpot on nearly every table. It made the room look a lot smaller then it really was, but a lot more homely then the boy's rooms.

Kanaya folded her hands over her lap to keep them from shaking. "I'm sorry boys, but Rose needs full attention for this spell to work."  
>"Its not a spell, Kanaya." Rose corrected, "I am trying to predict the future. I want to see if anything is going to happen to Dave."<br>"And?" Dirk replied, obviously impatient,  
>"I can't concentrate with all your fidgeting!" She snapped,<br>"Come on, Dirk." Jake said, "Let's go out hunting or something? Let you burn off some of that energy?"  
>"I don't need to 'burn off energy'." Dirk snapped, "I need to find out if my brother is ok."<br>Rose was clearly getting annoyed, "And I can't do that if you all don't leave. Now."

Kanaya stood up, "I'm sorry, but you heard Rose, if you would kindly follow me to the door…"  
>"Fuck!" Dirk complained, "Fine. But the moment you see something, you tell me first. Got it?"<br>Rose nodded.

Rose watched them leave. She could understand Dirk's agitation. She felt it herself. It had been three days since Dave set off for the front lines. Now, she knew Dave was supposed to be there for a couple of days… but his job was just to deliver the reinforcements, give moral support, and leave. Rose had to admit, she was starting to get worried herself.

'Its only been three days', she kept telling herself. It was a day trip there, a day back. Which meant that logically, Dave should hopefully be back by tomorrow or the day after.

Rose just wish Dirk would settle down about it. It was making her worry more then she normally would. She sighed and stood up. She could not concentrate right now. She needed a break. She turned to Kanaya, "Would you mind getting us something to eat?"  
>"Yes Milady." Kanaya nodded, quickly leaving the room.<p>

And now Rose was alone. She got up off the couch and walked over to the window, pushing the shutters open. Its only been three days, she told herself. People were sometimes off at war for weeks to months! Of course, they were there to fight, and not just for moral support…

Oh who was she kidding? Dave of all people, sitting on the sidelines and letting other fight? That would never happen. He was probably out there right now on the battlefield fighting his hardest, and killing as many of those Prospit Knights as he could.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate again, but couldn't find it in her. Sighing to herself, she closed the shutters, and went back into her room, collapsing on the couch.

What about John? Surely John wouldn't have gone into battle. He promised her that he would keep an eye on Dave. Hopefully that meant that he'd keep Dave in line as well.

She closed her eyes again, maybe a couple minutes shut eye would help her concentrate…

… … … …

"Oh! There you are Bec!"

John sat on the other side of the door. He had backed away from the flap, seeing the dog paw and 'dig' on the inside of the door, trying to reach him. He heard the dog whine.

"Is somebody in there?" It was a girl's voice, sweet and innocent. John was suddenly very interested. He stood there awkwardly though, not knowing what to do.

Two small hands wrapped around the bottom of the window, and John's heart began to race as whoever was on the other side of the door slowly hoisted themselves up to see inside. His heart nearly skipped a beat though, when he saw who it was.

"Jade?" John gasped,  
>"John!" Jade cheered, "John is that really you?"<br>John ran over to the barred window and placed his hands on hers, he stuck his arms out the windows and tried to hug her.  
>"W-what are you doing in there?" Jade gasped, "I thought you ran away?"<br>"I did… and I got caught, and then some stuff happened, and I'm here again." John explained,  
>"Well! I'm going to go talk to Mama!" Jade protested, "You should not be locked in the dungeons!"<br>"No!" John gasped, grabbing onto Jade's arm, "Jade… the Queen knows I'm here. She's the one who locked me here. Please Princess, don't let her know you saw me."

Jade pouted. John smiled, unable to release her hand. It had been over ten years since they last talked, though while John was in Prospit, he kept an eye on her growing up from a distance. He was glad he got to see her again. It had been over a year since he last saw her. Since then she had grown her hair out. She had long wavy black hair - the same shade as John's, that draped down her back. Her green eyes shone out at him with worry, but she still seemed happy to see him. She was wearing a beautiful golden dress, as bright as the rest of the Prospit colours.

"Well? What happened! Tell me everything!" She begged,  
>John looked away, "I… can't."<br>Jade stuck out her bottom lip, "Why not?"  
>John could not meet her eyes, "I don't want you to hate me…"<br>"I can never hate you." Jade promised,  
>John sighed, "Ok… I've been in Derse for the last year."<br>Jade gasped, "Derse? Why there?"  
>John's eyes watered, "Fine. I'll tell you everything…but its going to be a long story."<p>

Jade suddenly pulled free from John's grasp. He instantly grew worried. Did she change her mind? Did she not want to hear his story? But the flap opened up at the bottom, and John saw Jade poke her face in with a smile. John laughed and dropped to the floor as well.

"I've got all day." She sang.

… … … … …

"Rose, Rose wake up. Milady?" Rose groaned and opened her eyes. She was asleep at her desk. When did she fall asleep? Her eyes still felt heavy and she wanted to curl up and go back to sleep.  
>"You fell asleep, Milady." Kanaya stated.<br>"Yes. I can see that." Rose groaned, leaning up.  
>Kanaya handed her a warm cup of coffee, "Here you go. You've been working hard."<p>

Rose nodded. She was tired. She had been up all night studying this damn book, trying her hardest to see the future surrounding Dave. Why couldn't see? She couldn't see to far into the future at all… was she failing at her job as a Seer?

"You'll get better with practice." Kanaya said, as if reading her mind.  
>Rose stretched and took a sip of her coffee, "I just…don't know. Where is Dave and John? Its been over a week. One would think they would be home by now."<br>"Maybe the Knights asked them to stay longer?" Kanaya asked.  
>"Doubtful." She sighed, "And I don't think Dirk is going to wait much longer either…which by the way, he'll be coming in the room in about three seconds."<p>

Rose started counting down on his fingers, and right as she hit zero, the door swung open, and Dirk strode in. "Good evening, Brother."  
>"Rose!" Dirk said enthusiastically, "Anything yet?"<br>Rose shook her head.  
>Dirk sighed and sat down on the chair, "Great… fuck it! I'm going after the brat."<p>

Rose opened her mouth to speak, instantly closed it. Her eye suddenly grew distant, and her pose slackened.

"Is she having a vision?" Dirk asked, looking at Kanaya,  
>Kanaya nodded, staying perfectly still and not saying a word, afraid she would disrupt the vision.<p>

Rose slowly shook her head, and buried her head in her hands. Dirk jumped up and ran over to her, grabbing her shoulders with both hands, "What did you see?"  
>"I saw… us. We were in the Throne Room…Father, you, me, and Kanaya." Rose depicted, she looked up at Dirk, "You were covered in blood."<br>"When?" Dirk asked, "Where was Jake?"  
>Rose shook her head, "He was not there. You were angry Dirk, and you were shouting at Dad… there was a dead knight on the floor…also covered in blood, but his injuries did not look fresh…"<br>Dirk's eyes widened, "A dead Knight?"  
>"He…he had a broken sword in his hand." Rose's voice stuttered, "Dirk… it was Dave's sword."<p>

Dirk's jaw dropped. Rose was shaking in his arms. He let her go and sprang up, but did not get to far, before the sound of trumpets filled the air. Dirk flash-stepped to the window, pushing the curtains aside and throwing the shutters open.

The trumpets were coming from the Castle Gates. A single horseman was riding through. He was slumped over, and even from this distance, Dirk could see he was injured…

…an dead Knight holding Dave's sword…

Dirk swore and turned around, dashing towards the door. Rose quickly reached over and grabbed her cloak before following her brother. Kanaya did not even have to ask to go with her master, she just followed wordlessly.

Dirk wasted no time. He was heading straight for the Throne Room, just like Rose had predicted. Barged into the room - the Knight had not yet made it there. The King was sitting on his Throne, looking confused.

"Dirk, Rose. What are you two doing…" He stopped mid-sentence. The doors to the throne room were suddenly thrown open, and a Knight came riding in.

The King stood up with a gasp. The knight did not stop his horse, instead he merely fell off it sideways. Dirk quickly ran over and caught the guy before he hit the ground. The man sloshed against Dirk's chest. He was bleeding all over. There was still an arrow lodged into the man's shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this?" The King gasped, running down the stairs to see the Knight,  
>"Y-your majesty…the breach mission…" The Knight gurgled on his own blood, "We failed… we were…amb-am-ambushed."<br>Dirk's face paled. He gently put the man down on the ground. The man's blood was covering Dirk's shirt. "What do you mean ambushed? What happened to the knights stationed there?"  
>"S-Sir D-D-Dave s…sent me b-back to alert…you…that…they…need…"<br>"Shhh." Rose cooed, placing a finger over the man's bloodied lips, "Its ok, rest now."  
>The Knight reached into his cape, and pulled out a broken sword. All that was really left of it, was really only the handle, engraved with the Derse Royalty Insignia.<p>

Rose picked it up and held it close to her, her eyes watering. It was just like her vision…

Dirk snapped, "What? They need help? Fuck! I KNEW I should have gone after the lil man! Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He jumped to his feet and started for the door.  
>"Stop right there, Dirk." The King ordered.<br>Dirk whirled around, an annoyed expression on his face.  
>"A Crowned Prince does not head off into battle." The King stated,<br>"Dave could be in trouble." Dirk yelled, probably louder then he meant to, "Fuck being the crown whatever. My brother - your SON - could be out there dying right now!"  
>"I understand that, Dirk." The King replied, "And that is why you cannot go. If they were really ambushed at the border, and that base has fallen, it could be under the control of Prospit now, and that would mean you would be running into enemy lines."<br>Dirk raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, "And that's supposed to stop me?"  
>"Yes." The King snapped, "It may already be too late for Dave. And if you were to die as well, there would be no one left to ascend the throne."<br>"Fuck the throne!" Dirk shouted, "I don't plan on dying."  
>"Dirk Strider, as your King, I order you not to go."<br>"Just try and stop me."

Rose frowned. She stood up from the Knight, he had stopped breathing anyway, "Dirk."  
>Dirk turned and looked at his sister, "Not you too!"<br>Rose shook her head, "I may not be good at long-term predictions yet, but I am fairly good at nearby ones. I can help you get to the base the safest way."  
>Dirk nodded, and bolted from the room, Rose at his heels.<p>

Kanaya stood there awkwardly, listening to the King shout for them to return. The King yelled angrily, "Stop them!"

Several Knights charged out after Dirk and Rose. And Kanaya closed her eyes in fear of the battle that was most likely to unfold right here in the castle…

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she covered her ears. 


	9. Chapter 9: Nanna

Kinda a filler chapter. I was feeling kind of depressed while writing this... stuff happened, I got it out of my system. Nothing to major plot wise happens in this chapter though, lots of character development I guess, and John and Dave suffering, and Jade trying to help everyone... I am calmer now, so next chapter will be epic, I guarantee!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9: Nanna<p>

_Plop, plop, plop, plop_

John had no idea how long he had been sitting there listening to the sound of water dripping somewhere in the dungeons. Jade had said she was going off to the Hospital Wing, and had been gone for several hours.

Shit, how many days had it been now? Days? Weeks? He had lost count pretty fast. There was no light at all in the cell, except for the occasional torch of a Guard passing by. Once a day, between the Guard's patrol, Jade had come down to visit him with Bec. Her visits were the highlight of his day. Not only did it give him someone to talk to, but the peace of mind that someone actually still cared he was down here…

The last time John had seen Dave, his friend was laying in a pool of his own blood.

From what Jade had told him, at least Dave was alive. After their first visit, Jade promised to look for Dave, and she found him in the Hospital Wing. She would not tell him about Dave's condition - but at least she said he was alive. That was a huge relief. At least he was alive, and being kept in care. John sighed. Of course they would not let Dave die. He was a Prince… the Queen was probably going to use him for ransom or something.

_Plop, plop, plop…_

John felt himself drifting off to the sound of the water. He had long past the point of being annoyed be the repetitive noise, and now found it soothing - because for hours on end, the only other noise he heard besides that was his stomach growling, and unlike the mildly annoying water, the growling was just depressing. He knew he was starving. He had no energy. The guards came down to feed him once a day - but most of the food they brought was a piece of bread, and some watered down soup. He needed vitamins and nutrition…

Was Dave getting adequate food? Were they feeding him? Was he ok? Why wasn't Jade telling him about his friend's condition?

_Grrrrrwwwwlll_

John weakly put a hand on his stomach. He was vaguely aware that the bottom of his arm was damp with water. Maybe he was getting sick? He had spent gog-knows how long in this damp and dirty cell with no blankets for warmth other then the cape Kanaya had made him.

Twice already, John had succumbed to hallucinations. Between the nightmares, memories, and hallucinations, John had grown wary whenever he saw light or heard footsteps. So it was no surprise when the faint traces of light seeped through the flap in the door, that he stayed put. It may be Jade, but it could also be a Guard or a hallucination.

The first hallucination he had was nearly eight visits ago. And since Jade said she visited once a day, that must have been eight days ago. John had not ate in nearly two of Jade's visits, and he was starving. This was the first time he had felt so hungry in a long time - the last was when he was locked in the Derse Dungeons. He had collapsed on the floor, and was unable to move. He was so terrified that he thought he could have been dying…

It was then that he saw her - well, more of a ghost of her, rather then her herself. He saw his Nanna again. The woman appeared in front of him with her old, tired smile. He swore he saw himself laying on the floor of the Bakery, and she was leaning over him.

Oh Deary! Did you trip? Awe! Here, let Nanna cheer you up with a freshly baked piece of cake. Hoo hoo hoo!

He held out his hand for her to help him up, but she just turned away, and set the cake on the floor a little bit away from him.

Come on deary, if you want the cake. You'll have to get up for it. Come on John, get up.  
>I can't…<br>Well then this delicious cake will go to waste.  
>I don't like cake…<br>Come on sonny! Hee hee hoo hoo hoo!

When the hallucination faded, he found that he had crawled over to the door, where a guard had pushed some of that disgusting filth they called soup through the flap.

Even though it was a hallucination, he was still happy to see his Nanna again. She had appeared in his second hallucination as well. He was so tired, and had just finished begging Jade to give him more information about Dave, and she had ran off in tears.

He was ready to give up the fight then. This was four visits ago, and the hunger and worry had completely consumed his mind. He was done…given up. No one was coming to rescue him. Jade couldn't do anything about it, Dave was…who knew, and everyone else he knew was in Derse. He was never one to give up - he was always the type of person to fight everything through to the end… but… not even optimism could get him out of this mess. That time, he had fallen asleep praying to never wake up… And she had appeared before him, slapping his face and yelling at him for being such a pushover. He wasn't sure if it was a dream or a hallucination, but it felt real. He could almost feel her slapping him, and the lecture felt real…

And then she held a bucket of water of his head, throwing it over him to 'snap him out of it'. But he quickly realized that it was not a bucket of water that fell over him, bit a small rock that tumbled out of the roof above, sloshing water down on his face.

Was this another hallucination? He coughed, the feeling of the cough ripping from his chest painfully. The light was getting closer…

"John?"

He couldn't tell who's voice that was. It sounded muffled, distant. He looked over at the door and realized that his vision was not only blurred - like it usually was - but he was seeing double. The light washed over the door.

"Are you awake John?"

John rolled over onto his stomach - bad idea. His stomach gave a painful lurch as he did so, making him suddenly ill. He wanted to throw up, but thought that if that sludge tasted bad enough going down… what would it taste like coming back up? He closed his eyes again.

"John." That was clearly his Nanna's voice. His eyes shot open again, and the light seeping in from the door had twisted, forming into the ghost form of his beloved Nanna. He wanted to call out to her, but no words would come to his lips. She walked over and put her hand on his lips, "Hush now, my boy."  
>He reached out and tried to grab her arm, but his hand just went right through it, "N-Nanna…"<br>She did not say anything. She just smiled sadly, and patted his hair.  
>"Where is Jade?" John whispered, his voice cracking slightly,<br>"Who?" Nanna replied,  
>"Jade…" John repeated,<br>"I wouldn't blame her for not coming, you know." Nanna said coldly.  
>That did not sound like his Nanna, and he narrowed his eyes. She would never say something like that, "Why?"<br>"Because you abandoned her." Nana finished.  
>"I…"<p>

John could not argue. He did abandon Jade once before. His mother had never accepted him - she believed all men were evil. From the moment he was born, to the time he was old enough to know how she treated him was wrong, he survived only on the generosity of the Help. His twin sister however, could never do no wrong. She was their mother's everything, her little angel…while John was a satan spawn that she wanted nothing to do with. If he had done something wrong, he would be sent down to these dungeons for the night to 'think about what he did', even if all he did was look at his mother. It was so wrong, and John knew that. Eventually he could not take it anymore, and ran away.

He was only a child, he really did not know what he was doing, or where he was going. The streets were a tough place, and John was not prepared for it. He was lucky he met Nanna and her son…

"Who is Jade?" Nanna asked again, stroking his hair gently, the same way she would when he was a child and sick,  
>"Jade is… my sister." John whispered, tears filling his eyes.<p>

Nanna smiled, and then a bright light flooded over John. The ghost-form of Nanna disappeared with the light. Was this it? Was he dying and this was the light to greet him? He looked over and saw the door open, the light was flooding in from the door. His mouth fell open - that door had not opened once in all the time he had been down here. The light was so bright it nearly blinded him, and all he could see in the light was a silhouette of someone. He closed his eyes against it, the motion of the eyelids closing squeezing the water out.

… … … … …

Jade had no idea where she was going, or what she was doing. She was just wandering the halls of the Castle. She could feel the trails of her dress dragging behind her, but she ignored it. She looked outside the window at the bright sunny day. It was so bright and beautiful outside - which did not match her mood at all. She walked over to the window and leaned against it, feeling the warm breeze outside wash over her face.

What was she doing again? Oh yeah! Looking for Mother. She had not seen her mother in days, not since she got in that argument with her.

A few weeks ago, she had followed her dog, Bec, into the dungeons and saw a sight she had never thought she'd see. Even now, the thought still stunned her. She never imagined seeing John again and would never blame him for that. But seeing him locked in the dungeon after all this time? It was too much…

She immediately wanted to run after the Queen and beg her to free him, but instead John had asked her to find a friend of his. The request shocked her. Even though he was locked up, he was more concerned about a friend. Listening to his story though, she could imagine why.

John had ran away from the castle, found himself a loving peasant family…lost that family, and then found himself another new home in Derse, with new people who loved him… and here he was again. Jade sighed and rested her chin on the windowsill. What was Dave to John? John had explained that he was captured by Derse and given to Dave as a Slave, but the way he talked about Dave did not sound like a servant talking about a master, it sounded like a younger brother praising his older sibling. That thought had calmed Jade's nerves. Though it was not fair that a Prince of Prospit was a slave to the Prince of Derse, at least that Prince treated John like a friend, if not a brother.

The moment John had finished his story, she had gone out to search for this Dave. John had not told her what had happened to Dave, only that he was badly hurt and that he was worried about him… so when she found him, she was shocked.

It took awhile actually to find him. At first, no one would tell her, and she ended up asking the maids instead of the guards. Finally she heard a rumour that there was a stranger in the Hospital Wing, and went to go track him down. Inside the Hospital Wing, she automatically knew which room Dave was in. It was the only one with two guards standing firmly in front of the door.

The first few times she tried to get in, they refused. She was debating whether or not to sneak in after dark, maybe the Guards would fall asleep? But there was a shift change every four hours. Eventually, she decided to 'help' the Nurses and hope that this way she'd be able to enter - but before she had the chance to ask the Nurses if she could, she had saw her Mother enter the Hospital.

The Queen had looked agitated, almost annoyed. Jade wanted to go up to her and tell her that there was a mistake, and that the boy she threw in the dungeons was her son, but the look on her Mother's face told her that that would have been a bad idea. Instead she walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Jade." The Queen smiled, hugging her daughter back, "What are you doing here?"  
>Jade decided not to lie, "I came to see the Prince of Derse."<br>A sly smile stretched across the Queen's face, "Now why would you do that, my dear?"  
>Jade looked down at her feet, "Mostly curiosity…" That was only a half lie. She was extremely curious on what the Prince looked like, and who this boy that had befriended her brother was.<br>The Queen bent down and kissed Jade on the forehead, "My child, come with Mommy."

Jade reached up and grabbed the Queen's hand. The Queen gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and continued walking. The Queen was tall, much taller then Jade, and her strides were long, making Jade hurry to keep up with her.

The Queen easily ordered the Guards aside, and ordered them to open the door. Jade held her breath as the door opened. She did not know what to expect on the other side… but whatever she did expect, it was definitely not as bad as what she saw.

The room on the other side of the door was bare - except for a single bed placed in the middle of the room. There was a table leaning against the wall with various surgical equipment on it, most of them bloodstained. Jade felt her stomach lurch at the sight of all the blood, and clung tighter to her Mother's side. The Queen however, did not look to concerned. She walked over to the bed, and Jade followed, afraid that if she let the Queen's hand go, she'd run.

There was a boy laying in the bed. His breathing was rough and jagged, his mouth open wide, and his eyes squeezed shut.

"I am hoping the surgery went well?" The Queen smirked. Jade had not noticed that a Doctor had followed them in.  
>The Doctor was looking at some sheets of blood smeared paper, "Quite well. We got the arrowhead out of his back, as well as repaired all of his other injuries." He walked past them to the other side of the bed.<br>The Queen nodded, "Good. He will be no use to us dead. Let me see."

The Doctor grabbed the thin blanket draped over him and flipped it over. Jade squeaked when she saw his condition. They had removed his shirt, and his torso was covered in blood-soaked bandages. He was badly bruised and cut up. His wrists were chained to the bed. The Doctor pulled the rest of the blankets off. His pant leg had been pulled up, and his leg was bandaged up as well. Both his ankles were also chained to the bed.

"Just as you predicted, Your Majesty," The Doctor explained, "Everything went smoothly. He's a tough kid. He was not conscious for the operation, though he started to come to while we were repairing his side and his leg."  
>"And?" The Queen asked,<br>"There was a little bit of a fight, but he was too weak to really fight, We managed to strap him to the bed - though I swear I'll go deaf before my time from all that screaming."

Jade frowned, she let go of the Queen and leaned against the bed, looking down into the Prince of Derse's face. He was very attractive, even though right now he was extremely pale and looked like a mess. Jade wondered what he must have looked like before. With the blond hair and muscular form, the only thing that came to her mind was 'Prince Charming' out of the fairy tales she used to read as a child. She found herself growing slightly exited. What was he like? Personality wise? Was he a Prince Charming?

The Queen put a hand on her shoulder, causing Jade to jump. Jade blushed and pulled herself from her fantasy to turn around and look at her Mother. The Queen rubbed her daughter's shoulder gently, "Would you mind looking after our 'guest' for us, my daughter?"  
>Jade smiled and nodded, "Yes!"<br>The smile on her mother's face turned into a sly grin - it almost worried Jade. She let her go and stepped back, "Thank you dear. Now if you don't mind, I have other business to take care of…"

A wet nose snapped Jade out of her memories. She gasped and looked down as Bec licked her hand. She smiled and pet the dog on the head, making its tail sweep through the dust on the floor. Since that day, she was allowed to come and go from Dave's room as she pleased. She just wished it was that easy to visit John…

When she had confronted the Queen about John, they had got in a fight about it. When Jade asked why her brother was locked in the Dungeons, the Queen replied that she had no son. The Queen just said that John was a spy from Derse… even if he was a Prospit citizen, he had been corrupted by the Derse People. Remembering the conversation made her sick.

The Queen had done everything she could since then to try and keep Jade from going down and visiting him. And while she kept telling John she visited him everyday, sometimes she just could not make it. She pushed herself off the windowsill…standing around was not getting her anywhere. Wherever the Queen was, she was nowhere in sight. Jade pouted and started back the way she came. She might as well visit the Derse Prince, since she had to wait for Shift Change to go down and visit John.

Bec followed her down to the Hospital Wing. She reached down every now and again to pet her loyal companion. It wasn't that far to walk, but Jade decided to take a detour to the kitchens. It had been over two weeks since John and Dave had been captured by Prospit. The Doctors were being extremely careful when it came to the Prince - they kept him heavily sedated at all times. She grabbed some fruit from the kitchens, and continued back towards the Hospital Wing. It only took a few minutes, and before she knew it, Jade was standing in front of the door to the Prince's room. The Guards stepped aside, and Jade entered.

The Prince was still laying on bed, but it looked like the Nurses had finished changing his bandages. Jade smiled and pulled a chair over to the bedside. There was no one in the room besides the three of them. Bec laid down at Jade's feet with a sigh, and jade started peeling an apple, looking over at the Prince as she did so.

His eyes were open. Jade could remember the first time she saw his eyes open. She was both shocked and disappointed at the same time. She was hoping for the 'Prince Charming Blue Eyes', but instead saw bright blood-red eyes. They startled her at first, but now she was more used to them. With how sedated the doctors kept him, he had not said a single word to Jade, and at first, Jade even doubted he could even see her - but when he started smiled when she walked in, and when she grabbed his hand and he squeezed it back the first time, she knew that he could.

He must be terrified. Even though his eyes were glazed over, Jade swore she could see the fear underneath. Whenever she held his hand, she swore she could feel it shaking. Several times he opened his mouth to speak, but could not manage. Jade wished he could. But right now, she was just happy to be able to watch over him for John.

What was her mother's plans with him? Almost on que, the door opened and the Queen walked in with a doctor.

"Is he strong enough yet to survive the experiment?" The Queen snapped,  
>"Its hard to tell." The Doctor replied, "But I am sure he is."<br>This was the first time Jade had seen the Queen since their argument. She looked down at the ground, unable to meet her Mother's face, "E-experiment?"  
>The Queen ignored her and walked over to the bed, "Time is running short. I want him in the lab by tomorrow."<br>"Yes, Your Majesty." The Doctor nodded, quickly slipping from the room.  
>"Experiment? Lab?" Jade repeated.<br>The Queen looked at Jade as if she had just seen her sitting there. She smiled, "Yes Jade."  
>"What for?" She questioned,<br>"If this experiment is successful," The Queen sneered, "The Kingdom of Derse will be ours."

Jade frowned. She did not like the sound of the word 'experiment'. She looked over at the Prince, he was glaring at the Queen through those glazed eyes of his. Jade wondered for a moment if he could even hear the Queen… Jade had been talking to the Prince all week, and never got an answer.

The Queen did not wait for Jade to answer. She just turned and walked away, slamming the door behind her. Jade nearly hit herself. There her mother was! Right in front of her, and she did not bring up the subject of John again… maybe she should go after her? She tried to release the Prince's hand to go, but he clung onto it. Jade squeaked and turned around. He was looking at her, his eyes partially open.

"Jade." His voice barely came above a whisper,  
>Jade felt her heart skip a beat. She sat back down, "Yes?"<br>"How is John?"

Jade felt her heart plummet. She realized that every time she had come to visit him, she told him about John… on the days she had not managed to see John, she would just tell Dave about his childhood. So he had heard her after all… too bad she had not visited John in awhile…

Jade smiled and reached over to stroke his hair, "How are you feeling?" The Prince did not respond. He just looked at Jade with those glazed, tired eyes. Jade sighed and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "I'll head down to see him tonight, I promise."

The Prince just turned his head and looked at the ceiling. Jade frowned, "Did you want me to find out what kind of experiment they are going to do tomorrow?"  
>"I want…to go home."<p>

His voice was slurred. He was still high off the sedative. Jade knew he probably had no idea what he was saying.

"…my Bro will be looking for me." He continued, "And my sister."  
>"You have a brother and a sister?" Jade gasped, "I do too! Well, I have a brother…"<br>The Prince did not respond. He closed his eyes.  
>"Did you want me to find out about that experiment?" Jade asked again. She got up to leave, but he refused to let go of her hand.<br>The Prince blushed, his cheeks finally getting a little bit of colour, "Please…stay. "  
>Jade sat down again with a smile, "Ok, I'll stay."<p>

* * *

><p>Whoever left the comment about the switching between characters, thank you! I hope this is better? I kept the two segments separated, I hope this is what you mean!<p>

I am still sick with Mono, and I am still bedridden, so I will openly admit this is not my best work, but I am getting better! I managed to get up and moving, so that is a bonus!

Again, thank you for your feedback!

Reviews are always welcome! Thank you for letting me know I am doing everyone! The reviews help keep me motivated!


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

Sorry for the wait! I had 'personal demons' to fight through!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10: Reunion<p>

John had no idea where they were taking him - all he knew is that he did not have the energy to fight back. One, golden-iron-clad guard held onto one of his arms, and another held onto the other. He did not have the energy to lift his legs and walk along with them, so he let his legs drag behind, the floor scraping his ankles as they went. That, he could ignore. The tight grip of the guards on the other hand, just plain hurt. He did not even have the energy to ask them to loosen their grip, and he knew if they dropped him, he could not stand.

He wished the hallucination of Nanna had not disappeared when the guards opened the door… he missed her more then anything right now. The world he saw now was blurred by sickness. He felt dizzy and nauseous - light-headed. Everything spun around him and he just wished it would all stop. Trying to keep himself conscious, he closed his eyes. He let the guards lead him into the darkness.

John knew his ears were not covered, but the sound of wood scrapping against the floor sounded muffled to his ears. He slowly opened his eyes and saw two large golden doors opening up, revealing a white room. He was roughly pulled into the room, and his brain was too foggy to collect any of the details from it, but he recognized it as the Throne Room.

He had only seen the inside of the Throne Room a few times in his life… and none of those times ended well. He wished he could close his eyes again, but through the haze, he could see his Mother sitting on the throne, a worried Jade next to her. The guards threw John roughly to the ground in front of them. He felt his head bounce off the carpet, and heard Jade gasp - but no one moved to help him.

"On your knees." The Queen demanded.  
>John could not even find the energy to move. At this point, he did not even care.<br>The Queen's eyes narrowed, "Do not make me repeat myself, Jonathan."  
>John tried to brace himself up with his elbows, but failed miserably. He collapsed on the floor with a whimper.<br>"John!" Jade called after him. He could barely see her trying to run over to him, only being stopped when one of her Attendants grabbed her by the shoulders.

A guard roughly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up into the air. John gasped as he felt the pain rip down his side. "You heard the Queen!" He snapped. The guard dropped John on his knees with a laugh.

Completely disoriented, John tried to look up at the Queen, but the room was spinning, and his eyes were no longer accustomed to the light. He tried to focus on her…but which one? He saw two figures of the Queen sitting in the throne in front of him…

Finally, Jade broke free from her Attendant's grasp, and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him just as he was about to collapse again. The feel of someone's arms around him again made him whimper. It was a feeling he had been longing for, for a very long time. He weakly raised his arms up and wrapped them around Jade's. The girl clung onto him, patting him on the head softly.

"Jade." The Queen snapped.  
>"Look at him Mother!" Jade cried. Her voice cracked, and John knew she was crying. "Just look! This is disgusting!"<br>"Quite." The Queen snarled, "I highly dislike dirt in my Throne Room."  
>"He's sick!" Jade cried, her voice raising an octave, "I've never seen anyone so pale! Mother! If we don't do something… he's…he's…"<p>

John buried his head into her chest, hearing her squeak as he did so. He did not want to hear the end of her sentence as much as she did not want to say it.

"Die?" The Queen almost sounded pleased as she said it, "My darling, why would I let this brat die?"  
>"What?" Jade gasped, hugging her brother tighter.<br>"This is his punishment, my dear." The Queen's voice turned from that of a 'wicked witch' to a 'loving mother' in a matter of seconds, "He had to learn his lesson for running away like he did."  
>John heard Jade choke. She dipped her head down so it rested on the top of his head, she whispered, "A punishment?" Her voice raised again, "How is this a punishment? Why Mommy? Why!"<br>The Queen walked over and patted her daughter on the head, "Because. I cannot let the Royal Family Name get tarnished by someone pitiful enough to run away." She looked at John with disgust, "Jonathan. Look at me."  
>He tried, but he could not get his eyes to focus.<br>"I said, look at me!" She snapped.  
>"Mother!" Jade cried, "He's too sick…"<br>The Queen ignored her daughter and grabbed John's chin, forcing him to look up at the Queen, "Have we learned our lesson now?"

The Queen's grip was warm, but that was not comforting. Her fingers wrapped tightly around his chin still sent a shiver up his spine. He opened his mouth to speak, but the Queen just threw him back. Before his brain could register what was happening, he was falling backwards, his body landing hard on the ground.

"John!" Jade gasped, reaching down to coddle her brother again, but her Attendant just reached down and held her back.  
>The Queen turned away with disgust, "Take him to the infirmary. Once he is well enough to speak, we shall see if he has learned his lesson."<br>Jade sighed in relief, "Thank you, Mother."  
>The Queen walked over and hugged her daughter tightly, "The things I do for you, my little angel." She kissed Jade's forehead sweetly, "I love you so much."<br>Jade gave her mom a quick hug back, "I love you too, Mommy." She pulled back a second, "Oh! Can I have one more little favour?"  
>The Queen sighed dramatically, "What is it, my dear?"<br>"Can the Derse Prince see John one more time before…whatever it is you have planned?"  
>The Queen sighed again and released Jade, "I don't see how that is a problem."<p>

John could now barely hear them as they dragged him away, but he did hear the Queen yell at them to stop. He felt the guards halt as they were ordered to.

"Set up a bed for him in the Prince's room. No need spending more guards guarding a room then we have to. And that way the two can say their farewells one last time."  
>"You are too generous, my Queen." One of them said, bowing before continuing to drag John out.<br>Jade grinned from ear to ear and hugged her mother again, "Thank you so much!"  
>The Queen looked smug for a moment, "You are welcome my dear. Now run along. I am sure you want to be there when the Derse Prince sees his 'attendant' again, do you not?"<br>"Yes!" She chirped, turning to race off after the guards and John.

… … …

The Queen then stood alone in the empty Throne Room. She grinned to herself and crossed her arms. Yes. This could not be working out better. She could think of no sweeter revenge then having the King's son - her hated sister's son - see his friend like this one last time before her plan to destroy Derse was set in motion.

The King will regret what he did to her. Even if she has to stoop to such low levels.

… … …

Dave had no idea how long he was out this time. When he woke up, he felt the familiar tingling sensation all over his body - and automatically knew he was drugged again. He hated that. Because of it, he never knew what day it was, or how long he was out for… too all his knowledge it could have only been a couple of days, to a couple of weeks… he had no idea. All he knew was that whenever the drug started to wear off, he would wake up, and if he was left for too long, an unbearable pain seared through his entire body. He felt as if every limp had been taken off and stitched back together. It never lasted long though, because as soon as the drug wore off enough for him to start to move, a Doctor would swoop into the room force feed him that awful drugged soup again, and he would start to fall unconscious within minutes.

He decided not to move…if he was awake, that meant the drug was starting to wear off. There was only three things that happened when he woke up. One was that the Prospit Princess…what was her name? Right, Jade. One meant that Jade would be sitting next to him, a bright and cheery smile on her face, and a mouth full of information he wanted. Second would be that he opened his eyes and a doctor would stare down at him, and immediately shove that disgusting muck down his throat again. The last option was the one that worried him the most, opening his eyes and there was no one there. If that was the case, then he would have to lay here for hours as the drug slowly wore off, and he felt more and more pain until someone came in to check on him. If it was the middle of the night, then that meant he'd have to wait till morning for them to come. That was the worst thing of all. Being strapped and helpless, stuck to this bed while his entire body screamed in agony…and his mind would clear up enough for him to start thinking clearly again. His mind always wandered to that damn Egderp. Jade had said nearly nothing about John the last few times she had come to visit. The last time, she said she was going to do something to help John, even if she had to do something drastic. He had no idea what she meant… all he wanted to know was if his best bud was ok or not.

He heard the door open, and quickly closed his eyes again. Even though he was terrified of the pain returning, he wasn't ready to return to the haze just yet. He struggled to keep his breathing in check, each breath tugging at the wounds in his torso.

"Can you push the Prince's bed over?"  
>"Give me a hand and we'll get it over in a jiffy."<p>

Dave felt his bed slide across the floor. He stayed perfectly still, hoping that no one saw through his charade.

"Did you give the Prince his medicine?"  
>"Not yet. Don't worry about it just now. Let's just focus on getting this room rearranged. We'll worry about that when the fucking brat starts screaming out again."<p>

Screaming? Dave fought not to blush. He had always been good at keeping a 'poker face', and now was the time to use it. But seriously… had he really been screaming? He could not remember…but it was not like him to scream.

"Place that bed here. I'm not sure why the Queen wants the pipsqueak in here. I think he'd be better in the sick beds. But if this is what the Queen wants, this is what has to be. Go fetch some medicine for the Prince."  
>"Right away."<p>

Oh crap… they had seen through his charade… this was not good. Dave really did not want that disgusting sludge thrown down his throat again. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his lips shut. But after a few minutes, he realized that no one was lifting his head off the pillow or shoving a funnel down his throat. Worry engulfed him…what was taking so long? A wave of pain washed over him, but he ignored it. He was about to open his eyes again, when he heard a familiar scream.

…John…

Dave jerked up, his eyes flinging open. The room was bright around him, and full of people. He gasped and looked to his left. A new bed had been pushed into the room, and a boy had been thrown down restlessly onto it. No one was paying attention to him.

"Fuck! He's hallucinating again. Where the fuck is the Nurse with his medicine?"

The door open and a woman came running in with a bowl of some strange look liquid. She ran next to the Doctor. There was several people holding the boy's arms and legs to the bed, he was screaming in John's voice…calling out for help…

Until the Nurse shoved the liquid down his throat.

The boy choked on the liquid, but drank it eagerly, as if he had not eaten in days. By the way his skin clung to his bones, Dave would believe he hadn't. The boy was sickly pale - maybe even slightly green. Even through the mass of people, Dave could see the boy was deathly ill.

The boy instantly started to calm down. He was crying, but even soon that mellowed down to a whimper. As soon as the boy stopped thrashing around, the Nurse released him. One of them tucked him into the bed, and everyone cleared out…

…no one even looked at Dave.

Dave stared wide-eyed at the boy across the room from him…he looked a little bit like John…but Dave barely recognized him. He was so skinny…even worse then when he first met him. The boy's eyes were hallow, and there were huge bags under them. Someone had removed the blue cape and clothes he was wearing before, and dressed him in the golden colours of Prospit.

"J-John?" Dave finally choked out. The boy did not reply. Dave felt his breath get caught in his throat. He gagged slightly. Dammit Dave! He thought bitterly. Control yourself! What if John saw you behaving like this? You'd never live it down… Dave took a deep, composing breath. Fighting to regain his 'poker-face', he repeated his friend's name.

Slowly - almost painfully slow - the boy's eyes flittered open. Dave flinched inwardly when he saw the familiar blue irises of his friend. There was no denying it now. The anorexic, sickly boy in front of him was none other then his attendant, John Egbert…

"Fuck John…" Dave whispered, "What the fuck happened to you?" John smiled slightly, but did not answer. They're beds were so close, that if Dave could reach out his arm, and John reached out his, they could almost touch fingertips. He wished more then anything to wake John up, snap him out of whatever funk he was in…Jade had said that John needed her help… but she had never said he was this bad…

He made a mental note to bitch at her later.

The night was still young… Dave knew in the morning he would be forced to face some kind of experiment…whatever he was, he'd fight tooth and nail if he could not speak to John first. He should have listened to Rose and left him behind…

The hours slipped by, and John had not awoken yet. The drug was wearing off and every movement caused Dave pain. He was terrified that someone would come in and drug him before John woke up.

"Rose…"

Dave jumped when he heard his sister's name. He looked over. John was talking in his sleep. He grumbled something else and rolled over onto his back.

"John?" Dave said quietly. He did not want the guards outside the room to know he was awake.  
>"Dave?"<br>It was a groggy reply. Dave did not know if it was sleep-talk or real, but he was willing to try. He smiled, "Yeah John… I'm here bro."  
>John looked over, "Shit… you look terrible."<br>"Your one to talk, Egderp. What the fuck happened?"  
>"The usual." There was a hint of bitterness in John's voice that Dave could not define. But the raven-haired boy just smiled at his friend and replied, "How are you?"<br>"Meh." Dave lied.  
>"That great huh?" John saw straight through him, John shifted and rolled over until he was looking at Dave again, "What's going to happen to us?"<br>"Well," Dave contemplated on what to tell John, but then he just sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Dammit, I wish I knew that myself."  
>"I want to go home." John whimpered,<br>"Me too…" Dave sighed.

John leaned up and tried to push himself out of bed, but instead collapsed in a fit, throwing up over the side of the bed.

"Jegus!" Dave snapped,  
>"Sorry." John whined, he collapsed back on the bed.<br>"Your as pale as a ghost." Dave replied,  
>"Neat." John whimpered, wiping the remains of the vomit off his chin.<p>

"What's going to happen to us?" John repeated, still leaning over the side of the bed,  
>"Your going to get out." Dave promised, "They did not tie you to the bed… so as your master, I order you to get the fuck out of here."<br>"Not without you." He tried to lean up again, but just ended up throwing up once again.  
>"It doesn't look like either of us are going anywhere does it?" Dave said in defeat.<br>"I'll probably get locked in my room again." John sighed, remembering the days on end the Queen would lock him in his chambers.  
>"And the Queen will probably use me for ransom." Dave lied. There was no way in hell he was telling his sick-best-bro that the Queen had some 'experiment' in store for him.<br>"At least you'll be going home soon then." John tried to smile, but could not find the energy.

The door opened so quickly, Dave did not have time to even register it. He cursed himself for letting his guard down and looked over, but relaxed when he saw who it was. He was almost thankful for the interruption though,

"John! Dave!" Jade sang as she ran over between their beds. She ignored the vomit on the floor, and hugged John tightly, before turning around and gently cradling Dave's head.  
>"Jade!" John smiled, "Is it true? Were you the one to get me out of the prison cell?"<br>Dave looked over curiously, but Jade started talking before he could ask any questions. She nodded her head vigorously, "It took DAYS of trying to convince Mom! But she finally said she'd pull you out of the dungeons just for me!" Her expression fell flat, "I'm sorry I could not visit you for awhile. How are you feeling?"  
>John just smiled his normal, idiotic-buck-toothed smile, "A little better…I think."<br>Jade cheered and turned around to face Dave, "And what about…" her words caught in her throat.  
>Dave looked away, "I don't know…we'll find out tomorrow won't we?"<br>"Find out what?" John asked,  
>"Ah!" Jade gasped, whirling around to face John, "Nothing! I will make sure of it!"<br>"Jade." Dave's voice was course to his own ears, "You've already done enough…"  
>"But!" She gasped, "Its not fair! Mother can find another way to stop the war!"<br>"This is to stop the war?" John asked,  
>Jade nodded, "Uh huh! Mom said she found a way to stop the war once and for all!"<br>"But in who's favour?" John pressed,  
>"I…I don't know." She gasped. She sat down on the edge of John's bed, "I don't know much… Mother won't trust me with too much information…"<br>"Maybe we all can find a way to stop the war?" John asked,  
>"What?" Jade asked, turning to face her brother.<br>"Well… I know Dirk doesn't want this war to continue… I'm sure when Dirk is King, and you are Queen… your parents pass the throne to you, you can end the war?" John asked,  
>"That will be years away." Dave snorted.<br>"Well, you and Jade could just get married, and that would stop the war?" John asked.  
>Jade's face flashed red. She turned away from the two of them with a loud squeak.<p>

Dave grunted and looked away. The way John had suggested that was so innocent. He sounded like he really meant it. He even looked confused when they reacted so severely to it.

"Or I could marry Rose."

Dave laughed and turned to look at John, "What would that accomplish?"  
>Jade grinned, "You didn't know?"<br>Dave did not reply, and John just looked confused.  
>Jade laughed, "John is my brother. He is technically a Prince of Prospit… though Mother refuses to acknowledge it."<p>

Dave's reaction must have been hilarious even though he did not realize he had a reaction, because both Jade and John started laughing. They were kidding right? Dave could not find it in him to believe them. He sighed and looked away again. That would just be way too weird…

The three continued to talk until the sun began to rise. Jade was enthusiastic, trying desperately to ease the boy's minds. But as the hours passed, the illness that had possessed John easily overcame him. He was still weak from weeks spend in a damp and dark prison cell. He fell asleep curled up on the bed, his head resting on his sister's lap. During this time, the drug was wearing further and further off, but Dave did not feel any less tired. It had been a few weeks since the battle, and his wounds were healing nicely, but the discomfort of being unable to move was getting to him - as well as the fear of whatever was awaiting him in the morning kept him awake. He was awake long after both John and Jade had fallen asleep.

Dave looked over and watched the two of them sleep. He did not look up, even when the door opened. A few figures walked up to the side of his bed, cutting off his vision from his friend and the Princess. He blinked his tired, warn out eyes, and looked up at the figures before him.

The Queen, the Doctor, and two Nurses, and a strange crazed-looking man stood looking down at him.

"Had a good chat?" The Queen asked, a sly look on her face, "I would hate for you to go into this… event… with regrets."  
>"Fuck off." Dave snapped.<br>"Now that is no way to speak to your future Queen." The Queen laughed, "Remove the shackles."

Dave looked down as the Doctor took a key out of his coat, and unlocked the shackles chaining Dave to the bed. Dave sorely reached over and rubbed his acing wrists. The skin under the shackles were red and thin. The doctor grabbed Dave by the back of the head, his thick, calloused fingers wrapping through Dave's hair. The boy gasped in spite of his best efforts as the Doctor pulled Dave out of the bed, and to his feet.

At first, Dave did not know if he could stand. He stumbled, and would have fallen if the Doctor wasn't holding him up by his hair. He cursed at the pain throbbing at the back of his head.

"Move." The Doctor spat. When Dave glared at him, he just smirked darkly, "You wouldn't want to wake them would you? I'd hate for something bad to happen to your attendant because you wouldn't cooperate."

Dave hissed. He suddenly knew why the Queen had brought John in to see him… it would be a way to control him. The Queen knew as long as she threatened his friends, he'd do whatever she wanted. He cursed under his breath, and tried to stay on his feet. After a couple of weeks of being stuck in bed, at first his legs did not want to work, but the Doctor did not give him time to work out the kinks, and he had to force himself to get moving - or risk getting his hair pulled out.

He cast one last worried look back at John and Jade sleeping in the bed, before the Nurse closed the door, and cut him off from them.

The Queen smiled, "Don't worry. Its time to face your destiny and end this war."

Dave really wished he knew what she meant…


	11. Chapter 11: Results

Sorry for the wait! Here you go! I'm starting to feel a bit better now :D So hopefully my writing ability will improve with my health? Idk? I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11: Results<p>

Rose clenched her hands together, weaving her fingers in between each other. She had not seen any more visions in a long time. Life in the castle was probably too stressful for her to see clearly right now, and she was just starting to realize that - but after the incident with the fallen Knight, her Father had banned her from leaving the castle… if she tried, she was sure she'd end up like poor Dirk…

After a brief fight in the hall, Dirk and Rose had been brought back in front of the King, where they were both 'grounded'. Naturally, Dirk rebelled against that, and was punished by being locked in his chambers. Rose could still wander freely around the castle, as long as she did not leave.

She sighed and leaned against the window. It was a bright sunny day - warm too, even though the summer was coming to a close. Cheering burst up through the air and she closed her eyes, listening to the happy cheers of the peasants in the village before the castle. The entire village was alive with song. It was the Annual Festival of Light and Rain - usually one of the biggest celebrations in the kingdom, because it was a Peasant Festival. It was the time of year where the Peasants thank the Heavens for the sunlight and the rain over the spring and summer, which allowed them to grow their crops.

Today though, Rose did not feel like celebrating. She looked out the window at a parade marching through the streets, a string of peasants joining in and singing as loud as they could. Rose recognized the song almost immediately. It was the Derse Anthem. The parade snaked its way to the Village Square, and formed a circle around the fountain. Rose knew from experience what would happen next. All the Villagers would loop arms and sing and dance in circles around the fountain, and pray for good weather next year as well.

But as important as healthy crops and happy peasants were, there was only one thing Rose wanted to pray for. She folded her hands on the windowsill and weaved her fingers together, praying for the safe return of her twin brother, and his attendant.

Without realizing it, Rose noticed she had started to hum along with the singing below. She continued to hum, letting the music calm her nerves. Usually, only Kanaya had managed to calm her down in the past few weeks, but Kanaya had been working so hard on costumes for the Festival… Rose could not bare the thought of the girl missing it. Even still, she had to order Kanaya to go. Rose searched the crowd for her attendant, but could not find her anywhere - too many people. Finally, Rose sighed and decided to go back to her studies. She turned around when a wave of dizziness suddenly engulfed her. She gasped and stumbled backwards, grabbing onto the curtain for support. At first, she chalked it up to staring out into the bright world outside, and then turning to fast into her candle-lit Chambers. She blinked a few times, but then the realization hit her - she was falling into another prophecy! Finally! She closed her eyes and sank down into the dark, letting the images from the future wash over her.

… … …

Dave was starting to panic. He had no idea where they were taking him, but wherever it was, it was far away from the room he was just in. They had blindfolded and bound him the moment they left the Hospital Wing. The Queen was laughing as they tied the wretched-smelling cloth over his eyes, and tied his hands behind his back. Dave tried to keep a stoic face as his vision was blocked. There was no point in letting the Queen have the satisfaction of seeing him afraid.

But the truth was, he was terrified. He could feel his pulse raise, and his breath quicken. It was the first time he had walked in a long time, and his legs felt like jelly underneath him. He stumbled a few times as they walked, but someone would always grab him by the back of the head and pull him up again. He swore that if he had any hair left on the back of his head by the time he got out of here, he was going to shave the rest off.

They walked some more, and they led him down a couple flights of stairs. Each time they reached a new flight, Dave's heart sank. He could not see where he was going. At one flight of stairs, he stumbled slightly, and nearly regained his balance, but someone behind him gave him a hard push, and he felt the stone steps underneath him give way, and he felt himself tumble through the air and hit the stairs hard, sliding down the rest of them, and coming to a painful halt at the bottom.

"Was that really necessary?" Dave heard the voice of one of the Nurses, but all the Nurse got in response was laughter. Dave however, was struggling to get his breath back after the stone steps knocked it out of him. Someone grabbed his arm and tugged him to his feet again, and he heard a door open.

"We're here, brat." Someone pushed him roughly forward. He let them lead him into a room - at least he hoped it was a room - and he heard the door close behind him, and then they pushed him forward again. Someone led him forward, until he walked into something. He grunted as he felt something cold and steel press against his waist, but that just caused everyone behind him to laugh again. Someone grabbed him be the back of the shirt, and lifted him up onto what felt like a table, they cut the bonds around his wrist… what the fuck were they doing?

No matter how hard Dave tried to control himself, he was still barely fourteen, only just a child. His child-mind could only take so much. As someone reached out for his hand, he automatically knew they were going to secure him to the table, like they had done to the bed, and the panic overtook him. He began to thrash wildly, fighting with all his strength to get off the table, but he felt several of his oppressors come up and pin his limbs down.

The Queen was laughing from somewhere in the room, and suddenly Dave heard some sort of caw. Wait? A bird's cry? Here? What was a bird doing in the middle of the castle? The bird suddenly started screeching as loud as it could. Dave wished he could cover his ears, but they had managed to strap his arms and legs into the table while he was distracted with the bird call.

Finally, he felt someone's hands wrap around the blindfold, and remove it. There was torch-light shining over his head, the fire burning brightly in his vision. He turned his head sharply to try and cut out the light. The Doctor was standing beside him, along with several Nurses, and that strange man in the lab coat. He was indeed, strapped to what looked like some kind of torture equipment, his legs and arms spread wide and bound tightly.

He searched for what made the strange bird cry, and it only took a few seconds to find it. Right beside him was a giant cage. Inside the cage was a large orange and red bird. The bird's beak opened up as it cried. It was panicking as well, its large wings beating furiously as it flew around the cage, its talons raking the bars.

"What is that thing?" Dave gasped. He did not even realize he said that out loud, until the Queen walked up next to him.  
>"Like him?" The Queen cooed, "I had my men search for this beast for years. A Phoenix. A rare breed of bird with tremendous magical powers."<br>"Phoenix…" Dave repeated, unable to take his eyes off the strange beast.

The bird was orange in colour, with long feathers tipped with red. Its tail swept behind it, almost like a tail of a sprite or spirit. It looked completely terrified. Well… at least that made two of them.

"What do you want from us?" He asked.  
>The Queen grabbed Dave's head, and forced it to look upwards, as a Nurse came up with some disgusting-smelling sludge, "You will see." The Nurse poured the sludge down his throat. He gagged for a few seconds, but could not do anything but swallow it. Dave automatically knew it was drugged, and felt the effects of it almost immediately.<p>

"If this experiment works, the war is over." The Queen promised,  
>"And…if it…doesn't?" Dave slurred, his mind already disappearing into the darkness once again,<br>"You die." She said with a smug look.

And before Dave could reply, his mind slipped once again into a drug-induced sleep, the final ring of the Phoenix's cry belting in his ears…

… … …

W-Where am I? Shit… why can't I move? Ok… let's just focus on opening my eyes…

A blinding light flashed down in a boy's face. He gasped as he felt his eyes burn against the light, and he shut them again almost immediately. He turned his head to the side and tried opening them again.

At first, everything was blurry. He could not make out anything but shapes, but quickly his vision started to focus, and he could make out the sight of a large cage. His eyes widened and he gasped again at what he saw in the cage.

At the bottom rested a quivering mass of feathers. Whatever it was, was crying softly. Was it human? No… that thing can't be human. It had a human-like shape, but it had large orange and red wings spreading out of its back. It was laying on its side - its entire body shaking violently. One wing was bent up, blocking the creature's face, while the other was draped over it weakly.

The boy squeaked and struggled against the binds chaining him to the table.

"Name." A voice called out of nowhere. The boy jumped and whipped his head to the other side. A strange man in a lab-coat was standing beside him with a chart.

Crap… what was my name? Why can't I remember? Who am I?

"Name." he repeated more sternly.

Fuck… I can't remember. Shit! Where the hell am I? What's happening?

"I don't have all day kid." The man raised an eyebrow, glaring daggers at the boy.  
>"I…I don't know." He said truthfully.<br>"Interesting." He muttered, writing something on the chart.  
>"Where am I?" He whimpered,<br>"Yes, yes… very interesting." The man continued, "How old are you Dave?"  
>"I don't know…"<br>"Hmm…"

Without another word, the man stood up and walked away, leaving the boy on the table confused and afraid. He saw a door open and light stream in from across the room, and the man in the lab-coat disappeared through it.

The boy looked back at the strange creature in the cage. It sounded like it was in pain…he wanted to get up and check on it, but he was still strapped to the table.

"H-Hey?" He asked. The mess of feathers just let out a weak 'caw' in response.

Before the boy could continue to talk to the thing, the door opened up and two figures walked in. A tall, pale woman stood over him now, with the lab-coat guy. The woman looked down with a heart-warming smile.

"His mind still needs a little time to adjust. We may need to do some 'rehabilitation' to see if the memory-transfer failed or not." The Lab-Coat-Guy stated.  
>The pale woman reached out and stroked the boy's hair, "Do you really have no idea who you are?"<br>He shook his head.

She smiled and reached down to untie him. The boy sat up, swinging his legs over the table, but made no move. He sat there looking at the woman with curiosity. He could make a break for it if he wanted… but what good will that do? He could not remember if she was friend or foe…

"My name is Queen Aphelia." She smiled, reaching out to cup the boy's face in her hands, "Good morning, child."  
>The boy wanted to flinch back, but didn't, "Um? Good morning?"<br>"I bet you are very confused right now." She said softly, "But that is ok, because we are here to help. What do you remember?"  
>"I was in the woods…or at least in a tree…I think I was guarding something…a nest…" He whispered.<br>"No." The Queen said sternly, "Your name is Dave Strider. You are a Prince."  
>"Prince?" The boy's eyes widened.<p>

A weak cry came from the shuttering bird-thing. Dave paid it no attention.

The Queen nodded, "Yes my dear. You have a long way to go, but with your help, I tend to end this war."  
>"There is a war?" Dave asked,<br>"Yes. A vicious war that has killed many innocent people." The Queen stated, "I will help you remember everything. But in exchange, I want your help to destroy the evil King of Derse, and take your rightful place on the Throne."  
>"You want me to become King?" Dave asked, his red eyes widening even more.<br>"With my help," The Queen nodded, "You will be."

She reached out her hand and helped Dave down from the table. She brushed the hair out of his face and turned to some strange people Dave hadn't noticed come into the room.

"Take him up to the room we prepared." The Queen ordered, "Make sure he is comfortable, and until we can 'rehabilitate' him, make sure he can't leave the room, or hurt himself."  
>"Yes, My Queen." They replied.<br>The Queen looked down at Dave, "Follow them up to your room, I shall be there shortly to oversee things."  
>Dave nodded warily, and turned to follow the armoured men.<p>

There was something about her smile that almost scared him - not that he would ever admit that. All he knew was that this felt so…wrong. The Queen waved him off, and he kept his eye on her, until the doors closed.

… … …

The Queen smiled as the doors closed, a dark, mischievous smile that disappeared the moment they were fully closed. She turned around to face the cage, "Open the door."

Two Guards quickly stepped up and unlocked the cage door, opening it for their Queen. She did not thank them as she stepped inside the cage, looking down at the trembling mess at her feet.

"Dave." She stated coldly. She got a whimper in response. She kicked the boy, he did not fight back, and let her kick him over onto his back. He let out a loud bird-like cry as he rolled over onto his wings.

She bent down and grabbed the creature's wing, which was still covering its face, and pushed it out of the way.

The creature at her feet was pale and his orange eyes were slightly open, though unfocused. His entire expression was twisted in pain. His wings were twitching underneath him, but he did try to move. He looked half human, half bird. With two giant bird-like wings stretching from his back, all orange - except for the red tips, and taloned hands at the end of each arm. His hands looked almost bird-like in themselves, the fingers twisted, the skin on them more bird-like then human. His feet were similar, his toes stretching out longer then a human's would, and each ending with a long claw.

He opened his mouth to speak, but just a weak caw came out.

"The experiment did not go fully as planed." She frowned, "What happened?"  
>"Apparently we misjudged the full power the Phoenix had within it." The Lab-Coat-Guy stated, "Instead of making a clone, it fused with his DNA."<br>The Queen growled, "So what the hell is this thing?"  
>"It is the fused result of the Phoenix and the Prince." He stated,<br>"I'd ask which one was the 'real Dave', but at this point it does not matter." The Queen sighed dramatically, "Does it hurt Dave?" She grinned sadistically and reached out, grabbing one of his wings. He flinched.  
>"He nearly died in the experiment, we did everything we could to save him." He reported.<br>"Why?" The Queen snapped,  
>"I'm sorry?" He asked,<br>"Why did you save him?" She smiled and squeezed the wing. Dave gasped and reached up grabbing his shoulder against the pain. Pleased with the reaction, she let the wing go.

"You know what will happen now, don't you Dave?" She sneered,  
>The bird-creature just glared at the Queen.<br>"Oh, if only looks could kill." She laughed, "The experiment we just did on you did not go fully as planned. But it was useful. At least one of you looks like your in a human-shape, even if the memory is off. Memory can be fixed though, and he can be trained. You however," She gestured over his body, "Are useless to me like this." She straightened up and started walking out of the cage. She looked over at a Nurse, "Dispose of him."  
>"Dispose of him?" She asked,<br>"You heard me." The Queen snarled,  
>"How, my Queen?" She bowed.<br>"I want his corpse buried in the forest in a way no one will EVER FIND HIM!" She threw her head back and laughed.  
>"But he is still just a child…" The Nurse squeaked, but the Queen either did not hear her, or ignored her.<p>

Two guards picked up the bird-creature, and started to carry it off. The Queen watched the Nurse follow after them, and ran her fingers through her hair. The experiment may not have gone exactly as planned, but she could work with it. Her next step would be to brainwash…no, wait, 'rehabilitate' Dave, and then set the second half of her plan into motion.

"And the second part is my favourite." She grinned.

* * *

><p>dum dum duuuuuuum! Haha, anyway! Yeah! Here you go, the next chapter will be a long one, just warning you now!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Heart Broken

CHAPTER 12: Heart-Broken

Rose ran through the halls of the castle, holding her skirts up so she did not trip on them. Servants looked up in bewilderment as they saw their Princess run by as fast as she could. Rose could feel her lungs burn, but she did not care. She could not get to her brother's Chambers soon enough. She ran up the several flights of stairs, tripping twice on her dress, before coming to a screeching halt before the double doors leading into Dirk's Chambers.

She pounded on the door, gasping for breath. She rarely lost her composure, and under normal circumstances, she would have been embarrassed about this reaction - heck, she was now. She had always been the calm and collected one… but if the vision she just saw came to life…

"Dirk! Dirk open this door right now!" She pleaded. There was no answer. She swore and tried opening it herself, but the door was locked. She looked around - there was no one in sight. She quickly chanted a release spell, and the lock clicked open. She sighed and knocked again - still no answer. Without thinking to much about it, she opened the door and walked into the room behind.

It was dark. Not a single lamp was lit. She cursed herself and ran over to her brother's room. She flung the door open - the bed was made, and he was nowhere to be seen… where was he? She regained some of her composure, walking over to Jake's room. She opened the door and felt her heart skip a beat. The room was empty as well, the bed unused.

Numbly, she walked back over to the couch and sat down on it. The vision was so clear… clearer then she had had in a long time.

The first part of the vision was Dirk and Jake fighting - but that was normal. That could be any normal training period between the boys, but the next part was what scared her. A vision of Dirk laying in a pool of his own blood, a sword sticking though his chest…

In the vision that followed,  
>Dirk was dead.<br>Jake was about to be executed, his head resting on the 'chopping block'.  
>John was trapped somewhere…<br>And there was no sign of Dave.

Something was blocking her vision of her brother, she knew that for a fact now.

And everything had fallen into blackness, and the visions stopped.

At least that put the worry of Dave out of her mind. He was alive! He had to be alive if he was in the vision! But what about Dirk? Why was Jake getting executed? Where was Dave? She felt helpless, her entire body shaking. Get yourself together Rose! What if someone saw you acting like this?

Rose straightened up, her composure regained. She smoothed out her skirt and started back into the hall, making sure to lock the door again behind her. She kept as close to a 'poker-face' as she could muster as she walked through the halls, and back up to the Sorcerer's Tower. Sorcerer Grimdark should be there. He would be able to help her - if not, there was valuable research materials she could use to her advantage there.

…She just hoped she was not too late…

… … …

Dave had no idea where they were taking him. All he knew is that his entire body ached. He had never felt so much pain before in his entire life. It felt like his entire body had been ripped to pieces and placed back together again.

By the time he had regained consciousness, he found himself in the back of a horse-drawn wagon, with thick ropes tied around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides. He felt something else pinned to him - something feathery that tickled his arms as the wind whipped past them. He wished he could look back and see, but even the slightest movement of his neck brought him agony.

A woman sat across from him, a worried expression on her face.

"Where?" He managed to choke out.  
>The woman cried slightly. It took Dave a second to realize that she was one of the Nurses that brought him that damn drugged soup. She reached out for him, but he flinched back. She drew her hand back, "I'm sorry child. We will make this quick."<p>

Quick? What was she talking about? Where was he? He tried to remember… ok… so he had stayed up all night with John and that Princess chick, Jade - and then they brought him somewhere, and now he was being taken away? Something did not add up. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. When had night fallen again? Wasn't it just morning? How long was he out for?

The wagon came to a sudden halt, and Dave slowly turned around to see behind him. There was a strange forest behind him. The driver of the wagon jumped down and walked around, roughly pulling Dave out of the back of the wagon. The Nurse climbed out as well.

Dave recognized the man to be one of the Guards from the castle. He pulled Dave out and into the woods. He could hear the Nurse follow them. "We shouldn't go to deep. This is called the Lost Woods for a reason."  
>"Shut up woman, I know what I'm doing."<p>

They did not venture far. They could still see the wagon behind them, but as soon as they reached a clear spot in the undergrowth of the forest, the Guard dropped Dave unceremoniously on the ground and drew his sword.

Dave looked at the sword, and something in his mind clicked.

This was it. The Guard was going to kill him.

Still tied up, Dave knew there was little he could do. At this point, he almost did not care. Everything since he had been captured by Prospit, was nothing but pain and being tied up. He hated this helpless feeling more then anything - and was starting to give up on ever being free again.

He closed his eyes. And without meaning to, flinched back. He tried to curl up against it, cursing his body for moving on its own. The Guard held the sword up into the air, ready to strike at the boy.

Dave let out a sound he never thought he would make - ever. It was a scared, caw.

Dad…Dirk…John…Rose…

…Good-bye…

The guard swung down his sword.

… … …

Rose halted in her tracks. Her heart had started beating really fast. She was only halfway up the stairs, but was used to taking them every day, so it was not exhaustion. She suddenly felt sad, like a heavy weight had been placed on her chest. She felt the world around her darken again and she sunk to the floor. Another vision? She closed her eyes and let the Fates take her away.

She saw Dave, her brother - except he had large angelic wings coming from his back, only, they were orange instead of white. His back was turned to her, and he was looking over something…

She could not quite make out what he was standing over, but she could tell he was crying. Whatever he was looking at, completely shattered his 'cool-kid' façade.

"Dave!" She called out to him, reaching her hand out.  
>He slowly turned around, and Rose gasped, pulling her hand back.<p>

It could not be Dave - no, this Dave had bright orange eyes and hair, and bird-like hands. The tears that streamed down from his eyes were orange in colour as well.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She turned her attention to the figures at his feet, and gasped. Father and herself were sprawled at the monster-Dave's feet covered in blood.

The vision around extended, and Rose found herself standing in a hallway in the castle. The monster-Dave turned away and bent down next to the vision-Rose's body. She looked past them and had to do a double-take.

Dave was standing across the room from the monster-Dave, he was panting heavily, and was covered in several claw-marks. The monster-Dave stood up and started walking towards her brother, his Talon's extending… it looked like they were going to fight…

Dave! Dave was alive! The vision disappeared nearly as fast as it appeared, leaving Rose panting and sitting on the stairs in shock. What was that? Why was there two Dave's? Why was one of them standing over her dead body?

It was only more ammunition for her to hurry up and get going to the Sorcerer's Tower so she could learn more.

… … …

Dirk pulled back on the reins of his horse. The white stallion whinnied and came to a halt. Jake was seconds behind. They had disappeared yesterday, slipping out through the hidden tunnels in the Castle Walls - the tunnels designed for an 'emergency escape'. Thankfully, most of the time the tunnels were left forgotten, and the two of them had managed to traverse them down to the stables, and take off before anyone noticed they were missing.

"Dirk…" Jake whispered.

But the older Strider ignored him and dismounted. They were nearly at the Base, but for some reason, a sudden weight in his chest made him stop. He could not realize what this feeling was coming from - but he had a feeling it had to do with Dave.

Or was it Jake?

He turned around and watched Jake dismount his horse. There was something clearly on his lover's mind… but whatever it was, he just was not telling him. Dirk hated it. He was never any good at guess work.

"Dirk… I need to tell you something." The look of guilt was plain on his face.  
>Uh oh. Here it was. The dreaded thing that Dirk had been worried about this entire time. He felt that weight on his chest grow and he held his hand out, silencing his Attendant, "Don't say it."<br>"What?" Jake looked taken back, "By golly, Dirk! This is important!"  
>"Please." Dirk pouted, "Just don't say it."<p>

He walked over to Jake and threw his arms around him, catching the other boy off guard. "I know what your going to say… and it will only break my heart."  
>Dirk could feel the panic surge through Jake's body, "W-What? How did you know?"<br>"I could tell… your body language gave it away." Dirk mumbled, "And I understand."  
>"You do?" Jake looked completely confused,<br>"Just… I just can't take that right now." Dirk replied, cupping Jake's face in his hands - studying every detail of his lover's face, "Not with what's going on with Dave and everything else. Jake… I don't want to lose you. No, I CAN'T lose you. So…please don't say it."  
>"I'm so sorry, Dirk." Jake broke down into tears, he wrapped his arms around Dirk and cried into his shirt, "I never meant for this to happen."<br>Dirk frowned, "No matter what - I still love you."  
>"I love you too." Jake mumbled.<br>"Then why are you afraid?" Dirk asked,  
>"What?"<br>"Why are you afraid?" He repeated, "If you really loved me, then you would not be ashamed."  
>Jake looked taken back. His face paled. "W-What?"<br>Dirk released his lover, and stepped back, "Your ashamed…of us. Of what we are."  
>"What we are?" Jake repeated, it must have took a bit to sink in, because a few seconds later he gasped, "Oh golly gosh! Dirk, you mean ashamed that we suffer from 'forbidden love'? That we're gay?"<br>Dirk could not bring himself to look at Jake.  
>Jake laughed and reached over and hugged Dirk, "Golly. That's not what I meant at all!" he brought Dirk in, and kissed him, "I LOVE you Dirk. I would never be ashamed of us."<br>"Then what has you so worked up?" The Prince asked.  
>Jake paled again, "That's just it… I screwed up, Dirk. I've been trying to tell you for a long time… I feel so guilty…I -"<p>

Before he could finish his sentence, they were interrupted by a Knight riding up.

"Your Majesty!" He gasped, "We never imagined you would come here yourself!"

Dirk sighed enthusiastically and whirled around, "Sup?"  
>"Please, follow me your majesty, there is much to discuss."<p>

Dirk sighed again and turned back to Jake with a smile, "Tell me everything tonight, ok?" He quickly glanced back to see if the Knight was watching, but the Knight had already turned around and had started away. Dirk turned back and kissed Jake on the forehead, "I hate seeing you so torn up."  
>Jake swallowed dryly, his entire body trembling, "Please Dirk… don't go to the Base…"<p>

But Dirk had not heard him, and was already mounting his stallion. He cast Jake a smile, and waited for his Attendant to climb onto his own horse, before the two of them rode off to the Base.

The bad feeling was still in Dirk's chest…the night was still young, and there was still hours until morning. He felt a shiver go up his spine, but was calmed by that fact that he was wrong.

For the last couple of weeks, Dirk was certain that Jake was no longer in love with him… he was sure that the raven-haired boy was just too scared to tell him. He felt so relieved that Jake had said those three words he longed to hear from him…

But why was this sickly feeling still clinging onto him? Was it because there was something still on Jake's mind? What was he trying to say?

The Knight led them over to where the Base was. The pace was painfully slow, and the prickly feeling in Dirk's gut intensified as they drew closer…

…and he could now see why.

The entire base had been destroyed. Nearly burnt to the ground. Injured Knights lay scattered, those who could move were busy helping those who couldn't.

"We were hoping our message reached the castle." The Knight sighed dismounting his horse, "I'm sorry you have to see this, Your Majesty."

Dirk did not reply. He was looking around at the chaos. To the right of him was rows upon rows of corpses, their hands bent over their chest. Dirk was not looking forward to taking their corpses back to their Widows. He tried to ignore them, though he could hear Jake give a gurgled cry at the mess. Make-shift tents were set up everywhere, using whatever fabric they could find to form roofs against the weather. Once again, Dirk dismounted, watched motionlessly as a smaller Knight came up and grabbed the reins. In a second, Jake was next to him, and the smaller Knight led all three horses off.

"What happened here?" Dirk demanded,  
>"We were ambushed." The Knight explained, "We had no chance… they knew the Prince was here… and they were ready for us."<br>"Dave?" Dirk gasped, "Where is he?"  
>The Knight's eyes narrowed, "You should ask the traitor there."<p>

A Knight leaning against some old crates to the left pointed at Jake, "What is he doing here?"  
>"Traitor!" Someone else called out,<br>"This is all your fault!"

Dirk looked around, he noticed a crowd was starting to form around them, the angry faces of the worn-out Knights circling them on all sides. Jake looked terrified, but when Dirk reached out for him, he drew back, flinching away.

"Jake?" Dirk asked. The prickly feeling in his guy exploding all over.  
>Tears filled Jake's eyes, "Dirk…I… I wanted to tell you…"<br>A Knight limped up. His leg was obviously broken, and there was several bandages wrapped around his torso, "I heard it with my own two ears! The Prospit Queen said he was her spy!"  
>Dirk whirled around. Anyone who called his precious Jake a spy would be hanged! He growled, "What?"<br>"Its true!" Another quipped, "The Queen… she captured the Prince… and she announced that Jake was her spy. Its his fault! He told her we were coming!"  
>"He killed our friends!"<br>"The Prince may be dead because of him!"  
>"Prospitian Spy! He should be hanged!"<br>"We're going to lose the war because of him!"

Dirk heard the accusations, but could not believe them. His orange eyes were wide, as he looked around at all the accusing faces before falling on Jake. Jake had tears falling down his face. It was his turn to reach out for Dirk, but Dirk was afraid - he was afraid, and he could feel his heart breaking. No! How dare they accuse Jake like that?

"Jake." He finally said, his usual 'Strider-charm' completely lost. He did not care that the Knights around him could see how upset he was,  
>"I wanted to tell you." Jake cried,<br>"Did you do this?" Dirk yelled, gesturing behind him.  
>"No! Well…" Jake choked on his own words.<br>"WELL?" Dirk shouted, "Well what, Jake?"  
>"I'm so sorry…" Jake cried.<br>Without thinking - no, Dirk was sure he could not think anymore - he drew his sword, pointing it at his lover, "What did you do, Jake?"  
>Jake burst into tears, the heavy sobs wailing from his chest, waterfalls of tears streaming down his cheeks, "Dirk… Dirk no. Please no…"<br>"Where is my brother?" Dirk growled.  
>Jake lowered his head, unable to look at him, "He's fine. The Queen assured me nothing was going to happen to him." he looked back up, a fresh wave of tears running down his face, "Dirk! I had to! She made me! Please Dirk! I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt!"<p>

Again, without thinking, Dirk pounced, his sword raised. He barely heard the startled gasp come out of Jake's lips, and barely saw the boy pull out his pistols, raising them to block Dirk's sword. The sword made contact with the guns, and the two stood at a standstill.

"Where is Dave!" Dirk shouted, spraying saliva as his eyes narrowed.  
>Something inside Jake seemed to snap. He pushed back against Dirk, throwing his lover back, and jumping out of the standstill, "The Queen has him now."<br>"What?" Dirk gasped,  
>Jake's own eyes narrowed, "The Queen will use him to end the war."<p>

Dirk yelled in rage and charged at Jake again. Jake shot his guns, but luckily missed with one, and Dirk deflected the other. He leapt into the air over Jake's head, sword raised. Jake quickly raised his guns again, and deflected it. Dirk pushed off his lover's weapons and leapt to safety.

"Why!" He shouted. Dirk was vaguely aware that he was starting to get choked up himself. The crowd around them watched wordlessly.  
>A loud sob escaped Jake's throat and he looked away, "I had to Dirk! I did not have a choice! It was either me, or Dave."<br>Dirk growled and charged at Jake again, this time with more ferocity.

Jake raised his weapons to block again, but Dirk just pounced at him with all his strength, one of Jake's guns soared out of his hand and spun away. The two landed on the ground with a thud, Dirk pinning Jake to the dirt. Jake tried to raise his arm to aim his gun at Dirk, but the Blonde Prince reached out and pinned Jake's arms above his head.

Seeing Jake pinned beneath him, a brief flash of the meadow inside the Hunting Grounds appeared before his eyes - a vision of life before all this happened. He saw Jake smiling as he straddled him, the flowers framing Jake's hair, bringing out the green in his eyes, the sunlight beaming down around them…

But that flash was only a second as the realization hit him hard. It was the middle of the night - he was pinning his lover to the ground and holding a sword to his throat. Jake - the one person he loved more than anything else in the world - the one who had betrayed him…

Jake closed his eyes, and Dirk pressed the sword up to his throat. How long had Jake been selling secrets to Prospit? Why?

"Why?" Dirk did not even realize he said it out loud. Dave was gone, and it was all this…this… Dirk could not even bring himself to think of his lover's name.  
>"She was going to kill him…" Jake finally whispered, "She said if I 'played along' she would spare his life."<br>"Who?" Dirk pressed. Jake did not answer.

They stayed there, staring at each other's faces for a few seconds, though to Dirk, it felt like hours. Finally Dirk felt a sob escape from his chest.

"You knew this was going to happen… that's why you convinced me not to follow." Dirk hissed, feeling his own eyes water.  
>"Yes…I'm sorry." Jake sobbed, "She made me tell her! I'm so sorry Dirk! I… I did not want anything to happen to you… I would never live with myself if something did."<br>"And yet you sold my lil' bro out as if it was nothing?" Dirk snapped, regaining some of his old composure.  
>"I'm sorry." He repeated.<br>"I loved you." Dirk growled softly, low enough so only Jake could hear him,  
>"I love you too." Jake cried in an equally low tone.<p>

A few Knight's walked up, "What shall we do with him, sire?"  
>Dirk coughed, his concentration on Jake broken. He looked up and leaned back as two Knights reached over and grabbed Jake's arms, pulling the 'traitor' to his feet. They took his remaining gun away.<p>

Dirk stood up, still facing Jake, his face once again, stoic and free from emotion, "Take him back to the Castle and lock him up. Tell the Guards there that they are not to touch him until I get back. I shall deal with him myself then."  
>"Get back?" One asked,<br>Dirk's grip on the sword tightened, "I'm going after my bro."  
>"But your Majesty!" Another one gasped, "That would be suicidal!"<br>"Dirk…" Jake whispered.  
>Dirk glared at Jake, making his 'former attendant' look down in shame. Dirk quietly sheathed his weapon again, "It doesn't matter anymore."<br>Jake choked, "Dirk! Dirk no!" he broke into sobs as Dirk turned away, "Don't go Dirk! Please! Don't go! You'll be killed! Please Dirk!"

Dirk ignored him and started walking away, shielding his eyes from the other's sight. It was times like this he wished someone would invent something to cover his eyes, something dark that no one could see through…

"DIRK!" Jake yelled his name repeatedly as the Knights dragged him off, but Dirk pretended not to hear him. He summoned his horse again, and mounted the stallion grimly.  
>"Tell the King to send more reinforcements, and that everyone here is to go home and rest." Dirk ordered, calling after the Knights dragging Jake off.<p>

He turned away, ushering the steed off through the 'breech' and into Prospit.

… … …

The Queen turned away from her mirror, pleased with what she saw. Her little 'spy' may have been finally caught, but it did not matter. She meant for him to be caught anyway. Her plan was almost going exactly as it should.

It was time to move into phase two of her plan. She turned away from the mirror, a figure wearing all black stood behind her. He wore a black hat, pulled down low over his eyes, and a black coat shielding the rest of his body from sight.

"Assassin, Spades Slick." She said lightly, fully turning around to see him.  
>"Milady." He sneered, his voice a cocky, malevolent tone.<br>The Queen grimaced at him, "I have summoned you here because I have a job for you." She looked him over, "You are from Derse, are you not?"  
>"My loyalties are to whoever pays me the most." Spades sneered,<br>"I shall pay you whatever you require." The Queen promised.

She walked over to him, "The Crown Prince of Derse, Dirk Strider, has officially entered Prospit Territory."  
>"You want me to 'off' him, right?" Spades cackled,<br>"Yes. But do it in a way that cannot be linked back to Prospit. I want him disposed of in a way that cannot be linked back to us."  
>Spades grinned from ear to ear, revealing his pointed teeth, "I promise you, my Queen… no one will ever know."<br>"Good." The Queen smiled, "As proof the deed is done, bring me his heart."  
>"The heart of the son who's father did not give you his?" Spades cackled,<br>"WHAT WAS THAT?" The Queen shouted.  
>Spades flinched back, "Nothing, nothing."<p>

He straightened his hat, "consider the deed, done."

With that, he disappeared into the darkness.

The Queen smirked. Everything was falling into place, better then she had ever hoped before. She turned to a Guard standing by, "Bring Dave to the Throne Room."

He disappeared. The Queen let out a triumphant laugh, and started off for the Throne Room herself.

Yes. Everything was just coming together perfectly.

* * *

><p>PHEW! Long chapter… I hope you enjoyed?<p>

Anyway, time to turn into a review whore and ask for some reviews please! I love getting them, and they keep me motivated! Otherwise I'd just sleep…which sounds like a good idea now if you ask me!

Till next time, I wish you all a great day!


	13. Chapter 13: Phase 2

Sorry this took so long! I finally tried going back to work… but I got vertigo and passed out… and well, yeah it took me a while to write this

Anyway, here you go! Hopefully its not bad? I'll edit it later. For now… I need to pass out.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13: Phase 2<p>

The sword came down, and Dave squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the pain of the blade to sear through his flesh - but instead of pain, he felt a release of pressure. It took him a few moments to realize that the sword did not cut through him, only the ropes securing him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around - the rope was indeed cut apart, the pieces dropped on the ground. He stretched his arms out, and felt something else stretch behind him. The Nurse gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

Dave looked confused. He stared at the Guard without really knowing what to say. Luckily, the guy spoke up first, "Get out of here kid!" He nodded to the trees. Dave looked behind him and into the forest. The trees were dark, but the moon was shining brightly through, leaving silvery patches of earth all around. It reflected off a pond somewhere in the background, making the water shine an almost milky-white. There was no sign of life, not a single bird crying, or animal scurrying about.

Dave turned around and looked back at the man, "Your just going to let me go?"  
>"Don't make me change my mind kid." He snapped.<br>Dave was in no condition to argue against him, but he could not help himself, "And what if I go home?"

The Guard reached down and grabbed Dave by the back of the hair and pulled him to his feet. Oh gog, not the hair again. He did not stop when he saw him wince against the pain, and instead dragged him deeper into the forest. Dave could feel something dragging behind him - but it was weird, it felt like he was dragging two extra limbs through the underbrush. He could feel the twigs and fallen pine needles get tangled up in those extra limbs. He wanted to look back and see what they were, but the guard was still holding his hair. The man dropped him in front of the pond. He fell forward, his hands sloshing in the water.

After being tied up in the Prospit Castle, the feeling of the mud squishing up between his fingers, and the cool water was refreshing. He was suddenly hyper-aware of his surroundings - feelings he had not felt since he was back home. There was a light breeze, and the air felt nice against his skin. It reminded him of the storm before this all happened, and John complaining about the wind…

John.

He felt a knot form in his stomach. John was still back at the castle. He instantly grew worried for his best friend, when he remembered their conversation from last night. Was it last night? He could not remember…

"Look at the water!" The Guard growled, showing Dave's head down.

Dave gasped. For a brief second, Dave thought that he was going to shove his face into the mud, but thankfully, he didn't. The moon was bright enough for him to see his reflection in the water - and he did not recognize what he saw.

Dave's jaw dropped and he gaped at the water when he saw the reflection of a monster staring back at him. The monster sort of looked like him, and the reflection in the dark waters did not show colour very well… but, was his hair now orange? He suddenly noticed what those two extra limbs were. Reluctantly, he raised them up into the air - Wings. They outstretched wide, their feathers mixed with debris from the forest floor. His entire body started shaking. Still gaping, he slowly raised one hand out of the water, the mud that had previously been squished around his fingers washed off as it broke the surface. He shook all over as he saw his bird-like monster hands. He pulled the other hand free from the water, ignoring the fact that his knees were now drenched. Without thinking, he numbly rotated his hands, realizing that they looked more bird-like then human.

"What did you do to me?" He hissed.  
>"You see why you cannot go back?" The Guard whispered. For the first time, Dave caught some sympathy in the man's voice.<br>He turned around to face the man, unable to find words.

The man bent down until he was eye-level with Dave, "I'm letting you live kid, because you are just a kid." He took a deep breath, "I have a son around your age… I could not imagine this happening to him."

Then why me? Dave thought. Was this permanent? What happened to him?

"The Queen," The Guard continued, "Her word is law. We cannot disobey her, no matter how painful it was to watch what she did to you. But, you are not human anymore."  
>"My brother will come after me." Dave whispered. Damn, where was his usual snarkiness when he needed it?<br>"And he will find a Dave." The Guard promised, "The Queen's plan is to send the other Dave back."

It did not take long for Dave to realize what the man was talking about. The 'other Dave', the boy he had seen laying on the table. He looked like 'Dave'. Dave's heart sank when he realized what that meant.

"If you return home," The Guard said, concreting Dave's concerns, "They will see you as nothing more then an Impostor. Your doppelganger will take your place."  
>"It will never work!" Dave snapped, "He has none of my memories!"<br>"Face it." The Guard retorted, "Its over! You are now a monster - go live with other monsters in the forest. If you show your face inside a town, they will see you as nothing more then a monster. They will kill you. These woods are off limits to humans. They are an evil place filled with other monsters."

Monsters like me. Dave thought bitterly.

The Guard stood up, his fingers wrapping around the hilt of his sword, "Get out of here kid."  
>Dave slowly stood up, finally regaining his feet. He folded his large wings behind him, but did not move.<br>The Guard raised his sword, pointing it off into the trees, "NOW!"

Without thinking, Dave took off running. He turned and bolted around the pond, and through the trees. Branches lashed his face and arms, causing small cuts on the skin, but he did not stop. He kept running further and deeper into the woods. The Guard and Nurse behind him had completely disappeared, and yet he kept running.

He did not realize when he had, but he had started crying. The tears stung where they overlapped with the cuts on his face, but he could not stop. Somewhere among the trees, he turned to the left, bolting through them as fast as he could.

If he could only get home before the impostor does… maybe he could reason with his family? Maybe he could make them see the truth, and see what the Queen was planning?

Hopefully…

… … …

Rose had been up in the Sorcerer's Tower all day, and well into the night. She did not even leave for meals. A servant girl had come up and given her breakfast and dinner, and still she did not leave.

She flipped through book after book. Sorcerer Grimdark did not appear once. She wished he would… there was so much she wanted to say to him. He could help her explain the dreams.

She had completely regained her composure. She felt a little silly about losing it yesterday, and made a mental note not to lose it ever again. She finished flipping through a book and closed it. She reached up to put the book away, when she heard a loud bang, like something falling. She blinked and turned around. Across the room a large tome had fallen from the bookshelf.

Things do not happen because of coincidence, Sorcerer Grimdark had always told her that things always happen for a reason. She quickly put her book away, and walked over to the one on the ground. It was a large tome, the cover black an non-descript. She picked it up, it was rather heavy. Quietly, she carried it back to her desk and laid it down. She flipped the book open. Unlike the cover, the title page had a title on it.

_Human Practices_  
><em>Over 1000 Forbidden Arts<em>  
><em>From Human Abattoir to Human Transmutation to Human Zymurg and Everything In-between<em>

A Forbidden book. Typical her Teacher would have one of these stashed away. Why the fates had dropped it at her feet now, she wondered if she will ever know.

She flipped through the forbidden tome. Why had the Fates given her this book? She felt slightly mischievous flipping through it. There was so many horrible acts in here. She stopped on the chapter of Human Sacrifice. There was footsteps coming from somewhere. She waited for them to pass, and then looked back at the book.

There was a corner sticking out of one of the pages. She fingered it lightly, before flipping over to that page. It was a Doppelganger Spell. The corners of the page was dribbled with blood. She read the words in the spell.

_Chapter 413: _  
><em>Human Transmutation<em>

_Part 1:_  
><em>How to Create A Doppelganger<em>

_A Doppelganger is just one form of Human Transmutation. This method is one of the lesser of many Human Practices. A Doppelganger is a complete exact copy of a person. The Ancients have used this method many times while creating spies. This practice became popular when Human Sacrifice was at its peak. A person would hire a powerful Magician to create a Doppelganger of themselves when they were chosen to be sacrificed, and the fake would be created for the task._

_In order to create a Doppelganger, you need several items, listed below:_  
><em>1. The Person wanting a clone<em>  
><em>2. A Sprite<em>  
><em>3. A creature with high magical attributes<em>

_While one and three are important, number two may be the most important of them all. We recommend using a Kernelsprite. These magical orbs can be captured within the Lost Woods. Besides the Person, you also want a creature with a lot of magical potential, but not too much. This is where you as the Magician will need to focus your energy the most. If the creature has more magical potential then yourself, it may rebel - do not let this happen. If the creature lashes out and puts to much power into the Sprite, it may fight against letting its DNA be corrupted. _

_This is why a creature with good magical attributes, but not too much is important. The best option is…_

There was a blood drop on the page covering the next word. Rose frowned. Even missing one word in a spell would be terrible. She continued reading after the blood spatter.

_…Phoenix or Unicorns._

She continued to read through the old text. It was basically a spell explaining how to create a Doppelganger. She finished reading the spell. It was definitely a useful one, and by the torn edges, it looked like someone was had read it recently. She quickly cast a spell to see through the blood splatters.

_…The best option is an animal with magical abilities. We recommend using a talking animal. Nothing with more power then your own. It is not recommended to use creatures like Phoenix and Unicorns. _

_Using a creature with more magic then your own will result in a Human-Creature hybrid. This will cause huge complications. Know your own magic level before trying this spell._

She quickly wrote down the entire spell. Writing down every detail in expert precision. She quickly pocketed the spell, thinking about Dirk and Dave. Where were they? Why had someone recently read a Doppelganger spell?

She got up and quickly left the study. There was an animal in the castle with magical properties. A talking cat actually.


	14. Chapter 14: Hurting

**hey ia ms going to bold this just to make sure everyone reasds the authors comments this time.**

**yesterday I got a bad head injuury and now hasve a bad concussion. i cants mees to type very swell, and all i see is a mess of blur on the monnitor, so please excuse anything i write. if i make a comment on your story and its in a jumbled mess, please forgirve that.  
><strong>

**Furthermore, this chapter is UNETDIDED. I have not done any editing on it, nor is it FINISHED. I decided to upload the unfisninshed chapter so I can include htis is mt a/n.  
><strong>

**I will finish the chapter as chapter 1t, and co back to edit this chapter when i am no longer stuck in this daze.  
><strong>

**Once again, I am stuck in bed, and this time its because i injured my brain :/ not air.s  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14: Hurting<p>

The only sound to be heard was the sound of hoofs beating against the dirt path. Dirk was not thinking clearly, he had stopped trying to think altogether.

Jake…

How could he? And everyone knew it… he would be beheaded, and his head would be shoved on a pike for all to see… and there was nothing Dirk could do about it…

Oh yeah, that and he handed your little brother over to the enemy and sold top secret information to that same enemy.

Without really meaning to, he slowed the horse to a slow trot. The sky was starting to lighten, the first signs of morning shining through the darkness. He was tired - his entire body just wanted to lay down and never get up. Before he realized it, he noticed himself leaning dramatically to the left, and quickly dismounted before he fell off the horse. It did not matter much though, because his legs seemed unable to support his weight, and he fell to the dirt.

All he could see was Jake in front of him, smiling that beautiful, addictive smile of his. He could almost feel him in his arms. Maybe he was too quick to anger? All these years, Jake had never left his side. The only time Dirk did not have Jake within arms reach, was when Jake got one of those surprise headaches, and wanted to be alone…

He did not realize he had gripped his fingers through the dirt, clenching it so tightly that it had compacted in his hand. A part of his brain was yelling at him to turn around and go back after Jake, while the other part was screaming at him to hurry up and rescue his brother. He was torn.

He looked up, finally realizing that he was crying. Through the tears and the darkness, he saw a shadow materialize, a silhouette approaching.

… … …

"Dave!" Jade cheered, running over to a blonde boy as he entered his room, followed by a few guards. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly with a cheerful smile on her face, "How are you? What did they do to you down there?"

She had been waiting in one of the Chambers the Queen had prepared for him for hours. The Queen had forbidden her to enter the room they were performing the 'experiment' in. Instead, she offered to help set up a Chamber for Dave in the castle. That helped calm her nerves severely. If they were setting up a Chamber for him, then that would mean he was expected to survive the experiment! And here he was! In one piece!

He was looking at her with a confused expression, his red eyes looked lost. He did not say anything to her, only blinked. She suddenly wanted to frown, why was he looking at her like she was crazy? But for his sake, she kept smiling and released him, reaching down and grabbing his hand, and leading him through the Chamber.

"It's not very big!" She smiled, "But here is a sitting area, and in the corner there - the maids and I set up some curtains to cut off a sort of 'sleeping chamber' for you. That way you can have some privacy from the rest of the chamber to sleep… oh! And over there is a balcony! You should see the view Dave! Its so beautiful!"

She led him straight over to a pair of large double doors. She pushed one open, she giggled when she saw him flinch back and shield his eyes from the light. Carefully, she guided him out onto the balcony, blinking a few times to let her eyes adjust to the sudden light.

Jade liked this balcony a lot more then her own. From Jade's balcony in her own private Chambers, she can look over the horizon, the endless fields and right out to the forest. She always liked to watch the sun break the horizon over or under the trees. But from Dave's balcony, he could look over the entire town! The Castle Town of Prospit was laid right out before him, and he could greet the people every day!

He released her hand and stepped out across the balcony, leaning against the stone railing. Worry nestled itself in the pit of her stomach and she walked over and leaned against the railing with him.

"Is it sunset or sunrise?" Dave asked.

The question did not catch her off guard. She smiled, "Sunset. You've been down in that room all day! I've been worried."

He looked over at her - still with confusion, "Why?"

Jade felt as if she had been slapped in the face. She stepped back, "Oh…because we're friends now! And friend's worry about each other!"

"I'm sorry." He looked her straight in the face, their eyes locking on each others, "I can't remember a thing."

Jade frowned, "What did they do to you down there?"

"I don't know." Dave replied. She could hear the honesty in his voice.

She smiled again and gently put her hand over his, squeezing it reassuringly, "Well, what do you remember then?"

"I thought I remembered something… but the Queen said it wasn't true." Dave explained, "I remember a giant tree… and a nest… there was three eggs in it."

"Eggs?" Jade asked,

"Yeah." Dave shook his head. She saw a shiver go up his spine, "Never mind. Its not important." He turned to face her again, "You said we were friends right?"

Jade beamed, "Yes!"

He placed his other hand on top of hers, so her hand was now sandwiched between his, "I don't remember anything. The Queen said my name is Dave… what is your name?"

Jade giggled and placed her other hand on top of his, finishing off the tower of hands, "Its Jade."

"Nice to meet you… Jade." He whispered.

Jade felt the blush creep over her cheeks, and she quickly stepped back, hiding her face behind her hair, "Um… yes. N-Nice to meet you too. Um, oh yeah! I forgot! Follow me Dave!" He looked like he was going to protest for a second, but when she reached out her hand for his, he was quick to accept it. She smiled and started to lead him back into his Chamber.

She walked over to the curtained off area, and pushed the curtain aside. For the first time, she realized that the guards were gone - they had slipped out while Jade and the Derse Prince were on the balcony. She pretended not to notice, and led him into his makeshift 'sleeping chamber'. A small bed was set up against the wall, and a wardrobe was pushed up behind it. Sitting on the bed was a gold and silver outfit - made out of the finest materials Prospit had to offer.

"I managed to snag these for you." She looked down at his attire, "I thought they would be more comfortable then the rags you are wearing?"

Dave looked down at his outfit, as if realizing what he was wearing for the first time. He was wearing…yeah. Rags. It looked like someone had grabbed a curtain from a wall and quickly draped it over him, cutting a hole for his head.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

Jade blushed again, and backed out of the chamber, "Try them on, I'll wait out here."

He said something in reply, but she could not hear it. It kind of sounded like he was mumbling to himself. She giggled and walked back out to the balcony. The evening air was nice and cool, and the sun was just heading over the horizon. She looked down at the entrance to the castle. A few guards were dragging something out, something covered by a sheet.

The curiosity exploded through her, and she leaned in to get a better look. Whatever it was, was struggling weakly. It actually managed to break loose from the sheet for a moment, and Jade felt her heart skip a beat. It looked like Dave, but that was stupid, Dave was right behind her getting changed. It also had orange hair and large orange wings. She covered her mouth with a hand as the creature turned and looked up. Their eyes met, and Jade saw herself staring into bright orange eyes. They looked frightened - almost as if they were pleading with her to help him.

She felt someone come up behind her, felt their arm brush up against hers. She did not look over and whispered, "What kind of experiment did they do?"

"I don't know." She heard Dave reply. She looked over and saw him looking at the creature with distant eyes. He sighed, "When I woke up, I was strapped to a table, and that…that thing, was writhing on the ground next to me."

"What is it?" Jade whispered,

"I don't know." He repeated, "When they took me from the room, that thing was still in there."

The sky was starting to get dark, and it was casting shadows all over. Jade wondered why no one had come into the room yet to light the candles. She turned around to face Dave. He looked… awkward in the Prospit colours. He looked like he wasn't very comfortable in them either. She suppressed a giggle.

"What?" He asked, looking down at his clothes, "That bad huh?"

"N-No." She could no longer stop herself and giggled, "Come on, I bet your hungry. Let me show you around the castle." Dave nodded, and Jade led him over to the door. She opened it up, and saw two guards standing outside.

"Good Evening Princess." One said, "The Queen has granted you permission to come and go as you please, but until we can make sure the Prince can behave himself, we are not permitted to let him leave, please understand."

Jade nodded. She looked back at Dave, "I'll have a servant bring you something to eat."

He nodded, but did not say anything.

She turned the leave, and finally he spoke up, "Where are you going?"

She turned back with a smile, "To go check on John!"

"Who?" Dave asked.

Jade felt a knot form in her stomach, "You really don't remember?" He shook his head. She forced a smile over her face, "John is our friend! If I can, I'll bring him up to say hello!"

Dave just nodded wearily.

She sighed and turned around, walking down the hall, "I'll be right back, Dave!" She felt that knot tighten. John's going to be heart-broken when he hears about this…

And something just did not feel right. She remembered the bird-like creature staring at her from the ground… and Dave's story about a nest and eggs…

Was it all just coincidence?

A shiver went up her spine as she walked away from Dave's room, and back towards the Hospital Wing. John was still very sick. The Guards outside the room were told not to let him leave yet. She entered the Hospital Wing, thinking about how she was going to break the news to John, when she found the place surprisingly empty. A nurse or two walked by, but besides that, the guards that had previously been stationed there were gone.

The door leading into Dave's old room was open. She looked around, there was no guards, no doctors nearby - nothing. She walked in and immediately realized why. The room was completely empty. Panic set in. The Queen had not banished him back to the dungeons had she? She quickly whirled around and ran out of the room, and straight up to the first Nurse she saw, "Where is John?"

"The Prince?" She asked. Jade nodded vigorously. The Nurse shrugged, "The Queen asked for him to be brought to the Throne Room nearly an hour ago."

"The Throne Room?" She asked. The Nurse just shrugged again and went back to work.

Jade felt her heart pound heavy in her chest, and she went racing out towards the Throne Room.

… … …

**The chapter continuedm but i cannot write anymore due to a severe head injuurt. i will write when i can. sorry everyone :(again, this was unedited and unfinsihed. So please be nice?  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Purpose and Fate

I thought I'd psyche out the readers of my other fanfic by updating this one first! I am finally feeling well enough to try writing this chapter :D Sorry for the wait! Now that I can type coherently, I should tell you all what happened, and why there was so much of a wait.

Basically, I slipped, fell down, cracked the back of my head open, and got a major concussion. It took a while, but I am finally feeling well enough to start working on this one. Sorry for the wait!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Purpose and Fate<p>

The first thing John felt when woke up, was the cold stone beneath him. Panic set through his body, but he was too weak to open his eyes. Even though the stone was cold, his entire body felt like it was on fire…but at the same time, he was freezing. Was that even possible? To be so cold you were shivering, and yet so hot you were sweating at the same time? Was he back in the dungeon? No - there were lights. He could see them flicker behind his eyelids. Did he just fall out of the bed? Finally he worked up enough strength to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a wide span of floor, leading up to a pillar cloaked in gold tapestry, and a wall behind it - lined with torches. John was laying on his side, he realized, and his arm was feeling prickly and numb underneath him. With a groan, he rolled over onto his stomach and looked up.

In front of him was the platform supporting the Queen's throne, and the Princess's throne. The golden carpet leading from the thrones to the entrance doors was laying to the right of him. The carpet looked more comfortable then the stone floor, if he could crawl over to it. He managed to get to his knees, his throat dry and coarse as he did so. Each movement burned against the fever, and his mind was still foggy. He tried so hard last night to hide it from Dave… Dave did not need to see him like this…

He tried to crawl forward, but there was a tug on his ankle, making him collapse back onto the ground again, with only his arm and head resting on the carpet. He angled his head so he could look down. A single shackle was chained around his ankle, the end of the chain pinned to the stone floor by a spike shoved in-between the stones. Typical. Of course the Queen - he did not have it in him to call her Mother - would make precautions against him going anywhere.

Where was he? He remembered passing out, after he could not stand to be awake any longer with Jade and Dave, and then now here he was in the Throne Room? Where were his friends? What happened to them? John's head was spinning. He knew he had a fever, and the cold stone beneath him was probably not helping. He heard the double-doors open, and slowly rolled himself away from the carpet. The last thing he needed was someone stepping on him.

Unfortunately though, that was exactly what happened. A few seconds after the sound of the doors scratching across the stone resonated in his ears, he heard the unmistakable sound of claws on stone, and then a heavy weight threw itself across him. He did not even have the strength to protest against it. He felt a warm, slobbery tongue rake through the back of his head - coating his hair in a thick layer of slobber.

"JOHN!"

He heard Jade's voice ring out. Her scream made his head throb. He could barely hear her footsteps pound towards him over the heavy breathing of the slobbering beast that lay on top of him.

"Bec! Down boy! Get off him!" Jade gasped. He felt the weight get tugged off him, and heard a dissatisfied whine from the dog. "Oh my god, John! Are you ok?" She knelt down beside him, turning him over and pulling him into her arms. "Oh god… oh no." He felt her brush the hair out of his face. "Jesus John! Your burning up!"

He opened his eyes. He wanted to cough, wanted to wheeze - anything. He could barely breathe. But he could not muster the energy too. He just turned his head so it rested in the nook of her arms with a soft whimper.

"I'm going to get you back to the hospital right away!" She cried. He looked back up at her and could see tears streaming down her face. "Mom's gone to far this time! This isn't fair! My poor brother!"

Bec let out a howl beside them.

Jade tried to get up, but John clung weakly to her. "W-where is Dave?"

Jade frowned, hugging him tightly, "Oh John…"

The doors opened again, and Jade jumped. She could not turn around towards the doors with John cradled on her lap, and only managed to twist her torso. John could feel her tense up underneath him.

"Mother!" She gasped.

John felt his own chest tighten. The Queen had arrived.

"Honey." The Queen said sternly, "The floor is no place for a Princess. Get up this instant."

"But Mother! John he-"

"No excuses!" The Queen cut her off, "On your feet."

Jade let out a weak whimper, but carefully rested John at her feet, and slowly stood up. John twisted his head, watching her step away from him, and back onto the carpet. The Queen walked straight past them without even looking at him. She walked up onto the platform and sat down on her throne.

Jade looked worried, but John had no idea why. She kept glancing at him from the corner of her eye. Finally she cleared her throat and said, "Mother. While upstairs, I saw the guards taking out a strange monster."

"A strange monster?" The Queen asked,

Jade nodded, "It looked like the Derse Prince. It even looked at me…like it…knew me."

"Don't be ridiculous child." The Queen snapped, "Now get those foolish daydreams out of your head and go to your room."

Jade frowned and looked at John. He mustered all the energy he could to smile at her. Bec laid down next to him, and licked his face. Jade nodded at the two of them, and looked at the Queen, tears spilling from her eyes, "Y-Yes mother." She turned, and with one final look at John, she quickly ran from the room.

"Foolish Child." The Queen sighed as the doors to the Throne Room swung shut behind Jade. She straightened up in her throne and said, "Bring him in!"

The doors opened again, and two guards came in. John struggled to keep his eyes open as they marched in. Someone was following them. It took John a few seconds to realize it was Dave. Two more guards followed after him. John sighed in relief as he saw that Dave was not chained up - nor did he look injured in any way. John watched the group parade past, Dave briefly looked over at him while he walked by, but there was no emotion on his face. No signs that he even recognized John.

"Dave!" John coughed. He tried to reach out for his friend, but one of the guards kicked his arm away roughly.

"Dave." The Queen said with a large smile. She stood up as all the guards bowed. Dave looked confused for a second, and looked around, but did not bow. She walked down from the platform until she was standing in front of him, "I hope your room is to your liking?"

"Could use a little redecorating." Dave replied flatly, "Its as bland in there as this room is bright."

The Queen's mouth twitched, but she continued smiling, "Continue behaving yourself, and we may see about that."

"Maybe." Dave replied nonchalantly, folding his arms and raising one of his eyebrows,

The Queen began circling Dave, "You look healthy enough.""Though I can't remember jack-shit." Dave snapped, "What did you do to me?"

The Queen stopped circling and reached out to cup Dave's face in her hands, "I saved you."

"What?" Dave asked.

She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, "You don't remember anything? Anything at all?"

Dave shook his head.

"Its understandable, you've been through a lot." The Queen said, "But don't worry, I will be here to help you every step of the way. With my help, you will help serve your purpose."

"My purpose?" Dave muttered. He continued in a louder tone, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Dave." The Queen said in an affirmative tone, "Our fair Kingdom needs you. We need you to win this war and stop thousands of innocent people from dying."

"Seriously?" His face was as stoic as ever.

"I only speak the truth." The Queen stated, "Starting tomorrow, I will have my best scholars and doctors help you on your way to recovery."

"Joy." Dave mumbled.

"Stop!" John cried out. He tried to raise his voice as loud as he could, but he could not make it go above a crackled whisper. "Don't listen to her, Dave!"

Dave turned around and looked at John, his red eyes looked over him without emotion. John felt a shiver go up his spine, but kept his eyes locked on his friend, "She's lying! She's trying to turn you against your kingdom! Don't listen to her!"

Dave's eyes flickered from John to the Queen.

John felt a heavy armoured boot collide with his gut and he coughed out, his body sliding across the stone floor until the chain went taut and pulled him to a stop. He gasped loudly, trying to get some air back into his lungs.

Dave was looking at John again with a blank expression. John struggled to get to his knees. He managed to climb up onto his hands and knees, his stomach burning against both the sickness and the new bruise forming. The world around him was spinning, and without warning, his stomach lurched. He threw up, spilling whatever was in his stomach onto the stone floor. He swayed and nearly fell into his own vomit, but somehow managed to sit himself up into a kneeling position.

"D-Dave." John said weakly, "You believe me right?"

"Who are you?" Dave asked.

John felt as if he was kicked in the gut all over again. He had never felt so devastated in his entire life, "D-d-don't you re-" His voice cracked as he coughed, "-nize me?"

Dave did not reply. He just stared coldly at him, before turning to the Queen. The Queen smiled and kissed him again on the forehead, "Ignore him, Dave. This boy is a traitor. He is the reason you cannot remember anything."

"W-what?" John gasped, "She's *cough* lying!" He broke down into a coughing fit. Unable to suck any air into his lungs, he placed one hand down to the ground in front of him to steady himself.

"I kind of think he's dying." Dave replied, "Don't really think he's in any condition to cause this memory loss."

"Now," The Queen said, "But not earlier. He has served his punishment." She turned away from Dave, "Now that I see how you are doing, you can go back to your room. Do you need an escort?"

Dave shook his head, "I can find it myself."

The Queen nodded, "I will send a servant up with your dinner then, as well as I will send someone for you in the morning to start your 'rehabilitation'."

Dave nodded wearily, looking one more time at John.

"Dave…" John pleaded, but it was clear that Dave did not recognize him. The blonde Knight turned and walked out of the room without another word.

The Queen watched him leave, and waited until the door was completely closed before turning to one of the guards, "Follow him and make sure he goes straight to his room." The Guard nodded and hurried off after Dave.

She then straightened out her skirt, and turned her attention to John.

"Oh, John." She smiled.

"What did you do to Dave?" John cried,

"Which one?" She laughed.

He looked up at her as if she was crazy, "What?"

"Your Dave, or my Dave?" She laughed.

"I don't under…stand?" John swayed a bit, fighting to keep his balance.

The Queen laughed and reached out, grabbing a fistful of John's hair, and pulled him up to his feet, "Your Dave is dead." John's eyes widened, but she did not give him time to speak, she continued, "My Dave, the one you just saw, is a fake. A copy. I sent your Dave off this morning with one of my guards. His corpse should be in the belly of whatever Lost Forest creature came across him."

"No!" John cried.

"As will yours." She sneered, "You know why I had them bring you here?" She paused, but when she saw that John wasn't going to respond, she continued, "You never should have come back, brat."

She dropped him, letting him fall to the ground. He fell into a crumpled heap, too weak to move. He looked up at her with half-closed eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. With an angry scream, she kicked him. John felt the pain rush through his body as she kicked him over and over again, but he was too weak to do anything about it. There was a sickening cracking noise from his chest, and John's mouth flew open in a silent scream. The pain was more then he could bare, but there was nothing he could do. It ate away at his consciousness, and he could feel himself slipping under it.

She grabbed him by the blue cape Kanaya had made him, still tied around his neck. She pulled at it as hard as she could. There was a loud ripping noise, and the cape came clear from John's neck.

"I'll only need this." She smirked. She stood up and kicked him one final time, "There is no need to let a servant grieve his master. But you don't have to worry. Your life will end with his." She turned to one of her guards, "Take him to the Forest as well… and make sure he never comes back this time." She looked back at John, "You disgust me. You are a disgrace to the Royal Family."

John felt a couple of guards grab him by his arms and hoist him up, before everything went black.

… … …

He felt as if he was only out for a few minutes - but he wasn't sure exactly. His entire body burned as he was bumped around. Groaning, he opened his eyes - well, that was no use. He had a sack tied over his head. He tried to move his arms, but they were tied behind his back. He automatically knew he was in the back of a wagon - its how his mother got rid of everyone she did not want - lose them in the woods. He felt the wagon bump under him, and he was thrown slightly in the air, his back coming down hard on a bench. Laugher erupted around him and he cursed inwardly.

Suddenly, the wagon pulled to a stop, and John felt someone pull the sack free from his head. John gasped, breathing in the fresh night air and looked around. He was right. The wagon had stopped in front of the woods. Behind them, the castle was a faint flicker of light, and there was not a farm for miles. John's chest tightened up and he choked back a sob. Out here, no one would find him - and he was too sick to run for help. One of the guards in the wagon with him grabbed him by the arm from under the shoulder, and pulled him to his feet, before throwing him from the wagon. Laughter burst out among the four guards that had came for the ride. The two on the ground came up and grabbed him from the both sides, and hoisted him up again, dragging him towards the forest.

John felt the tears sliding down his cheeks, and suddenly realized he was crying. Only one of the guards were brave enough to walk him into the woods. John looked around, praying for someone there to help him. There was a few strange orange feathers on the ground, but whoever they belonged to was long gone. The guard led him straight up to a pond, and threw him down. John gasped as he splashed into the water, the cold muddy liquid sloshing around his face and shoulders. He struggled to get himself free, but did not have the energy to pull himself free from the muck. The guard laughed as he saw John struggle, which caused John to let out a final loud sob.

The Guard stomped down hard on John's ribcage, and John squeezed his eyes shut and screamed as a loud cracking noise filled the air. He turned away laughing, walking out of the woods, and leaving John stuck in the mud behind.

John struggled for breath, but soon gave up the fight. He decided to take slow steady breathes, but the pain was too great…sleep was sounding better and better by the second. He closed his eyes, only to shoot them open again. No! If he went to sleep now, he would surely die. No… he can't die, not yet. He had to find Dave! The real Dave! Didn't the queen say she abandoned his body out here? Maybe he was still alive?

Some of the muddy water leaked into his mouth, and he coughed it back up. The unmistakable smell of blood mixed in with dirk filled his nostrils. He struggled to look down at his torso, but knew what to expect without even seeing it. A rib bone, sticking out of his chest. John finally let his eyes close. The smell of blood would only attract predators. Great.

As if right on cue, a low chuckle resonated through the trees. John's eyes snapped open again, but he could not lean up to investigate it. The chuckle almost sounded like it came from all around him, reverberating off the trees.

Fighting with all the strength he had left, he managed to roll himself over on his side. The pain from his chest erupted through him, and he cried out in pain again, but at least he could see the trees now. Glowing yellow eyes met his gaze. He watched in horror as hundreds more glowing eyes joined the first through the darkness. John swallowed hard as he saw hundreds of large spiders - all ranging in size from the size of a small cat, to a horse - start to edge their way out around him, forming a large circle. He was trapped.

"Well, weeeeeeeell!" A snaky laugh cried out from the darkness, making the hair on the back of John's neck stand up. "What do we have here?"

John felt his entire body start to tremble - whether from fear, the cold, or the sickness, or a mix, he could not tell - a giant spider - nearly twice the size of the others - came out from the trees, all eight of its eyes glowing yellow. John looked up, and swore he saw a pair of dark blue eyes glowing from the top of its head. The large spider opened its spinnerets, and John gasped as a spray of white spider-webbing flew out towards him. He squeezed his eyes shut as it covered him, and let the darkness take him away.

* * *

><p>Oh I am just the worst kind of person Please don't hate me too much! Don't worry, John being sick is all part of my plan :D Anyone who knows me from my DA account should get the general idea from where this is going *evil smirk* Don't worry! There is a plan to this choas!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Family Bonds

I am sooooooooooooo hung over

Just a reminder, remember what I said in chapter 14? 14 and 15 were going to be one chapter, and that is why it only had one POV. I cut it into two because I cracked my head open. Silly me! Lol! I forgot to put the reminder above 15.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 16: Family Bonds<p>

Dave stumbled through the woods, his clawed feet catching on the undergrowth, and his large wings getting tangled in low hanging branches. He cursed and stopped walking. He could see the outskirts of the forest - too afraid to go deeper in case he got lost. It would be so much easier walking out in the open, but he almost glowed, he was so fluorescent orange. Someone would catch him immediately, and either stick him in a travelling circus freak show, or kill him on sight.

He hated how vulnerable and weak he felt.

It was nearly sunrise now… in a few minutes, the sky would start to lighten. Dave did not know how he knew this, he just did. His feathers ruffled up, and the scent of blood filled his nostrils. He turned his head and looked out of the woods. Off in the distance, two figures were fighting. A terrible feeling filled Dave's chest, and for some reason, he felt he had to investigate it.

… … …

The shadowy figure in front of Dirk materialized. Dirk looked through the haze of stress and lack of sleep to see a familiar face.

It was the number one wanted criminal in Derse.

Jack Noir  
>Master Assassin<p>

A creepy grin crossed Jack's face as he drew his sword. Dirk swore beneath his breath and stood up, drawing his own sword.

"Hello, Your Majesty." Jack hissed sarcastically, "You're a little outside your comfort zone, aren't you?"  
>"Beat it Jack." Dirk snapped, "I'm not in the mood to deal with you."<br>"Oh, I plan to beat it." Jack laughed, running his tongue over his bottom lip, "And by beat it, I mean beat you. I have orders to kill you, Prince."  
>Dirk frowned, "You really think you could?"<br>"Let's just go at it and see?" Jack laughed.

Without a moment hesitation, Jack lunched at Dirk, raising his sword and charging at the Derse Prince. Dirk did not flinch, he easily parried the attack and pushed Jack back, all the rage and frustration built up inside the Prince exploded and Dirk screamed as he swung at the dark assassin. Jack easily dodged the attack.

Dirk jumped out of the way as Jack countered. His movements were sluggish, but he still managed to block Jack's next attack. His vision blurred for a second, and his mind started to play tricks on him. Before him, he suddenly saw Jake instead of Jack, parrying his sword attack, and blocking it with his gun - the same position from this evening.

Dirk gasped. Jake…

Jack could see that Dirk was distracted, and used that to his advantage, while the two locked swords, Jack pushed Dirk back and swung at him.

Dirk snapped out of it as soon as the pressure on his sword left. He shook his head violently, and quickly moved his sword to block Jack's. The angle was awkward, Jack had been aiming for Dirk's side, so now Dirk held his sword pointing down, gripping the handle tightly.

Jack growled and kicked out, aiming for Dirk's legs, His foot connected with Dirk's ankle, and he felt his legs buckle underneath him. Dirk gasped as he fell backwards, moving his arms back behind him to not only cushion the fall, but spring himself up at the same time, his hands barely touching the ground.

Jack looked startled, but Dirk did not give him any recovery time. He lashed out, and aimed his sword at the base of Jack's, wrenching the sword from Jack's grasp sending it soaring off into the distance. He did not know, or care where it ended up. In seconds, he was over top of Jack, his sword aimed down at the man's chest.

"You're going to kill me?" Jack laughed, "Real smooth Prince."  
>"Fuck you!" Dirk panted.<p>

Dirk was barely aware that he was now standing over an unarmed man, his sword pointing down at his chest. He was panting heavily, and ready to lower his sword down, ending it.

"Do it then." Jack mocked, "Kill me like they will to Jake."  
>Dirk gasped, his grip on the sword shaking,<br>"You know it will happen." Jack laughed, "Maybe its already done? He was probably publicly executed by now, his head cut off and shoved on a fucking flag pole for the world to see."  
>"Fuck you!" Dirk yelled. He raised his sword, but the damage was done.<p>

Instead of Jack, he saw himself standing over Jake. Jake's large green eyes staring up at him, and instead of Jack's voice, he heard Jake's. Though he know Jake could never sound so sinister and mocking…

"Do it, Prince."

Dirk looked down at 'Jake's' face, his hands shaking. Jack was right. Right now, the love of his life was either being brutally tortured, or dead. Dirk should have killed his love right there and then, the way he was about to do to Jack. Because, it would be better if Dirk did it, instead of letting Jake be tortured, and then publicly executed…

Jack grinned when he saw how distracted Dirk was. He moved fast, pulling a knife from its sheath at his side, and reaching up, stabbing it into Dirk's thigh.

The pain soured through Dirk as he felt the knife dig in right to the hilt. He screamed and fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. Jack was on him in seconds. He wrenched the sword out of Dirk's hand and stood over him, sword raised over his heart. Dirk growled, and using his good leg, kicked upwards, his foot colliding painfully with Jack's crotch. Jack screamed out and fell backwards as well, dropping Dirk's sword. The Prince barely managed to roll away as the sword fell, sinking into the dirt. Dirk hissed as he climbed to his hands and knees. He could feel the warm blood pouring down his leg, soaking his pants. He reached down, his fingers wrapping around the handle of the knife, but could not find it in him to remove it.

Jack on the other hand, was cursing and swearing, fighting to regain his composure. He forced himself back to his feet, and turned around, kicking Dirk as hard as he could in the side. The Prince gasped as the air was knocked out of his lungs, and he fell backwards.

Dirk cursed at himself. If he did not get his act together… Jack was going to kill him. But all he could think about was Jake…

He climbed to his knees again, this time slower, a pool of blood starting to form underneath him.

"Die!" Jack yelled, grabbing Dirk's sword from the dirt. He did not hesitate this time, he swung the sword at Dirk, aiming to cut the Prince's head straight off.

Dirk closed his eyes, knowing he had no weapon to defend himself this time, and no strength left to dodge.

A clashing noise of metal on metal filled Dirk's ears. He opened his eyes and saw two swords locked, Jack looked surprised, and Dirk quickly saw why.

Blocking Jack's attack was a strange, orange, bird-like monster, holding Jack's old discarded sword. The Monster looked like his little bro, complete with his face, and his hair style.

The Bird-Dave moved in front of Dirk, blocking his view of the assassin.

"What the hell is this?" Jack snapped.  
>"You ok, Bro?" Bird-Dave asked, without turning around to look at him.<p>

Dirk could not answer, his eyes were trapped on Bird-Dave's large, angelic wings, spread wide in a defensive stance.

Jack swore and charged at the younger Strider. The two clashed blades for a bit, but it was clear that the assassin had the upper hand. Jack easily pushed Bird-Dave back, and it was all Bird-Dave could do to block him.

Then Jack finally made a move, he pulled his blade back after Dave barely managed to counter him, and swung quickly again. Dirk felt his heart skip a beat as Dave's scream filled the air. Dirk stopped thinking as he saw Jack's sword slash across Dave's torso, spilling golden blood to the ground. The boy coughed and doubled over using his free arm to clench the wound. Dirk watched as his arm quickly became coated in the golden liquid.

Everything seemed to fog over, seeing his little bro - even if it was a weird, bird-duplicate of him - caused Dirk's fury to resurface. All thoughts of Jake disappeared under the need to protect Dave. Without thinking, he pulled the knife from his leg, ignoring the shooting pain it caused, or the fresh wave of blood spilling out. Jack was not paying much attention to Dirk. He was standing above Dave, ready to kill him. Dave looked up at Jack with a look of pure hatred. Jack laughed and swung down, and Dave barely managed to raise his sword to block.

Dirk saw his opportunity. He pounced at Jack. The assassin's face visibly twisted with shock, but this time, Dirk did not give him time to retaliate. He sunk the blade deep into Jack's side, and Jack screamed out in a mix of pain and fury, breaking his parry with Dave in order to try and attack Dirk. Dirk jumped back, now weaponless, and Dave moved in. He slashed at Jack, catching the assassin on the shoulder. Jack hissed and swung back, his sword grazing Dave's feathers, before falling back into the dirt.

Neither Dave nor Dirk moved for a few good seconds. Jack wasn't moving. Finally, Dirk's attention went back to the Bird-Dave. There was a lot of blood soaking underneath him, and he watched in fascination as the golden blood mixed with the red blood coming from his own leg.

"Hey… Bro." Dave muttered. He did not look at Dirk, he just kept his eyes pinned on Jack's still body.  
>"Sup?" Dirk panted.<br>"Nothing much. Sitting in a pool of my own blood." Dave shrugged, wincing at the movement.  
>"We'd better get you patched up." Dirk frowned,<br>"You first." Dave said, looking at Dirk's injury.

There was a sound behind them, and Dirk turned around to see some Prospit Soldiers arriving. He cursed and forced himself to his feet, avoiding putting any pressure on his injured leg.

"Can you stand?" Dirk asked,  
>Dave did not respond. His head had fallen, and he was now looking at the blood underneath him.<p>

"I'm a fucking freak now." Dave's voice sounded broken, defeated.  
>"Yeah." Dirk replied, "I was about to ask about that, but I think it should wait until we're safe. Here, lean on me, and we can help each other to the forest. They won't follow us there."<p>

Dave looked up at him, and his expression reminded Dirk of a kicked puppy. He could tell this bird-version of his bro was trying everything in his power to keep from crying.

Dirk had not realized the sky getting lighter in the fray, and finally, the sun broke over the horizon. A rooster called out somewhere in the distance, its caw getting mixed with the sound of hooves on the dirt. He walked over and helped Bird-Dave to his feet, the boy clinging desperately to Dirk's side as the two of them hobbled towards the forest, leaving a mixed trail of gold and red liquid.

He did not know what to think, but until he heard Bird-Dave's story, he decided just to go along with it.

… … …

Kanaya walked through the streets of the Derse Castle Town, enjoying the early morning air. The festival ended yesterday, and the clean up had started today. Tired, and hung-over villagers walked about cleaning up pieces of rainbow confetti from the streets, and pulling down pink, blue, and yellow ribbon strung up all over the main roads.

She had lived in this place all her life. She had never ventured out of the protective wall surrounding the castle town. And like every other person she knew, she had never once missed a Festival of Light and Rain. Even though her parents were not farmers, her parents made their wool from scratch. They had several sheep that her brothers would sheer from the sheep, and her sister would weave into wool. She stopped walking at an intersection, and allowed a horse-drawn wagon to drive past, letting nostalgia wash over her. Her Father would always be taking care of the sheep, and the small vegetable garden they grew, while Kanaya and a couple of her siblings would make the garments, and her Mother and the siblings too young to work would run the shop.

Like any normal, typical medieval family, the Maryam's were a large family. She had four brothers, and seven sisters. Though 'natural selection' had claimed three of her sisters, and one of her brothers to illness, accident, or another death, the remaining seven Maryam children, and her two parents were a typical hard working family.

It was fate that had Kanaya up front in the store when the Royal Guard came to collect their 'taxes'. One of the youngest Maryam children was trying to help a customer, but the customer wanted something specific, and the young child could not understand them, so she went back and got Kanaya for help. It was Kanaya who was up in the store front when the Guards crashed in, and it was Kanaya who willingly gave herself to the guards to protect her siblings.

It had been a year since she last saw them. She was praying that she got to see them at the festival, but there was such a huge crowd, she could not find them. She even stopped by the shop, but it was closed, and her family was gone, off into the crowd to enjoy the one day they all had off.

Late into the night, and the Festival died down, she had gone back to the castle, but her Mistress was no where to be found. A maid said she saw her run off into the Sorcerer's Tower in a hurry, and another servant said that Rose had locked herself inside the tower, and Kanaya decided not to bother her, she just went to bed, and when she got up in the morning, to find Rose still locked in the tower, she told a Maid she was going for a walk, and left.

So now here she was, now crossing a street as she walked away from the castle, and towards the more poor regions of town. She knew this section off by heart, and was not afraid to be walking down it - even in her beautiful dress Rose gave her, or the jewels around her neck and wrists.

She strode down the street, ignoring the people who stopped to stare at her, holding her head up high, she started down her old, childhood street.

The location of the shop was engraved in Kanaya's mind. She could see the old sign swaying back and forth in the wind, from where it hang outstretched on a post from the side of the shop, and dangling over what was formally known as a sidewalk.

Kanaya stopped outside the old door, and sucked in a deep breath. She could hear a sheep 'baa' from the yard beside the shop, and felt a familiar feeling settle in her chest. She took a step forward and pushed the door open, walking forward into the shop.

"Welcome! Can I…"

Kanaya could not help but smile as her Mother locked eyes with her, for the first time in a year.

"K-Kanaya?" Mrs. Maryam gasped, dropping the roll of fabric on the floor to cover her mouth in shock.  
>"Hello Mother." Kanaya smiled, "I Came To Visit."<p>

… … …

Rose walked down the winding stairs. She looked out the window as she went, and saw Kanaya leaving. Where was she going? Oh well, Rose trusted that her most faithful companion would return. She needed to head to the kitchens - right away. She had hid the book before she went, but knew it would be there when she returned. It did not matter, she had memorized the spell before she left.

No one stopped her on her way to the Kitchen, the maids avoided her gaze, and the servants just kept working away, too busy to notice her. For some reason, Rose had never felt more alone. With Dave and John missing, Dirk and Jake on the run, and Kanaya going who knew where, she felt as if she was suddenly alone in the world. She inwardly chastised herself. She had been fine before Kanaya had joined her side, she should be fine now. But she could not help but feel alone. The dark haired slave-girl had been by her side non-stop since she was given to Rose.

She sighed as she entered the Dining Hall. There were a few people sitting at the long tables, but no one Rose would cast a second glance at. She picked up her skirts, and strode over the dirty floor, and into the kitchens.

At this part of the day, the Kitchens were quiet. A few chef's were busy cooking, but everything else was dull. A large, black cat with bright green eyes, and a pink jewelled collar sat on the counter, licking its lips as he watched the chef's cook.

"Jasper." Rose said, a little more sharply then she meant.

The cat's head turned sleepily towards her, and he turned around to face her. A sort of smile twisted across the cat's chops.

"Milady!" Jasper purred. He jumped down and waddled over towards Rose. The Princess bent down and scooped the large cat up, "Are you hungry, Princess? I know I am. I think we should eat."  
>"That is a splendid idea." Rose nodded, "I will fetch you our finest fish, in exchange, I need you to talk to me."<br>Jasper's eyes narrowed, "You know I could never refuse you, Princess."

Rose ordered a plate of 'the finest fish', and a salad for herself, before walking back into the Dining Hall, and placing the rather fat cat on the table. He sat down and waited, and only seconds later, two dishes came out, and placed in front of them.

She had no interest in her salad, and completely ignored it, instead, she focused her energy on the cat. Jasper was the late Queen's pet. It was unknown how old the cat was, or where he came from, all that they knew about him, was that he was very loyal to the Queen, and loved her completely. The Queen used to dress him up in the most exquisite outfits, but that habit died with her. Rose could not imagine dressing the poor cat up like that. Jasper's tail flicked as he munched on the fish, till Rose reached over and pulled it away.

"Princess?" he asked, his eyes going wide as Rose stole his food.  
>"I need you to talk, and then you can eat all you wish." She stated,<br>"Go ahead Princess." Jasper said, refusing to let his eyes raise from the fish.  
>"Did anyone approach you recently about performing some sort of magic?" She asked,<br>He tilted his head, "No? Why?"  
>"Not even a forbidden one?" Rose questioned,<br>"No! Forbidden magic is, well, forbidden!" Jasper hissed, "Why would you ask that?"  
>"No reason." Rose shrugged, passing the fish back to the cat, "Jasper, may I ask you something?"<br>"Yes Princess!" He purred between bites,  
>"If my life was in danger, and there was no other choice but to perform a Forbidden Magic to save my life, would you do it?" She asked,<br>Jasper hesitated for a second, then looked up at her, his eyes narrowing, He opened his mouth, and said, "In a heart beat."  
>Rose reached over and patted the cat on the head, "Thank you Jasper."<br>"I would die for you, Princess." Jasper promised.  
>"Then, I need you to do my a favour." Rose asked.<br>"Anything." Jasper purred.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter went well? Now if you don't mind… I'm going to go sleep off this hangover.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: Beat the Clock

CHAPTER 17: Beat the Clock

* * *

><p>John groaned as consciousness came back to him. He felt light - whether it was light headed, or actually weightless, he could not tell. At first, he felt nothing. No pain, no sickness…<p>

Was he dead?

He tried to move, but found he could not. Slowly, he started to open his eyes. A pair of blue eyes were staring back at him. John gasped, fighting not to scream as his vision cleared, and he saw the face of a blue eyed woman.

Her skin was pale… almost white even, and as she stepped back from him, he was able to see more of her. She wore blue lipstick, which was a huge contrast to her pale skin, and her long black hair ran down her back in a tangled mess. Her two front teeth were elongated, and reminded him a bit of stories of vampires.

As his vision cleared further, he saw she was standing on a spider leg. A giant spider stood behind her, holding up its leg so she could stand in the air…

Wait? They were far off the ground…

John looked down, and saw the open air underneath him. He looked around, and saw that he was tied into a spider web… it looked like his limbs were more of weaved into the spider web, instead of actually tied in. The thread was thick, about the thickness of a rope, and tied tight enough that he could not move. The spider web stretched from one of the giant trees to another. All the trees were dead, their leaves having been replaced by a thousand individual spider webs, forming a giant cocoon through the dead branches.

Thousands of yellow eyes were looking at him from their webbed hideouts. A shiver went down his spine. Demon Spiders…

Demon Spiders were ruthless… they would capture and kill anything… and here he was, trapped in their web.

He looked at the woman in front of him. Her dress was a rag-tag outfit, sown together with rags and strands of woven webbing.

She smiled a sly smile at him. A smile that sent a shiver straight down his spine…

… … …

Dirk had not realized he had fallen asleep until he opened his eyes. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Where was he? What happened? Oh right. He had ran into the forest to hide form the guards, and had hidden behind a large fallen tree with Dave…

Dave!

He leaned forward and looked around, where was he? He sighed with relief as he saw Dave leaning against the tree beside him, his head tilted to the side.

His stomach was wrapped up tightly with a hand-made tourniquet Dirk had quickly made out of his cape. He looked down at his leg, and saw his leg tied up with the same purple fabric. His eyes did not linger long, because they were back to Dave in a second.

He looked strange in the sunlight. Crap. Sunlight… how long had the two of them been out for? The sun was already high enough in the sky to pierce through the tree cover, sending patches of sunlight streaming over them. A patch hovered through Dave's now carroty hair. What happened to Dave's blonde hair? Why was it bright orange now?

He reached out and grabbed a lock of it, and had to stifle a gasp. It looked like hair from a distance, though it felt like a feather in his hand. His eyes trailed down Dave's sleeping face, to a ring of feathers growing out of his neck in a strange collar. They rustled in the light breeze, just like a bird's would. A bird… Dirk looked over at the large orange wings sticking out of his back. One was curled around him, sheltering half his body from the outside world, while the other hung limp at his side. It did not look like he knew how to use them yet, or even how they really worked. Leaves and debris from the forest floor was tangled with the feathers on them, and did not look very comfortable for him. His hands were like bird talons, an orange-brown colour, and tipped with sharp claws. It almost looked like he was wearing gloves, as the strange bird-like limbs went up and blended with his natural skin tone at about mid forearm.

Was this really Dave? Was this really his little brother?

He reached over and gently shook Dave's shoulder. Dave groaned, his eyes twitching, but he did not wake up. A flash of pain crossed his face, but that was about it. Dirk sighed and stretched his injured leg out, busying himself with pulling the debris from the wing he could reach.

Dave's feather's were soft to the touch and warm. It was the strangest thing Dirk had ever seen…

What happened to him?

"Jade?" Dave finally muttered, his eyes twitching. Who was Jade?  
>"Sup, lil bro?" Dirk said.<br>Dave groaned and opened his eyes. Dirk had to suck in a breath as he saw they were bright orange instead of red…

They were the same colour as his eyes.

"Bro…" Dave whispered. Dirk had to smirk as the realization settled in his brother's features, and he whirled around to face him, wincing a bit at the movement, his hand moving to cover the injury on his stomach. "Bro! Bro is it really you?"  
>Dirk laughed, "Long time no see. Where the hell have you been?"<br>"Oh…" Dave's face sank, and Dirk could see him struggle with something, "You know. Around. Being held prisoner by Prospit, being experimented on like a fucking guinea pig. The usual."  
>"Experimented on?" Dirk asked, "Explains the new look I guess?"<br>"So you believe its me then? Right?" Dave asked, "That I'm Dave?"  
>"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" Dirk asked.<p>

Dave started in on a story that was nearly too unbelievable. He told him about being locked in Prospit, about John and Jade, and how John is actually an exiled heir of Prospit, and how he was taken to a strange room, and when he woke up, he was somehow fused with a bird, and the Queen made a copy of him…

A copy.

Dave looked like a…monster…  
>And there was a copy that looked just like Dave in the Queen's clutches.<p>

"Fuck." Dirk muttered,  
>"She sent me off to kill me, but they spared me." Dave finished, "But… Bro, the fake is still there."<br>"She's probably going to try and replace you with him." Dirk nodded, "Come on, we have to get to Derse before they do."  
>Dave nodded, his wings twitched behind him.<p>

Dirk pressed his weight against the tree to support himself as he stood up. His leg screamed out in agony, but he fought through it. Dave sat there for a bit, and for a second Dirk wondered if the kid was ever going to get to his feet.

"Dave. Are you ok?" Dirk asked,  
>"I left…John behind at the castle." Dave muttered,<br>"He'll be fine." Dirk promised, "But you won't be if we get to Derse after they do."  
>Dave nodded, but stayed silent.<p>

With a sigh, Dirk held out a hand to his younger brother, "Come on." Dave nodded and grabbed his hand, and Dirk pulled the boy to his feet. He sucked in a breath as his injured stomach muscled moved, but he remained silent.

"Can you walk?" Dirk asked,  
>"I should be asking you that." Dave snapped, looking down at Dirk's leg.<br>Dirk shrugged, "We'll have to see now, won't we."

… … …

Jade had not seen Dave or John in nearly a day. She was growing worried. Bec walked beside her hanging his head and whining.

"Its ok, Bec." Jade sighed, "We'll find them! Tonight! We'll sneak down to Dave's room!"  
>Bec barked and wagged his tail.<br>Jade giggled and bent down, scrunching her fingers up in the dog's fur, "You're a good boy, aren't you Bec?"  
>He licked her face.<br>Jade giggled again, "I love you too!"

She straightened up, smoothing out her skirt, "Ok Bec! Let's continue looking for them? Sniff them out boy!"  
>Bec barked, his tail wagging.<p>

Jade giggled as Bec twirled around in a circle. She looked around the Grand Entrance of the Castle. She was rarely allowed to come to this part of the castle. Mother thought it was 'unseemly' for a young Princess to be in the sight of commoners. But at this time in the morning, she knew she really did not have to worry too much about it.

The sun rising, casting a pink glow through the golden hallway. It was so majestic! She smiled, and went to walk to the end of the hall, where the grand staircase rested to the rest of the castle, when she heard the doors click behind her. Jade gasped and bolted to the side of the Grand Staircase, hiding behind the curve of the stairs.

"Bec! Come here boy!" She gasped. Bec barked and ran over to her. She grabbed onto his collar, and pulled him into the safety of the shadows.

The doors burst open, and several guards ran in, carrying something with them.

"Your Majesty!" One of them called, "We found him! We found him!"

Jade flinched back further into the shadows as the doors at the top of the staircase flew open, and her Mother stormed out, her golden skirts whirling around her legs as she walked. For a second, Jade got her hopes up that Dave was with her, but he was not.

"About time!" The Queen snapped, "Drop him on the floor."

Bec started growling. Jade put a hand on his head and shushed him. He whined, and fell silent.

The guards gently placed what they were carrying on the ground. Jade gasped as she immediately recognized the body… it was none other then Jack Noir.

"Is he still alive?" The Queen snapped,  
>"Barely." One of the guards reported,<br>"How did this happen? The 'heart-broken' Prince should have not had it in him to kill him." The Queen snapped,  
>"We don't know. We just found him laying on the ground. There was a couple of puddles of blood near him… and some strange gold liquid."<br>"Gold…liquid?" Though it was a question, Jade could hear the venomous realization in her voice.  
>"And some strange orange feathers." Another reported.<p>

The Queen growled, and whirled around, "SOLLUX!"

A few seconds later, the sound of feet pounding against stone could be heard, and Jade ducked even further down as someone came running down the stairs.

"Yeth my Queen?" A man said, his multicolour eyes shifting. He spoke with a strange slur.  
>"There is a change of plans. We need Dave ready to go tomorrow." She snapped,<br>"Thath can be arranged." Sollux nodded, "He ith rethponding well to the rehabilitation."  
>"Good. As for him," She said, turning back to Jack, "Someone fetch me my Daughter and that cursed dog of hers."<p>

Bec growled again, and Jade gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck, but he just growled louder. Jade's blood ran cold as her Mother turned and looked at them.

"Jade." She said,  
>"Hello… Mother." Jade squeaked, standing up.<br>"What have I told you about being in Common areas? And about sitting on the floor?" She yelled, "It is unseemly, and I will not have it from any daughter of mine. Get out of that corner and come here."  
>"Yes, Mother." Jade squeaked, picking up the skirts of her nightdress and slowly walking towards her.<br>"Guards. Take Jack and Bec to the Lab." The Queen growled, "We have work to do."  
>"No!" Jade cried as Guards grabbed Bec around his collar, one of them slipping a rope around his mouth as a make-shift muzzle, "Please! Let him go! Your hurting him!"<p>

Bec let out a muffled yelp as the Guards restrained him.

"Let him go!" Jade screamed. She reached out for him, but the Queen grabbed her shoulders, holding her back.

She dropped her head into her hands, crying softly into her palms.

"You need to see this Jade." The Queen snapped, "You are far to soft. You need to learn why you should never get attached to anything."  
>"W-what?" Jade cried,<br>"Getting attached to something is a weakness. Others can use it against you, others can make you weak. In order to be a good Queen some day, you need to let go of any softness in your heart. You must be stone cold."  
>"But Mom!" Jade cried, "Please don't hurt him!"<p>

Her mother squeezed her shoulder roughly, and pulled her after the guards that were taking her beloved dog away.

Jade sniffled and wiped her tears away, but they were quickly replaced by more as her Mother led her down the halls and towards the lab. They entered, and Jade saw a strange machine. One side was a flat table, where the tied Jack down to, and the other was a large cage. They threw Bec into the cage roughly.

"No!" Jade cried, "Your hurting him!"

"My Queen," A man in a long white lab coat stated, "There is still Phoenix DNA left over in the machine. Apparently that bird was stronger then we thought it was."  
>"Good." The Queen snapped, "Use every last drop of unused DNA. I want a super warrior."<p>

Jade cried, and clung onto the Queen's arm, "You won't hurt him right?"  
>"As a Queen," The Queen repeated, "You will need to learn to be strong, cold hearted, and cruel. Let this be your first lesson, Jade."<br>Jade whimpered.

Bec whined past his muzzle, and let out a long muffled howl.

"Bec!" Jade gasped.  
>"Start up the machine." The Queen ordered.<p>

She stepped back, pulling Jade with her as a laser shot down, engulfing Jack in a green light. A secondary laser shot down into Bec's cage. He let out a long painful howl, and fell over.

"BEC!" Jade screamed, "Stop it Mom! Please stop! Your hurting him!" She shook her Mother's arm, but the Queen did not budge.

"Let this be your first lesson." She hissed.

The room lit up in green, and Jade had to shield her eyes. Bec was howling in pain. She broke free from the Queen's gasp and ran towards the cage. Before she reached it, the light started to fade, she slowed to a stop when she saw the cage empty.

"Bec?" She asked.

A scream filled the silence that Bec's howl had just occupied. She turned around to see Jack still engulfed in the green light. Large black wings spread from his back - the leftover power from the phoenix. His back arched as his head mutated, changing from a human head, to that of a dog. Jade gasped and stepped back as she saw his claws lengthen, and the light faded, leaving a Jack-Phoenix-Bec fusion laying on the table where Jack had once laid.

Jack opened his eyes, "What have you done to me?" His voice was raspy. It sounded like a mix between a bird-cry, and a growl.  
>"I brought you back to life." The Queen said, "Even though you failed me Jack."<br>"I'm not finished yet." Jack growled, "I'll kill the Prince. Mark my words! I'll stab him so full of holes, Swiss Cheese will be jealous."  
>The Queen smiled, a dark and twisted smile, "That is exactly what I wanted to hear. And now, I gave you the power to do so. Go out and kill the Prince, before he makes it to the Derse castle, and you can have whatever your dark heart wishes."<br>Jack sat up, ripping through the bonds that were supposed to pin him to the table. He rubbed his wrists with a smile, "Consider it done."

"No…" Jade whispered.

Where was Bec? What had they done to him? Where was her dog? The Queen and her minions left, leaving Jade to suffer alone in her sadness. She dropped to her knees, ignoring the dirt that wound inevitably cover her dress.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update, I was getting close to the end of my other story, and wanted to finish it off : P But here you go! An update on this story! Yay!<p>

Just a quick question, for those of you who have read Wrong, which story do you like the formatting on better? Just out of curiosity : P


	18. Chapter 18: Start of Phase 2

CHAPTER 18: Start of Phase Two

Dave felt tired. He had no idea how long they were walking for, but he was sure it was hours at least. The sun was high in the sky, but the wind was chilly. Even the tree cover did not deter all the wind. He kept remembering what John said before they were captured, 'if I could control wind, I'd make this wind stop'. He could not agree more.

The pace was slow, as both of the brothers had trouble walking through the underbrush. Both of them knew it was probably easier for them if they exited the forest and walked in the plains outside, but they did not want to risk someone seeing Dave. So the two stumbled along, helping each other over logs, bushes, and other various obstacles. Dirk had more trouble over the debris then he did, but Dave did not blame him - there had been a knife shoved hilt-deep into his leg after all. He sighed, clenching his stomach. The pain was nothing compared to what he had been through in Prospit.

"We're almost at the Derse boarder." Dirk grunted as Dave helped him over a large log,  
>"About fucking time." Dave groaned.<p>

Dirk sighed and sat down on the log, rubbing his leg. The make-shift tourniquet was a deep crimson colour. Dave sat down next to him, pressing a hand to his own injury.

"What a pair we must be." Dirk sighed, "Some great Princes we turned out to be."  
>"Just because we're trapped in enemy territory and bleeding like hanging deer, doesn't mean we're done yet."<br>"And we let our Attendants get away." Dirk muttered, he looked down at his hands,  
>"Where is Jake anyway?" Dave asked, "I thought you two were never apart?"<br>"About that…" Dirk sighed, looking away, "I'd rather not talk about it."  
>"If its something I should know about, let me know before I make an idiot of myself." Dave replied, "You know, kinda imprisoned for a while. Probably missed a lot…"<br>"Jake is a traitor." Dirk mumbled, "He was selling secrets to Prospit… that was how you got captured so easily."

_…Why, its someone you know very well - someone you have lived beside for years…_

The Queen of Prospit's voice ran through Dave's head.

_…My precious spy… Is none other then the Crown Prince's own Attendant, the one who sold me all the information about you coming here… when you arrived, how many men you were taking, how many people I would need to defeat you… everything. My spy is Jake English…_

Dave bit his bottom lip, "I know."  
>"Then you probably know what happened to him." Dirk was mumbling, and it took Dave a second to register what he was saying.<br>"Is he…"  
>Dirk cut him off, "I sent him to the dungeons."<br>"Oh." Dave whispered.  
>"Whatever." Dirk snapped, "We're on a short time limit… we've got to get going."<br>Dave frowned, but nodded nonetheless.

Dirk was right. They had to make it to Derse before the Impostor did.

He pushed himself up, and watched as Dirk did the same. The two brothers did not even cast each other a glance as they started walking.

They did not stop this time. A sense of urgency seemed to befall them as they approached the Derse/Prospit boarder. Neither one of them said a word, but Dave was pretty sure Dirk felt the same way he did. As the sky started to darken once again, and hunger and fatigue settled in, they knew they had to pick up the speed.

By the time they reached the boarder, it was already dark once more.

The forest started to break away, curving away from Derse, and they knew they were about to lose their tree cover. The brothers stood at the edge of the forest, wondering what to do. Dave sighed, he knew he was the cause of their hesitation. He was a monster…

"We'll have to find something to cover you up with." Dirk promised.

Dave's wings twitched. He was getting more used to them, and had even learned how to fold them up properly, but that did not stop everything from getting tangled in them. Dirk was right though, they needed to find something to hide his gross mutations from the rest of the world - at least until they got to the Derse Castle and found Rose. Rose would be able to help them. She could undo whatever the hell they did to him.

Dirk took a cautious step outside of the forest cover, his eyes searching the darkness. Dave knew he would find something - anything - to cover him up with. After a few seconds though, Dave couldn't help put worry when he noticed his brother had not moved.

"Dirk?" Dave asked.  
>"Shh!" Dirk shushed, holding a finger up to his lips.<br>"What is it?" Dave whispered, "Is something there?"  
>"Go back into the forest, Dave." Dirk warned, drawing his sword,<p>

Dave heard the sound of wings flapping somewhere over head, and the rustle of wind through feathers. His own wings twitched again, and the instinct to flee was growing in his chest. He looked up, but the tree cover still hid him from the night sky. What the hell had him suddenly so worked up?

He watched Dirk look through the darkness, his brother's orange eyes scanning everywhere it could. A rustle came from the trees above them.

"Dirk!" Dave shouted, charging out of the cover at his brother, the moment something burst forth from the trees above.

… … …

John swore he could feel his heart stop as he stared into the blue eyes of the woman standing in front of him. He wanted to scream, but his mouth was dry. He wanted to thrash against the binds, but he could not muster the energy.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." The woman sneered, a sly, mocking grin appearing on her toothy mouth. Her extended canine's protruded from her mouth as she did so, sending that shiver back up John's spine.

He tried to move, but was still paralyzed.

"W-what did you do to me?" John groaned,  
>"Oh?" She smiled, reaching over and pushing his head back, exposing his neck. "Fed off you, of course."<br>"Y-you were eating me?" John said, his voice sounding as horrified as he felt,  
>"Only your blood." She smirked.<p>

She snapped her fingers, and the binds holding him in the tree loosened slowly, lowering him to the ground. John felt his feet finally touch the earth, but his legs were not strong enough to support his weight, and he could feel himself falling. Before he hit the ground though, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, suspending him in the air. He looked up and saw the woman holding him.

"Tell me boy," She asked, "We saw the Humans leave you for dead in this forest, what did a sickly whimp like you do to get exiled like that?"  
>"Nothing." John mumbled,<br>The woman glared at him, "Listen boy, I don't think your in the position to talk back to me."  
>John whimpered and closed his eyes, he could feel them watering up, "Its true… I did absolutely nothing… my Mother just… doesn't like me."<br>The woman frowned, "So? My own mother would have ate me if I did not show her who's boss."  
>John did not reply.<p>

The woman sighed, "You know what boy? I like you. I think I am going to save you."  
>John's eyes snapped open once again, "Save me?"<p>

The woman placed him on the ground with a smirk, "Yes, you idiot." She straightened up, "My name is Vriska Serket, Queen of the Spider Demons." She gestured at herself, "While you were taking a nap, I drank a lot of your poisoned blood. If you stay in my favour, I'll make sure you get better."  
>"And then what?" John whispered,<br>"We take our revenge on the Humans." Vriska sneered, her mouth twisting once again into an evil smile.

… … …

Jade ran through the halls of the castle, her tears blinding her. Her mother had taken things too far this time. She had imprisoned John, and now he could be dying, and there was nothing she could do about it… and now she had done something with Bec.

Dave…

She had to find him. She had to help him.

She ran up the halls, not caring for once if she was caught. She wiped her teary eyes with the back of her hand, spreading the grime from the floor, to her cheeks as she did so. But she did not care… her Mother would pay for what she did to Bec!

The door to Dave's room was unguarded - which was completely surprising! She ran straight up to it and stopped, her hand hovering above the handle. Taking a deep breath, she looked both ways - there was no one coming. She exhaled slowly, and opened the door.

Dave's room had not changed much since the last time she had been there - in fact, it had not changed at all. She ran in without thinking, even forgetting to close the door behind her, "Dave? Dave are you here? Please be here! Dave!"

"Jade?"

Jade startled and turned around so fast she made herself dizzy. Dave was standing behind her, dressed in a plain outfit, a plain white shirt, and regular old woven pants that were much to baggy on him. This was the first time she had seen him in anything other then 'Royal Attire'.

"Dave!" She cried, running over to him and throwing her arms around him, sobbing into his chest.  
>"Jade…" Dave gasped, hugging her back, "Jade, what's wrong? What happened?"<br>"B-Bec!" She cried, hugging him tighter,  
>"Bec?" Dave asked, removing one of his arms from around her to brush the hair out of her face, "What's wrong with Bec? What happened?"<br>"Mom did something awful to him, and now he's gone!" She cried, "He's gone… and its all her fault!"  
>"Jade…" Dave whispered, hugging her tightly again, "I'm so sorry…"<br>"S-She'll pay for this." Jade sobbed, "My poor Bec…"  
>"What did she do?" Dave inquired,<br>"She fused him with Jack, and then sent him out to kill the Prince of Derse!" Jade cried,  
>"The Prince? You mean my brother?" Dave asked,<br>Jade nodded, "Y-You remember?"  
>Dave nodded, "The last few days, the Queen had her men fill me in on everything I could not remember in my life, about my brother and everything. I remember now Jade!"<br>Jade smiled, "That's awesome!"  
>Dave smiled back, and wiped the tears from her face, "Is it true though? Is Jack really going after my brother?"<br>Jade nodded, "He's going to kill him Dave!"  
>Dave frowned, "We have to do something to stop him."<br>"But how?" Jade whimpered,  
>"We're going to have to warn him." Dave replied, "Warn him that Jack is coming. And to do that, we need to escape this castle."<br>"Escape?" Jade asked,  
>"Can you help me?" Dave asked, "Help me escape? I have to save my brother!"<br>Jade nodded, "Yes! I'll do whatever I can to help you, and revenge Bec!"  
>"Thank you Jade." Dave smiled, "Thank you so much."<p>

Jade felt a shiver go down her spine, and she turned away from him, swearing she caught Dave's smile turn into a sly smirk as she did so… no! She was just getting paranoid. Why would Dave give a smile like that? It was probably just an ordinary smile…

She shook her head and reached down for Dave's hand. She clasped it firmly in her own, "I know a way out. it's a secret tunnel John and I used to use a long time ago. It will lead from the Wine Cellars straight out into a ravine."  
>Dave nodded, "Lead the way."<br>Jade smiled and nodded, "We'll be in Derse before you know it!"  
>Dave agreed, "Yes. Next stop, the Derse Castle." <p>

* * *

><p>Short chapter is short,<p>

But expect a very dramatic one next time : D

Sorry for the wait, I was busy packing, moving, unpacking, and busy with 2 funerals, and family issues associated with those funerals. While I was away, I apparently worried my friend, Manganimefandom so badly, that she became desperate to find me, and I felt bad, and agreed to start a Pokemon RP with her ( something she has been asking to do for a very long time ), and I'm enjoying it a lot more then I thought I would - been completely roped in XD

But yeah, finally found time to write and update this! Expect a long chapter next time, with lots of cool battle scenes to make up for it! XD 


	19. Message

Hello! This is Rygel-n, a friend of Air-Head's.

I know we are not supposed to put chapters like this up, but AH has been getting a lot of reviews asking for new chapters, and some are people wondering if his stories have been abandoned.

None of his stories have been abandoned. He will continue working on them.

Right now, Air-Head is very sick, and is currently bedridden. He is afraid to write in his current state, because he thinks his mind is too drugged up to write to the quality you are all used to. He is going in for surgery soon, so please, everyone bare with him until then.

He wants to assure all of you, that as soon as he recovers, he will be back writing ASAP, and misses writing, and misses everyone here on FF.

I will take down this message later, so please no one flag this, I just want to make sure everyone knows that AH did not give up on his stories, and that he will be back as soon as he is well.

Thank you for staying patient with us, and our best wishes go out to all you reader!

- Rygel-n

- Air-Head


End file.
